The Secret Life: Your Way
by PFTones3482
Summary: You heard me: YOUR WAY. Give me prompts or ideas inspired by my Secret Life of Candace series, and I'll change them into drabbles or one shots and post them for you. Further instructions inside. Rating can change per chapter. Now up: prompt by Jeana Star. Destroyed. Last one, unless I decide otherwise. Authors note inside explains why.
1. 14AmyChan: Last

**LAST – A prompt from 14AmyChan.**

**Yes, I continued the SLOC series. But this time you guys can tell me what to write! If there was an episode you wanted to see, or you've had an idea you're dying for me to use, tell me! Instructions at the bottom! For now, enjoy!**

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb. **

* * *

GENERAL POV

* * *

She didn't notice it at first.

Maybe her memory was slipping, or she had just gotten used to it. But that's what made her think she should have noticed immediately.

Maybe she was expecting it. It was why she tried every day, after all.

The tingling finally didn't happen. The numbness didn't surround her legs. Her thighs and calves didn't weld together as they once had. The familiar tail she'd had her whole life was gone.

An 80 year old Candace looked up at her husband Jeremy. "That was it hon," she whispered. "That last time…it was the last transformation."

* * *

**This was interesting. The first thing I thought of when I read that word from 14AmyChan was Candace's last transformation as a mermaid. **

**If you want to submit a one word prompt, or a more detailed prompt, here are the rules: **

**A basic plot summary, so I know what I'm writing about.**

**Main characters (can include Mabel, Dipper, Waddles, Ariel, Jordan, and Jack as well. Anyone who has been a part of the series can be used)**

**Rating/Genre (Please nothing over T, and let's keep the angst down guys)**

**Other notes: Guys, please nothing that would be offensive/too inappropriate to read. I'm good with like, violence; but please nothing sexual. I try to keep my stories as clean as possible of that so a wider variety of people can read them.**

**Also, no gender swapping. That's kind of confusing.**

**I will let you know if I'm going to use your idea, or if I need more information, or if I just don't think I can do the idea. More likely than not, I'll figure out a way!**

**I'll do one shots, drabbles, and two shots. Please let me know if you have a preference, or I'll decide for myself. **

**Please PM me or review if you're interested!**


	2. Emma Lillian: Unexpected

**This is Emma Lillian's request. I get a fake baby this weekend….yay. **

**If I didn't respond to your review, it's not because I'm not doing the idea. I have a list of each idea in order so that I can be fair. I'm only responding to people without accounts here, purely to save room. If I didn't respond, it's because I didn't have any questions on your idea, that I understood it completely. **

**Frostpinkloverfr: You'll be sharing that one-shot idea with AJustice90. If there was anything you wanted to happen specifically, let me know. **

**DanioftheFuture: Definitely. Anything specific? **

**This is dedicated to my friend Jack (you remember him, right? The merman?) who recently got a new baby stepsister (:**

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb, or Gravity Falls, the characters of which appear in this chapter. **

* * *

GENERAL POV

* * *

It was eerily silent when Candace woke up; the birds outside still chirped, but none of the familiar sounds she was used to drifted down the hallway. It was nearly eight o'clock, and Saturday. Her mother was always up by this point making something for everyone to have for breakfast. Last week had been waffles. This week was supposed to be omelets.

Candace swung her legs out of bed and dressed quickly, growing more and more creeped out by the silence. Had everyone gone somewhere without her?

She glanced out the window and frowned. Phineas and Ferb and their friends were nowhere to be seen. Maybe they had gone somewhere dorky and decided she wouldn't want to come…

Candace frowned and shook her head, opening her door and peeking into the hallway. No, that wasn't right. Her parents would have slipped a note under the door or something. But there was nothing on the floor to show that anyone had left something.

She trotted down the stairs quickly and nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw Ferb sitting in the living room with Perry on his lap, his eyebrows furrowed in concern as he watched the news.

"Ferb, thank goodness," Candace sighed. "Do you know where Mom and Dad are?"

The Brit glanced up and shook his head briefly. "No. But look."

He pointed to the TV and Candace leaned over to look at the screen.

"…and more on this breaking story," the newscaster was saying, her brown hair pulled into a tight ponytail as she examined the papers in front of her. "Multiple calls are coming in to the police about people disappearing across the Tri-State Area, namely in the suburb of Danville. We don't know why they have gone missing, and police won't release the names as of now. More on this later."

Ferb shut off the television and looked at his sister. "Isabella called," he whispered. "Her mother is gone. So is Pinky."

Candace frowned. Pinky was a secret agent….he was probably on a mission. But one look at Perry told her that the Chihuahua was actually missing. His dark blue eyes were filled with concern as he stared up at her.

"Okay…what are we supposed to do?" Candace asked helplessly.

Ferb held up a finger. "Buford also called. His mother and Baljeet are also missing, as are Phineas, Mum, and Dad. Stacy, Ginger, Adyson, and Dr. Hirano are nowhere to be found. Suzy said that Jeremy and her mum are missing. Do you see a pattern here?"

Candace frowned, racking her brain. "They're all our friends…" she said hesitantly, trailing off as Ferb shook his head.

"They all know about you Candace," he said softly. "They all know that you're a mermaid."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Candace and Ferb sat at the kitchen table with Isabella, Buford, and Perry, who was on the floor but still present.

"I don't get it," Isabella was saying, her eyebrows scrunching together as she traced her finger around the rim of her cup of water. "If that's the problem, then why aren't we missing? We all know about Candace too," she pointed out.

"Maybe it's a test or something," Buford grumbled, his arms crossed and his eyes slightly red. Despite being a bully, he was very protective of his mother and Baljeet and he was worried about them.

The small group looked over at him and he shrugged. Candace tapped her chin. "You know, that's actually a pretty solid idea. But we have no clue where they are."

"Well that's the test, duh," the bully said with a roll of his eyes.

Candace resisted the urge to smack the boy and glanced at Ferb and Isabella, who had been quiet throughout this exchange. "What do you guys think?"

The two looked at each other and nodded. "We think it's probably a test," Isabella confirmed. "Remember what happened with Cody? This could be something similar."

Candace shuddered. "God, anyone but Cody," she muttered, rubbing her wrists as the memory of the mechanical arms replayed in her head.

"You know what I wonder?" Ferb mused thoughtfully. "If it has affected those who know outside of Danville, such as Mabel, Dipper, and Grunkle Stan."

The red head slapped her forehead. "God, I didn't even think of them!" she yelped guiltily. Her hand reached for the phone and she dialed the Mystery Shacks number rapidly, getting nothing after eight rings but a voice mail. She dialed Dipper and Mabel's cellphones, and then tried Wendy's.

When the line to Wendy's phone picked up, Candace was relieved immensely. "Thank god, Wendy. Do you know what happened to Dipper and Mabel?" she asked.

A chuckle came from the other end and Candace paled. "Where's Wendy?" she demanded, managing to keep the shaking out of her voice.

"With all the others," said a slightly raspy, irritating voice that was obviously being disguised. "She just happened to have her phone on her. I knew you would call Candace. I've captured those that know about you."

Candace blurted it out before she thought rationally: "Not all of them."

The voice laughed as she slapped a hand over her mouth. "Oh I know. I know. I left you a few. I want to see if you're up to the challenge. I've watched you Candace. I'm fascinated by you. And when you finally swim into my clutches, you'll be mine for good."

Candace gulped violently, clutching her water glass out of anger. "Yeah right. We'll find you, and we'll put an end to you, you creep," she said, her voice starting as a squeak and growing to a powerful threat.

"Candace!" shrieked a voice in the background that Candace recognized as Mabel's. "Don't! He'll kill you! He has that power! He can mo-!"

Her voice cut off with a shriek and Candace bit back a snarl. "What the hell did you do to her?" she demanded.

"Just shut her up," the voice said breathily. "Don't worry. They're all fine, for now. But I will start picking them off one by one if you aren't here by sundown tomorrow. Or maybe sooner."

Candace almost sobbed. "How am I supposed to find you?"

The voice chuckled. "Oh you know how. She's practically down the street from you. But I know you won't trust her. Not when she works for me."

The dial tone rang in Candace's ear and she looked up to find the three kids staring at her in worry. "Candace?" Isabella whispered. "Who was that?"

Candace gulped. "I'm not…I'm not sure. Not Cody. Even with the voice modifier, the voice was still too high pitched. And it was a guy. Mabel shouted something in the background about him being able to do something but he cut her off."

"What do we do now then?" Buford asked.

Candace frowned. "We can try to track this phone call," she suggested half-heartedly.

Ferb took her phone, opened his laptop, and began typing furiously. After a few minutes he shrugged. "Closest I can get is about ten miles outside of Gravity Falls. They're either there or closer to the town."

Candace scowled. "Great. So they're like, five hours away at the very least."

She sat back in her seat and studied the table top for a moment. "He said something about knowing who would help us…but we would never go to her because we didn't trust her."

She glanced at Perry and could tell that except for the she part, he would have been thinking of Doofenshmirtz. Maybe Poofenplotz, Pinky's nemesis? But no, the guy had said down the street…

"Oh no," Candace muttered, her heart plummeting to her stomach.

"What?" Isabella asked curiously.

Candace almost banged her head on the table. "Who's the one girl I wouldn't entrust anything to, ever in my entire life, who lives right down the street?"

Buford got it first and he growled under his breath. "Suzy," he muttered.

Ferb and Isabella looked at one another with raised eyebrows. "I never got why you two hated her so much," Isabella commented.

Candace scowled and pulled her phone to her ear again, her fingers clenching the receiver until they were white. "You'll see."

* * *

Ten minutes later, the doorbell rang and Candace opened the wood to find Suzy standing there, her blue eyes seemingly innocent and her curly blonde hair pulled into two adorable pigtails. Her summer dress fell above her knees, and all in all she looked like an angel.

Well, until you saw her face, which was plastered in an angry glare.

"What do you want Candace?" she said viciously.

Candace resisted the urge to strangle the small girl and shut the door. "Do you want to find your brother or not?"

Suzy's scowl softened slightly and she nodded ever so meekly. "Yeah. Everyone in the kitchen?"

Candace nodded and followed the girl to the table, where Isabella and Ferb greeted Suzy with warm smiles and a glass of water and Buford with a glare that would make a grown man cry. Suzy simply stared him down and sat down in a chair, her eyebrows crinkling together in an unflattering way as she sipped from her glass.

Ferb and Isabella exchanged uneasy glances at the girl's angry demeanor. Could Candace and Buford be right about her after all?

"So. What do you know about Jeremy going missing?" the girl asked coldly.

Candace narrowed her eyes and planted her hands on the table. "We were hoping you could tell us, considering the guy on the phone said you could help us."

Suzy's blue eyes widened ever so slightly but she quickly concealed it. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Really?" Buford growled. "Because you'd think that since the person said that he would start killing people, and your brother is one of them, you would want to get him back."

Suzy froze. "He didn't say he would kill them," she whispered to the table top.

"Come again?" Isabella said in surprise.

The young girl looked up, blinking back angry tears. "Fine. I'll help. I don't know who the guy is, but I know where they are. They're about five miles outside of this place called Gravity Falls. He said he kidnapped them because…"

She frowned slowly and looked over at Candace. "He wanted you. He stole my brother because he wanted you. This is YOUR FAULT!"

The girl screamed and leaped at Candace, her arms outstretched.

Candace, without thinking, thrust her hand out. The water from the glasses on the table shot up and hit Suzy full force in the face, knocking the girl back into her chair.

She sat there for a moment, stunned and dripping wet, and her eyes on Candace in disbelief. Isabella, Ferb, and Buford all winced and sat back in their seats, looking at Candace sympathetically.

"What the heck was THAT?" Suzy squeaked out.

Candace saw it perfectly, in a new light; the fear in Suzy's eyes, how the girls fingers trembled when she looked at Candace. The teen smirked evilly and leaned forward on the table. "THAT, Suzy, is what will happen if you don't help us. Deal?"

The girl nodded meekly and Candace looked back at Ferb, her smug smile fading when she saw the look of slight fear on his face.

Though she had Suzy's fear at the moment, Candace was no longer sure she wanted it.

* * *

Six hours later found the odd group at the abandoned mine just outside of Gravity Falls where Suzy said the man was holding their family members and friends.

"This is so clichéd," Buford muttered as he angrily cracked his knuckles and stared at the worn down building. "Everything bad happens in old abandoned mines. Someone always dies."

Isabella rolled her eyes and punched the bully. "Way to keep our spirits up Buford."

"Would you two please stop?" Ferb muttered. "You sound like an old married couple."

The two tweens made disgusted faces and fake gagged, shutting up quickly as Candace glared at them. "Suzy, where to?"

When the girl looked at her in disgust, Candace looked pointedly at the creek they were nearby, that she knew led down to the lake in Gravity Falls. Suzy paled and pointed to the left of the mining house. "There."

The group trotted that way quietly, Candace hanging back slightly and glancing down at Perry. "What do you think?" she whispered.

Perry glanced towards the mine, his eyes furrowed slightly. _"No one I don't recognize in there. I can smell everyone that's missing though. You know I can't help once I'm in there."_

Candace nodded and picked Perry up so they could continue their conversation more easily. "I know. But you can stand guard outside."

Perry smiled grimly. _"Just be careful, okay?"_

The half-mermaid snorted. "Right. When have I ever been careful, Perry?"

With that sentence, she put Perry down and slipped inside the abandoned mine house first, the others close behind her. Candace focused half on the task in front of her and half on the creek behind her, knowing that with a twitch of her fingers she could use it.

If she could move her fingers, that was.

"Hey, what the heck?!" Buford yelped. "Why can't I move?"

Candace glanced sideways, noting that her eyes were the only part of her she could move. She could still breathe, but every part of her body was frozen. Out of the corner of her eye she could see that Buford and Ferb were the same way, as were, she assumed, Isabella and Suzy.

"Bravo, Candace. And Suzy, I couldn't have asked for a better servant," the nasty voice said from the shadows. It wasn't disguised anymore, and Candace vaguely registered that she knew who it was.

"Suzy, what does he mean?" Isabella asked fearfully.

The tiny girl stepped around them, completely mobile, and Candace almost yelled her lungs out until she saw the slight look of terror in the girl's eyes. Suzy's fingers trembled as she looked up at Candace. "I'm sorry Candace," she whispered. "I…he said he would kill Jeremy first if I didn't lead you here."

Candace was incredibly confused. "Wait…you mean you forced Suzy to take us here?"

The voice cackled. "Yes, of course Candace. I knew that even you couldn't terrify her as much as the thought of losing her brother."

If Candace could have clenched her fists she would have. "Who the hell are you?" she shouted, her eyes narrowing as much as she could let them.

The voice chuckled again, making Suzy wince. For once, Candace felt bad for the girl. "Why Candace, haven't you figured it out? I do have my spies in Gravity Falls. It didn't take me long to figure out your secret."

The figure stepped from the shadows. He seemed much taller at first, until Candace noticed that his hair was actually about the height of the man-no-the boy.

It was a boy. He wore a sparkly blue tuxedo; his white hair was perfectly positioned and a slightly cracked amulet was around his neck. His pudgy pale cheeks, the freckles glaringly obvious, were flushed from excitement and his dark blue eyes glared wickedly.

Ferb recognized him first from Mabel's constant complaints about him. "Gideon," he hissed, his eyes filled with a hatred that Candace rarely saw there.

The boy smiled wickedly. "Oh, so you've heard of me. Why yes, it is me. And I will have your secrets, Candace. I will. You can't hide them from me, not like those others."

Candace frowned slightly, her fingers twitching a little. Wait…twitching? She attempted to move further, sighing when she realized she couldn't. "Others?"

"NEVER MIND!" Gideon shouted, his eyes flashing as brightly as his amulet. "They don't matter because now I have you!"

Candace wracked her brain frantically, trying to figure out what he meant. Others…others like her? That was impossible, because she was the only half-mermaid in the world. Of course, if he meant other mermaids….oh god.

"Oh my god," Candace whispered under her breath, suddenly realizing what she had to do.

Gideon, not having heard her, clasped his amulet tightly. "Now, now that I have you, now that my amulet is fixed, I can RULE. I can have that shack, I can have Mabel, and I can FINALLY figure out your secrets, girl!"

Candace tuned the tiny maniac out, focusing all of her energy on the nearby creek. She needed that. It was her only means to getting out of there. Slowly, she felt her fingers loosen until she was able to wiggle them. It wasn't much, but it was all the girl needed.

A massive wave of water flew in through the window, sweeping Gideon into it and releasing everyone from their frozen positions.

Candace grabbed Ferb and shoved him towards the door. "Get out of here! I know what I have to do! Go!"

Ferb grabbed Isabella's wrist and yanked her towards the door. Candace ran for the window, basically surfed out on a wave, and dove for the creek. She concentrated like mad and ran on the top of the water straight for the lake, trying to ignore the sounds from behind her.

She reached the lake, paused for only a moment, and dove into the tiny back corner that was blocked off by a tall rock wall.

It took a moment for her eyes to adjust and another for her tail to form, and in that amount of time she was surrounded by the ugliest mermaids in the world. The girl gulped quietly and backed up to the wall, her confidence wavering.

_You…I remember you, _said one of them in her mind.

The green eyes sparkled just as beautifully as Candace remembered them. The green flaky tail was just as disgusting as before, the skin still wrinkled, the hair still resembling moldy seaweed.

_You're the half mermaid; the one we said didn't belong. _

Candace trembled and nodded. _And you're…you're…._she wracked her brain for the name, pulling it out of the depths of her brain. _You're Shona. _

_Yes. And now that you've returned, I'm afraid I must kill you. _

_Wait! _Candace yelped, throwing her hands up. _Wait, stop! I need your help, please!_

The mermaids all made repulsive gurgling sounds, which Candace realized was probably laughter. _What…what's so funny?_

Shona shook her head, strands of her hair drifting to the bottom of the pool. _Even if we could get out to assist you, why would we? You are partially human; you deserve to die._

_Because,_ Candace practically cried. _Because Gideon has my family and friends._

Every mermaid hissed and darted away into the darkness except for Shona, and even she looked uncomfortable. _Gideon, _she hissed, her eyes filling with hatred. _We know Gideon. We will help you, young mermaid. This one time. He is the only reason we would help any human._

_Why? _Candace asked curiously, releasing her grip on the rocks behind her.

Shona snarled. _He promised to release us from our prison. We assisted him like he wished. And then he used a potion to turn my sisters and me into hideous creatures. We did not always resemble such revolting women. We were once beautiful and he stole it from us. Perhaps, if you can help us, we will forgive your kind. But never Gideon. He must be stopped at all costs. _

Candace fairly glowed with joy. _How do I get you out of your prison, to help?_

_It was said in the ancient curse, _one of the other mermaids said, coming out of hiding, _that only if a human could sacrifice someone for one of our kind could we be released. We cannot go into the main lake. But with help, we can move up the creek. It runs into the pool, hindering us from leaving. _

Candace smirked. _Leave that up to me._

* * *

Gideon snarled at his captives, holding a knife to Suzy's throat. Despite her nastiness, the second that he had grabbed her and threatened her life, the others had come back immediately. "I will ask you one more time: WHERE IS THAT MERMAID?" he yelled, shaking Suzy so that her feet were no longer touching the floor.

Suzy sniffled as everyone once again shook their heads. "We don't know," Stacy growled, her eyes filled with utter hatred.

Gideon yelled in frustration and threw Suzy to the floor, causing the girl to cry out in pain as her ankle hit the floor the wrong way. Jeremy scooted over to his sister, despite his bound hands and feet, and leaned his cheek gently on hers, his eyes glaring into Gideon's.

"What is your problem?" he growled. "She's seven! She doesn't deserve to be treated like this!"

Gideon snorted and Suzy looked up at him fearfully. "Oh Jeremy," the boy said calmly. "Your sister is the reason you're all here now."

Jeremy looked like he'd been slapped. "Don't you say things like that about-!"

"Jeremy," Suzy whispered softly, using her normal voice and not the childish one she typically used around him. "He's telling the truth. He said that if I helped him capture Candace, he would leave you guys alone."

Jeremy stared at his sister, his eyes wide as he tried to find the little girl he normally knew. "What? Suzy…what do you mean?"

Suzy almost choked on her tears. "I HATED Candace. She always took you away from me. But now I hate you more!" she screamed at Gideon. "I wish I had never listened to you!"

She opened her mouth to say more but Gideon clasped his amulet and Suzy gasped, clutching at her throat as she struggled for breath. "None of that now," Gideon said, clucking his tongue in disappointment.

"You let her go!" Jeremy's mother shouted, her face covered in tears as she watched her daughter struggle for breath.

Gideon tilted his head, as if contemplating the idea. "Mmmm, no I don't think I-"

A blast of water hit him from behind and picked him up. Suzy collapsed to the floor, gasping for breath, and everyone turned to see Candace in the doorway, her hands out to either side of her. "You let her go, scumbag," Candace growled, "or I swear I will kill you."

She dropped Gideon to the floor and he smirked at her. "You and what army?"

He darted out of the building and Candace glanced at the captives. "Stay here. I'll be right back."

She followed Gideon outside to find him glaring at the mermaids that were lined up on the creek bed. He looked at Candace in utter disgust. "You enlisted _them _to help you?"

Candace narrowed her eyes. "Yeah, I did."

A slow, evil smile spread across Gideon's face. "And they told you about how they escape their prison and curse, right?"

Candace hesitated. Something about Gideon's look unsettled her, almost like he desired that knowledge. "I…maybe."

Gideon snarled and turned to the mermaids. "You think she's going to keep her promise? She won't. She'll use you to save everyone and then abandon you like everyone else has."

"Like you have," hissed Shona. Her voice was surprisingly melodious for such an ugly creature, but Candace figured that it was part of the curse.

Gideon shrugged nonchalantly. "Yes. But she worked hard to get you here. You know what happens when she saves them? She leaves you here and you shrivel up or get killed by humans."

Shona narrowed her eyes, turning to Candace. "Is this true?"

Candace shook her head. "No, of course not!" she yelped.

"Really?" Gideon said, tilting his head. "So who are you sacrificing to save them?"

Candace stammered and the mermaids began hissing. "NO!" Candace yelped. "I swore I would help you, and I mean it!"

Gideon snickered. "Really? Prove it."

He held his hand up and thrust it out at the old, unsteady mine house. The wood splintered and cracked, debris falling into the creek and onto the grass, screams coming from the inside of the house.

"Prove it, girl," Gideon growled. "Prove you'll save everyone."

Candace stared anxiously at the house. On the one hand, she could use the creek water to move the debris. But could she make it? And the debris would get swept into the creek and ruin the pool for the mermaids. But if it collapsed, her friends and family would be killed.

Candace sank to the ground and took a deep breath. She raised her hands and some of the water flowed up from the creek. She surrounded the house with it and pressed with all of her might, solely using the water to hold the wood together.

The next thing she knew, Perry was at her feet, chattering rapidly. _"You can do it Candace. Isabella got out of her bonds and is freeing everyone else. You only have to hold on a little longer."_

Candace nodded and gritted her teeth, standing back up. It was then she noticed the clumps of water flying off. Stunned, she looked back to see Gideon waving his hands. Each time he did, more water flew away.

The Johnson family ran from the house, followed quickly by Baljeet, Buford, and their parents.

Candace kept adding more water, but each time she did, it took more and more effort, and she began sinking lower and lower.

She vaguely registered Stacy and Jeremy grabbing her arms to keep her from collapsing, and the frantic "EVERYONE IS OUT!" call that Isabella yelled as she darted from the house with Phineas and Ferb at her sides.

Candace's vision went black and she collapsed to the ground, hearing the crushing sound of hundreds of pounds of wood falling to the ground.

* * *

She woke up on a blanket in the field, sitting straight up and looking around frantically. Her mother quickly wrapped her in a hug. "Honey it's okay. Everyone is okay."

"No!" Candace said quickly. "The mermaids! I promised…I promised them that-"

"Shhh. Hey, Candace," whispered Dipper, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Did you happen to look at the mermaids?"

Candace looked over towards the creek and her jaw dropped. She stood up slowly and with help from Dipper managed to trudge over to the creek.

A beautiful, slim mermaid with sparkling blonde hair, the edges tinged bright green, sat on a rock, her green eyes filled with laughter. She smiled brightly at Candace, her teeth straight and perfect, her tanned skin stretching with laugh lines. Her dark green tail glimmered in the late afternoon sun and she used it to flick water at the kids, who were splashing in the creek with the other mermaids, now just as gorgeous as the first.

"S-Shona?" Candace stammered.

The smile brightened. "Yes, Candace. It is me. Don't look so startled. You sacrificed yourself; or at least, you were willing to. As soon as you collapsed, the curse lifted. And once my sisters and I realized this, we attacked Gideon vigorously."

Candace frowned. "Where is he?"

Shona frowned slightly. "He got away. That amulet is a strong force. But at least one of his legs is broken. And don't worry. We swear from now on only to get revenge on him. He is the one who anguished us the most. The rest of your kind is safe from us."

Candace grinned. "Thanks, Shona."

Shona inclined her head towards her. "Speaking of injuries, that young lady over there…her ankle needs attending to. When you have fixed it, would you mind returning us to our home?"

Candace glanced in the direction Shona was pointing, spotting Suzy sitting alone on a rock. Jeremy and her parents stood slightly away, talking quietly. "Of course. Be right back."

Candace stepped over to Suzy and sank down next to her on the rock. "How's your ankle?" she asked softly, sitting with her bare feet (someone had removed her shoes) in the water.

Suzy looked up, her eyes rimmed red. "Why do you care?" she whispered, though more pathetically than rudely.

Candace shrugged and leaned over, wrapping a delicate hand around the girl's skin. Suzy yelped at the shot of pain and then her eyes widened in amazement as the pain vanished completely. Candace removed her hand and glanced over at the girl.

Suzy studied her quietly for a while. "You're a mermaid?" she finally said, more of a statement than a question.

Candace nodded, watching the girl cautiously. Suzy stared out at the other mermaids for a moment. "Well….you saved everyone. Even me. At the risk of yourself."

After a brief silence, Suzy looked up with a hesitant smile. "I guess I can try to like you."

* * *

**Phew. Okay, that was really long. And it went a little fast, I know. Sorry! **

**Please let me know what you thought, and continue to submit ideas for me! Directions to do so are in the first chapter and on my profile page. I will also accept one-word prompts!**

**Review please!**


	3. ficklepickle7: Talent

**Ficklepickle7's request**

**Hey guys! Fake baby went well…Jake got to play dad for a weekend (: It was so cute! Also, I'm putting up a one shot for him on his birthday, so keep an eye out for it! It won't be for another two weeks or so; this is just a heads up. **

**DanioftheFuture: Will do!**

**Ficklepickle7: Thanks for this idea!**

**Frostpinkloverfr: Thank you for telling me that. I was going to tell you that I wasn't going to do it, if only because I hate injuring my characters unless I have to. That just seemed incredibly extreme to me. I'm not a huge fan of torture fics, unless I don't make them extremely graphic. **

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb. **

* * *

The quiet strums of the guitar strings sent shock waves through the water, ripples bouncing through the ocean and hitting off of everything in their way.

Candace swam curiously towards the marvelous noise, her orange and red tail flickering in the sunlight that shone down into the water.

She pushed aside a clump of seaweed and blinked in surprise.

_Perry? You play guitar?_

The secret agent nodded sheepishly and quickly put the instrument down, blushing slightly at the discovery of his hidden talent.

Candace frowned suddenly, her face the definition of confusion.

_How is playing the guitar underwater even POSSIBLE?_

* * *

**Ha-ha Candace. I like how this came out , considering I wrote it at one in the morning on my iPod (:**

**Review, please! Also, I would still love ideas! (pssst…and congrats to my youth pastor, who is pregnant! :DD)**


	4. Yarthayaj'knaushtavdhladleklwa: Cody

**Yarthayaj'knaushtavdhladleklwa's request. Dude. That is such a long name. **

**Chronofall: I'm definitely giving that a shot. **

**Frostpinkloverfr: I may do both of them; they're both neat ideas!**

**d-u: I may have to alter that, to make it fit into one or two chapters, but I will see what I come up with. Also, maybe not eating mermaids. Maybe killing them, but not eating them.**

**XxxyouxxX: That one seems really complicated. I don't think I could fit that into one or two chapters. **

**Mythseer: I can do one where they CAPTURE Santa. I refuse to kill Santa Claus. This is a children's show, after all. Maybe ignore the toxic waste idea, and just have it be a mission to save Santa.**

**Dim61: I have no idea what to do with that. **

**Burns: No…that could potentially end up as a crossover with Percy Jackson in my mind, and that isn't happening. **

**Missourah: No. I don't do Code Lyoko. Another crossover that has nothing to do with the SLOC series. **

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb. This chapter rated T for swearing. Sorry for mistakes!**

* * *

GENERAL POV

* * *

Thunder boomed and lightening flickered as Candace lazily stroked Perry's back, her eyes half closed as she watched the news, despite it being on mute.

Phineas and Ferb, Buford, Baljeet, and all the Fireside Girls were at Isabella's house for a sleepover. Her parents were upstairs restoring some old records that somebody had donated to their antique store. Perry had just returned from one of his more challenging missions and was exhausted. He had collapsed on the couch next to Candace the moment he had come in.

Candace had been bored all day. Stacy was applying for a few jobs around town and had an interview that day, and Jeremy was covering for someone at Slushy Dawg. Jenny had been prepping for Earth day all week, and was now celebrating at the Community Center. Candace had contemplated going down, but the sudden rain had deterred her.

So here she was, stuck watching the news in a lightning storm because nothing else was on.

Candace rolled her eyes and thumped her head back on the couch, staring at the ceiling in hopes that inspiration would hit her. While she could go outside, she would have to concentrate like mad so that she wasn't hit with pouring rain. One moment of zoning out could result in her flopping on the ground like a dead fish-which was kind of the perfect analogy, seeing as how she couldn't move very far with her tail.

Candace brought her head back up and stifled a yelp as a picture flashed on the TV screen. The red head leapt from the couch, knocking Perry off in the process, and grabbed for the remote control. She hit the volume button frantically, her eyes wide.

Perry dusted himself and looked at her curiously. _"Something catch your eye, Candace?"_

"Shh!" Candace hissed, waving a hand at the monotreme.

Perry, instantly concerned, turned his attention to the television and slowly started growling, his eyes narrowing and his fur bristling slightly as the news anchor started talking.

"In recent news, kidnapper Cody Mitchell is being released from prison due to good behavior. While this is only probation, police have advised us that due to the seriousness of his previous crimes, we are permitted to tell the public. He will not be allowed to live in the same area as he did previously, but rather in another house, under constant supervision of the police. He was released two days ago, and has thus far retained his freedom. In other news, the Earth day celebration continues at the Community Center…"

Candace shut off the television and sank back into the couch, her face white. Perry looked angrily at the TV and then hopped up next to Candace and rested a hand on her shoulder. _"Hey. Listen. He isn't across the street, and he is under constant supervision. You'll be okay."_

The girl shivered and rubbed her shoulders. "Perry, what if he comes after me?"

Perry rubbed Candace's back gently. _"He can't. Even if he could, I wouldn't let him. Want me to ask Monogram to assign an agent to watch you?"_

Candace thought about it for a moment, and then shook her head. "No. I can do this. I'm a lot more powerful than when he captured me. I'll be okay."

Perry nodded gently and gave Candace a quick hug, wincing when he felt how much she was trembling.

* * *

LATER THAT NIGHT

* * *

It was probably around 11:30 when the telephone rang. Linda had come downstairs an hour ago to hang out with Candace while Lawrence continued with the restoration of the records. The woman looked at the phone in confusion.

"Who could be calling so late?" she pondered.

Candace yawned and frowned, patting Perry lightly. "Phineas and Ferb, maybe?"

Linda shrugged and picked up the receiver on the third ring. "Hello?"

Candace, being so close to her mother, was able to hear the conversation perfectly.

"Linda? This is Dr. Hirano…" said the voice at the other end.

Candace rolled her eyes. Dr. Hirano rarely used her first name, because she despised it so much, and insisted that everyone call her Doctor or Mrs. Hirano.

"Yeah, hi. Is there something wrong?" Linda asked.

The woman at the other end paused. "Well…I was concerned about Ginger-her asthma has been acting up lately with all the weird weather changes. I sent Stacy over to get her about an hour ago and they haven't come back yet."

Candace frowned immediately. Stacy had gotten her license about a week ago, and was very careful about driving, especially with the recent weather abnormalities. She would have been home almost immediately after getting Ginger.

"Did you try calling her?" Linda asked.

"Yes. When she drives she always puts her phone out where she, or in this case Ginger, can reach it. Ginger would have answered. But all I got was the voicemail."

Linda looked over at Candace. "Have you heard from Stacy, Candace?"

Candace shook her head, twisting her fingers nervously in her lap. "No. Not since she texted me about her job interview she had earlier."

Linda frowned, her brow narrowed in concern. "She may have pulled off to the side of the road because of the weather. It is nasty out there. And cell reception right now is a bit spotty. I would wait for a little while, and then call her again. Even if something did happen, the police wouldn't take a missing report until later tomorrow."

Dr. Hirano sniffed and Candace grimaced as she realized the woman was probably crying. "Will do. If you hear from them, can you tell me?"

"Of course," Linda said soothingly.

The women said goodbye and hung up the phone. Linda glanced at Candace. "Candace, I know it's raining, but could you run over to the Garcia-Shapiro house? They might be there waiting out the rain, and their cells could not be working."

Candace nodded. "Sure. Come on Perry. Let's go for a walk."

Perry hopped off the couch and followed Candace to the door, where she grabbed an umbrella and cracked open the door cautiously, her hand outstretched. The rain that would have hit her was deflected instantly and flung backwards. Candace smirked and stepped out of the house, the soles of her shoes the only things getting wet. Perry stuck closely to her side and the two ventured across the street.

As soon as Candace stepped onto the sidewalk on the opposite side of the street, her cell phone rang. She looked at the display and sighed in relief as she saw Stacy's number appear on the screen.

"Stacy," she said, answering the phone. "Your mom is freaking out, where are you?"

"Candace," the girl whimpered. "Candace you need to listen to me."

Candace's smile fell to the ground with her umbrella. She was drenched in seconds and barely managed to get to the side of the house, where there was cover from the street, before she fell to the ground, her legs gone and replaced with her tail. "Shit," she muttered, looking at Perry helplessly. "Stacy, what's wrong?"

Stacy's voice trembled as she spoke. "I picked up Ginger and we were on our way back to the car when he…he jumped us. Candace I don't have a lot of time. He didn't search us and he went to the bathroom, which is the only reason I was able to call you."

"Who?" Candace growled, her eyes narrowing and all of the rain surrounding her exploding into the air from her anger.

"Cody. I don't know Candace, I don't know how he evaded the police, but he got us and took us by boat to some island in the middle of the ocean. He separated Ginger and I…and Candace he says we're bait. Please Candace. Whatever you do, please don't do this alone."

Candace opened her mouth to respond, but Stacy let out a shrill shriek. "What the hell are you doing?!" came an enraged voice from the other end of the line.

There was a scuffling sound and then angry breathing came on the line. "Candace. You will come fucking get these bitches, and you will not call the cops, or I will kill them. Do I make myself clear?"

Candace scowled, though her lower lip trembled, and she nodded. "Yes. Perfectly. And do I make myself clear when I say that if there is a single injury on either of them, I will drown you slowly and painfully?"

Cody snickered. "You're pathetic."

The dial tone rang and Candace growled. "Fuck you," she muttered, glaring at the mobile device.

Perry looked like he was going to murder someone with his bare hands. _"How do I get you dry?" _he chattered, his eyebrows narrowing.

Candace shook her head. "You don't need to get me dry. You just need to get us to the ocean."

* * *

Perry slowed the hovercraft over the tiny deserted island and glanced over the edge. _"This is probably it," _he chattered, starting to lower the hover jet.

Candace didn't wait for him to land. She yanked herself over the edge and plunged into the chilling salt water below. She shivered and swam rapidly to shore, using the waves to propel her movement.

The island wasn't quite as deserted as they had thought. A small building sat just off the shoreline, with a dock running out into the ocean about forty five feet. The rest of the island consisted of trees and a helipad, and nothing else.

Candace pulled herself onto the dock, which had a roof on it, just as Perry landed nearby. He ran up to her as Candace waved her hand, pushing the water off of her. Within minutes, she was standing again.

"Let's go," she muttered. She was no longer scared of Cody; rather, she was mad. Royally pissed, was the better term. When people messed with her friends…well, that was not okay. Not okay at all. And Candace meant to fix the problem.

"Can you find Cody, Perry? Or Stacy and Ginger? I'd rather you find them first, and then we can keep track of Cody while we get them out."

Perry nodded and frowned, sniffing the air lightly. They should have thought to bring Pinky with them, but Candace was too scared for Stacy and Ginger's lives to waste any time.

He nodded. _"Ginger is the closest. She's that way, on the first floor. Stacy is three floors up."_

He pointed to the right and had to scramble to keep up as Candace ran forward, shoving her hands to either side of her in order to keep the rain off of her. When she reached the door, Perry had the lock picked in about ten seconds, and the two walked in quietly. Perry frowned slightly and then pointed to the left.

The two ran silently, slowing at intersections until finally Perry skidded to a halt outside of a door. _"In there," _he chattered softly.

He picked the lock once more and they were in momentarily.

Ginger sat silently in a chair in the middle of a nearly empty room, tears rolling down her cheeks. Her hands were bound to the chair, as were her legs, and she was gagged and blindfolded.

Candace trotted over quickly and slowed as she saw the girl tense. "Ginger. It's me. Candace."

The girl began shaking, Candace assumed, from relief. And then the teen realized the problem. While Stacy knew about Perry, Ginger had no idea that the platypus was an agent. The girl looked at Perry and he grimaced.

A look of determination glinted in the monotreme's eyes, and he walked up to Ginger carefully. With a deep breath, he began untying her ankles. He glanced up at Candace and shook his head. _"Candace, we aren't getting out of here without her finding out. Just untie her. I'm not worried about her telling anyone."_

After a moment of hesitation, Candace reached over and untied the girls gag and blindfold. Ginger, still trembling, raised her teary eyes to Candace. "Thanks," she whispered hoarsely.

The girl opened her mouth to say more, but felt hands untying her ankles. And they weren't Candace's, considering that the girl was now fumbling with the knots around Ginger's wrists.

The Fireside Girl leaned over slightly and her eyes widened when she saw Perry. He glanced up and gave her a hesitant smile before resuming his work. Ginger frowned, opened her mouth, and then shook her head. "It can wait," she determined. "Where's Stacy?"

Perry and Candace looked at one another, small smiles on their faces. "Upstairs," Candace said. "We have to move, quickly. We'll explain later. Can you walk?"

Ginger stood up unsteadily and nodded. "Yeah. Is there water anywhere though?"

Candace glanced around and pointed to a shut cabinet. A water bottle came flying out and flew into Candace's outstretched hand and she handed it to Ginger. "We have to move quickly," she said as Ginger drank the water.

The girl capped the bottle and tucked it into her bag, which had been flung into a corner. She shouldered it and motioned to the doorway.

"Shall we?"

They reached the top floor with no trouble, but Perry slowed as they reached the end of the hallway.

"_Cody is in there with her."_

Candace scowled. "Well, we still have to get him. And if I'm right, there is a pipeline running to a sink in that room. We should be okay."

They barged in and Candace froze as she found herself at gunpoint. "You don't move a foot," Cody growled, "or I will blow your brains out."

Candace scowled and clenched her fists at her sides. "Just let Stacy and Ginger go."

Cody smirked. "What? And let them blab all over the place where you are? Do you know how hard it was to kill those cops watching me? Let me tell you, they didn't go down without a fight."

Candace felt tears well up in her eyes. Her father had been a police officer, before he was killed in the line of action. "You killed the police officers?"

Cody snickered and shoved Candace back into the wall. Ginger was holding Perry tightly, keeping him from attacking the man. Perry was attempting to stay calm, but the gun pointed at Candace's head made him want to kill the man.

Candace twitched her fingers lightly and felt the water in the pipes respond to her. "I can't believe you. You know that if you get caught, it's jail for life, right?"

"I'm not getting caught," Cody said smugly.

Candace glanced at the gun pointed to her forehead and thought for a moment. Her fingers flipped slightly and water swung out of the faucet from the sink in the corner. She kept her eyes on the gun, as if scared by it, and she gulped, bringing the water closer.

"And if you did get caught?" she questioned.

Cody rolled his eyes. "I won't. But I would just use you to make a getaway. Duh."

When he said duh, he swung his arm out slightly, moving the gun so that it wasn't focused on Candace's forehead. The water flew forward, wrapped around the gun, and threw it to the ground so quickly that Cody didn't move.

Ginger released Perry and he flew at Cody and tackled him to the floor, his fists flying so quickly that Candace couldn't see them. The girl darted to the gun and kicked it into an open closet.

She threw a hand out and thrust a large amount of water at Cody, wrapping it around him and pulling the man away from Perry. Cody's nose was broken and both eyes were already turning black. He spit two teeth from his mouth and struggled against the water. "The fuck?" he muttered.

Candace kept hold of Cody as Ginger ran to release Stacy. The sisters hugged tightly as Candace glared at Cody. "I got a lot stronger, and much more controlled in case you didn't notice."

Cody opened his mouth but Candace tightened her right fist and brought her left one up, making the water cover all of Cody's body and his mouth, so he couldn't speak.

"I could drown you, like I said I would," Candace speculated. "But then I would be no better than you."

Cody looked confused, and also slightly terrified, having no choice but to listen as Candace elaborated. "You wanted to kill me. If I killed you I would be no better than you. But you wouldn't know anything about that. Because you have no guts."

Cody scoffed in disgust, in turn getting a mouthful of water which he began choking on. Candace threw him to the floor and let him cough. Stacy had already called the police while Candace was talking, and by using their mobile tracking device, they were already on their way.

Candace leaned over into Cody's bruised face. "You're finished."

* * *

The Hirano's and Candace watched the men take Cody away. He had been strapped onto a stretcher and was yelling things about mermaids and kung-fu platypi and girls who could move water with their minds. The police were convinced he was insane, and adding to the fact that he had killed three of their own, they were none too happy with the kidnapper and murderer.

Once they were on the boat headed back to Danville, speeding over the water in the now crystal clear night, Stacy turned to Ginger, Perry, and Candace.

"So…" she said, trailing off as she looked between Ginger and Perry, who were nearly the same height.

"I'll keep it a secret, I promise," Ginger said softly. Everything had been explained to her and she had been given a pamphlet to read. She now understood the consequences of telling anyone about Perry, and she wasn't about to, seeing as how he had just helped save her life.

"Thanks, girly," Stacy said, rubbing the girl's head affectionately.

Ginger mumbled in protest, but smiled.

Stacy looked at Candace with a grim smile. "Thanks for coming Candace."

The mermaid hugged her friend tightly. "Come on Stacy. You know I would always come for you."

Stacy smiled lightly. "I know. You're a good friend."

Candace grinned and leaned on the railing, staring at the harbor as it started appearing. They were soon able to exit the boat and greet their families, who had been alerted of the incident. The police were befuddled as to how a teenage girl and a Fireside Girl had beat up a fully grown man, but for now, they weren't questioning it too much.

As their feet landed on the dock, Stacy groaned in annoyance. "Aww, man! I left my phone on the island!"

* * *

**Okay. I want to make a quick note to my readers: **

**Guys, I want story IDEAS. Not the entire plot! I would actually love one or two word prompts, or sentence prompts. They make it so much more fun for me, because I get to be creative, and more fun for you, because you don't already know the plot of the entire chapter. Please keep that in mind if you submit something. **

**If it is a one word prompt you are submitting, I will welcome multiple ideas from one person.**

**Review please!**


	5. Fanatic97: Whales

**Whales-a prompt from Fanatic97. **

**I want to say this right now: if your prompt involves characters from anything other than Phineas and Ferb, Gravity Falls, or the Little Mermaid, I will not do it. It can involve any of my OC characters, but I will not crossover with any other shows or books than the ones mentioned above. Therefore if your prompt** **idea**** has something other than what I have approved, I will not use it. Sorry for that. **

**Meanwhile, here are responses to the people who submitted legitimate ideas: **

**Master Dragonfire and 14AmyChan: Done and done. **

**d-u: I'm not sure that I could fit that into one or two chapters. That would end up being a full story. It sounds neat though. If you have a one word prompt or something that you think could relate to this let me know. **

**mythseer: I don't particularly enjoy Family Guy. I don't want to base a story on it. I can do the whole save Santa thing. With this story I might be able to work with it. **

**Burns: Again, I won't take ideas from any series other than those mentioned above. Sorry! **

**Cazz: I like that. Any ideas on how I can involve Candace? **

**reach17: Aside from the Slenderman thing, I really like that idea. I'll see what I can do. **

**Disney fan: again, no other series. **

**Schmebulock: Possibly...I'll look up the challenges and see. How would I involve Candace?**

**Scream88, ROTBH, bio, and dim61: I'm sorry, those ideas either are not allowed or I don't like them. While they would be interesting, I won't do other shows besides those previously mentioned.**

**GEO-guy: I'll keep those in mind. They sound neat. **

**Queen-X and Pricepop: I'm sorry those both involve things other than the previously mentioned ones. **

**Deep thought and observer: how would I involve Candace in either of those? Also, I'd rather not use religion. **

**Flanders: see previous. I don't want to start any debates on religion. **

**Guys seriously I love one and two word prompts. They make for neat stories. **

**Speaking of neat stories...I don't own Phineas and Ferb. **

* * *

GENERAL POV

* * *

When you're Candace Flynn, and you're part mermaid, life never gets boring. She sometimes wished it did, but her luck never held. Like the time she saved a whale, for instance.

Now THAT'S an interesting story...

* * *

Candace swam quietly through the ocean, just relaxing and enjoying the sunlight that was filtering through the water. Her tail flickered as the rays of light caught it, sending sparks of orange and red onto the sand below her.

It was early in the day, and Candace had just felt like going for a swim. She had left a note, grabbed her bike, and headed for the pier. No one, save for Perry, had seen her leave.

She flipped in the water so that she was swimming on her back, putting her arms behind her head and relaxing, letting the current carry her. She flicked her tail lazily once in a while in order to keep herself on course but otherwise rarely moved.

_Help! Help somebody, please! _

Candace stopped swimming and looked around, startled. _Hello? Who's there? Where are you?_

_I'm towards your right! My baby got caught in the net, can you please come save him!?_

Candace immediately turned towards the right and swam towards the sound of the voice, looking around intently.

She didn't have to look for long. She almost ran into the Orca sitting right in front of her before she could stop. The girl quickly backed up and apologized.

_I'm so sorry! Are you who was calling me? _Candace asked quickly, putting her hand on the mammal's back.

The animal nodded, which was a funny sight, considering she was a fairly large animal. _Yes. My baby was captured by those fishermen. His name is Humphrey. I am Molly. Please, can you help?__  
_

_Of course, _Candace said soothingly. She glanced around and spotted a boat a distance away. _Is that it? _she asked, pointing_. __  
_

Molly nodded again. _Yes. Please, hurry. The men on the boat did not seem normal_.

Candace snorted. She'd dealt with her fair share of crazy fishermen. They were never normal.

* * *

Getting to the boat was easy. But the fact of the matter was, the baby Orca Humphrey was caught from his tail down in a huge net. The men on board were yelling and pulling, and Humphrey was not too happy.

Candace swam up to him, her hands outstretched to show that she wasn't a threat. She had learned her lesson of never quickly approaching an animal after the octopus incident.

_Are you Humphrey?_ she asked softly.

The animal nodded miserably, his big, dark eyes filled with tears. _Yes. Who are you? Can you get me out? _he asked miserably.

Candace nodded and swam up to the knot holding him in place. _My name is Candace. Your mom sent me. I'm going to try my best to get you out of here, I promise._

Humphrey sniffled but remained still as Candace swam around the knot, looking for a way to undo it. The boat above her rocked the water multiple times, but with her powers Candace was able to keep the ocean steady.

She reached out to grab the rope and winced as she felt a stinging sensation in the tips of her fingers. _Shoot_, she muttered. _They laced the rope with needles._

Humphrey whimpered and Candace sighed, knowing that her powers would heal her within the next few hours. She began pulling at the knots, wincing every time her finger was sliced open.

Within a few minutes, the water around her was pink from the blood pouring out of her fingers. It wasn't long before a curious shark swam over.

Humohrey bellowed in terror, thrashing at his restraints, but Candace recognized the shark and sighed in relief.

_Sam_, she said with a smile. _Can you help? He's seriously caught. _

The secret agent shark swam around the rope a few times while Candace calmed Humphrey down._ Seems to me_, he said_, that you need some tools. You can take a look in my hat if you want. But be careful. He's young but powerful. _

Candace wasn't sure what Sam meant but she didn't ask. She stuck her bleeding hand in the agents hat and rummaged around until she found an underwater hand saw. She used it to carefully saw through the ropes and then tucked it back into Sam's hat.

_Thanks Sam,_ she said, handing it over and listening as the fishermen above cursed about their loss.

Sam nodded his head. _Any time. I have to go fight. But do you of want me to see if I can find Perry, so I can tell him about this?_

Candace shook her head._ That's okay. Thanks anyway Sam!_

The shark smiled and swam away. Candace turned back to Humphrey and gently pulled away the remainder of the ropes.

Her hands sliced and bleeding, the girl gently swam to Humphrey's head and patted him. The whale nuzzled her gently with a small smile_. Thanks Candace. _

Candace smiled back and scratched him under the chin_. No problem Humphrey. _

The whale gave her an affectionate nip on the fingers and then swam off towards his mother.

Candace smiled and swam away, ignoring the ominous tingling in her fingers.

She probably shouldn't have. If she had gotten to land, nothing would have ever happened. But as it was, 15 minutes later the young mermaid doubled over in pain, gasping for air (or actually, water, in this case) as she grabbed her stomach.

_What...the heck_? she gasped. _I haven't...I haven't been under that long._

Her vision went dark and her hearing dimmed, and the girl promptly passed out cold, her body sinking to the ocean floor as it started changing.

* * *

CANDACE'S POV

* * *

_Ugh...why does my head hurt so much? Oh yeah...I passed out. I must have hit it on a rock or something. So wait...why did I pass out?_

I flicked my tail lazily, but something was wrong. Instead of easily floating upwards, my entire body stayed where it was, barely moving an inch.

Frowning, I glanced down and around at my body-or at least, I tried to. My neck, normally freakishly long and flexible, felt cemented to my shoulders. That's when I started to panic.

I flung my entire body sideways and spun in circles, trying to figure out what was wrong.

I think I realized I was no longer a mermaid OR a human when I couldn't see my hair swinging around my shoulders, and also when I couldn't easily bend over at the waist.

I slowly stopped moving and shut my eyes, feeling with my body what I couldn't see with my eyes.

I was incredibly large; as I brushed across a patch of seaweed, I could feel it on my body for the longest time. I still had a tail and it moved the same way my normal tail did. My hands were gone, I could feel that much. And my mouth was huge. I couldn't see down my nose because I didn't have one, but it actually didn't take me long to figure out what I was, or why I was it.

I was an Orca. And I was an Orca because Humphrey nipped me and it got into my bloodstream. Of course.

I rolled my eyes and lazily swam back towards Danville, knowing that at the very least I needed to find an agent who could go get Perry. With any luck, Phineas and Ferb would come to the beach at some point.

The only problem was, I knew what I was. I knew why I was it. But how was I supposed to change back into my normal half human self?

I shook my head. Knowing Phineas and Ferb, they'd figure it out. So I swam.

* * *

It didn't take long for me to find Humphrey and his mom. They were munching contentedly on some fish and glanced up, uninterested, when they saw me.

_Humphrey_! I said. _Thank goodness. Maybe you can help me. _

The Orca squealed in terror and hid behind Molly. _I'm sorry Candace I didn't mean to honest I didn't! I just forgot! _

I shook my head quickly. _Humphrey I know. It's okay I'm not mad. I just need to know how to get back to normal. _

Humphrey swam out from behind his mother slowly. Molly looked up and smiled sheepishly. _We're not quite sure how to get you back to normal,_ she said, looking sorry, _but we think that if you just get on to the beach and get out of the water, you'll be fine_.

I hesitated. _How am I supposed to get this big body out of the water and onto the beach?_ I questioned.

Molly shrugged. _I'm not sure_, she said. _You'll have to figure it out. _

I sighed but swam on towards the beach. _Thank you anyway! _I called.

* * *

I waited. And waited. And kept waiting. I was as far in shore as I could go and I couldn't get any farther. I had been trying to use my water powers, but they didn't seem to be working while I was in Orca form.

By the time I had reached the shoreline, the beach had been closing for the day. Nightfall had come, and with it dark. It was really eerie, and I wished that I wasn't alone.

I waited some more. Finally, after nearly three hours of sitting in the shallow water, I heard a voice calling my name.

"Candace! Candace where are you?" I could hear multiple friends yelling.

I opened my mouth to try to say something, but all that came out was a whale song.

There was a pause in the yelling. "Did you hear that?" called a voice that very distinctly belonged to Isabella.

The sounds of pounding feet came my way and I looked up sadly as a large group of my friends and family members came running forward, Perry and Pinky in tow.

"Oh no!" Jenny yelped as she got closer. "Phineas, Ferb, we have got to do something to save this whale! It'll die if we don't get it back in the water!"

Phineas frowned. "Yes, of course. Then we keep looking for Candace."

I almost cried, until I noticed Pinky sniffing the air in confusion, his nose directed at me. His eyes narrowed as he locked his vision with mine, and then widened as he took another sniff of the air.

His eyes started sparkling mischievously and he grinned, barking softly. _"Candace?"_

I scowled at him in annoyance and made a soft grunting sound. Perry looked back and forth from me to Pinky as the dog tried hard not to snicker. Slowly, my platypus started smiling as he too, realized the truth.

_"Guys, please,"_ I said desperately._ "They don't know it's me. The only way for me to get back to normal is if I get out of the water. Like when I'm a mermaid."_

That shut them up quickly. Pinky yipped and darted into the waves, Perry on his heels, dancing around the front half of my body in excitement.

"Pinky, no! You'll scare her!" Isabella cried.

Pinky slowed his movements slightly and looked up at me helplessly. Perry began chattering anxiously, rubbing his fur lightly against my side.

"I know Perry, I know. We have to hurry," Phineas said, glancing up from the blueprints he and Ferb were working on. "I wish we had Candace. She could seriously help with her water powers right now."

I scowled and hit the water lightly with my tail. Stacy looked up and met my eyes, and she slowly frowned, her eyes narrowing as she studied me, the way Perry and Pinky jumped around me, how far I was onto the beach.

I met her eyes, trying to convey what I needed to say with them. _Please. Please figure it out. _

Stacy's eyes slowly widened and she whipped around. "Guys, I think this _is_ Candace!"

Phineas frowned. "Stacy, that's insane. People don't turn into whales."

Stacy raised an eyebrow at my brother. "Phineas, your sister turned into a mermaid. Why not?"

Phineas hesitated, glanced at Ferb, and the two of them slowly turned to look me in the eyes.

It took a minute, but I saw recognition dawn first on Ferb's face and then on Phineas'.

"Guys, change of plans! The machine to get the whale back in the water is now going to be one to get her out!"

* * *

It took only half an hour before we were walking home, Jeremy at my side holding my hand and the rest of the group ahead of us.

"So...a whale turned you into a whale?" he questioned again.

I rolled my eyes. "For the hundredth time yes. When will you stop asking?"

Jeremy grinned. "When it stops being funny."

* * *

**Okay, so that's that. **

**Again, please, if you submit a topic, nothing outside of Phineas and Ferb allowed besides the Little Mermaid and Gravity Falls. **

**Check out my new one-shot I wrote for my boyfriend called Recognition. **

**Review please! Submit ideas!**


	6. alexisbelt7: Rain

** alexisbelt7's request. **

** alexisbelt7: I'll see what I can do with that one, and I hope you like this! (: For some bizarre reason, I had to take the periods out of your name because the computer kept deleting them.  
**

**AJustice90: Well, what if I just used the Candace from the second dimension? Or, I could do your idea and have them both be mermaids.**

**Ficklepickle7: Wet leaves! Going on my to-do list!**

**Nehamee: Thank you, and I like that! I'll see what I can do!**

**d-u: I'm not entirely sure about the weeping angel. I don't know if it signifies something, but I don't know if I could work it in. **

**mythseer: Well, I can definitely do that! Not sure about the song….would you be okay if I did it without the song? Because I like the idea. **

**Burns: In order to do that, they would go back in time. Meaning I would need to be factual. And Candace wouldn't be a mermaid because it hadn't happened yet. Maybe if I did it as a dream sequence…or something….hmm….I may have an idea for this. Give me some time. **

**Queen-x: I rejected it because, if I'm not mistaken, a silence is a character from Dr. Who. Which, one, I'm not a huge fan of, and two, would make it a crossover with a show other than Gravity Falls and the Little Mermaid. **

**Reach17: No, whoa, hey, I liked your idea! I just thought I would leave out Slenderman…it kind of seems like overkill. This has to fit into a one-shot, you know. Also, it means no anything that is not Gravity Falls or the Little Mermaid. Changing the name but keeping powers or vice versa and saying it isn't the same is plagiarism, and I refuse to plagiarize. **

**ROTBH: No to the bounty hunter, possibly to the characters. I'll see if anything comes up that they would be good for. **

**Scream88: Like I said before. Plagiarism. **

**Kreeper: True….How can I involve Candace? **

**Cazz: This is very true. I will definitely give this one a try!**

**Schmebulock: Well, this series is entirely Candace centered. The whole point is that she is a mermaid. I need her in there somewhere. **

**Guys, you seem to forget that the point of this is for you to be able to see Candace do stuff as a mermaid. And NO CROSSOVERS other than the pre-approved ones. Changing the names does NOT make it an OC character. It makes it plagiarism. **

**Okay. Now. Take it back. Take it waaaaaaay back, to before Jeremy knew about Candace. Because that's what we're doing. A different way. A different place and time.**

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb. **

* * *

GENERAL POV (BEFORE THE SECOND DIMENSION EVER HAPPENED)

* * *

Jeremy teased Candace lightly, tickling her and then jumping away before she could react. The orange haired girl couldn't stop giggling, and her protests were weak.

"Jeremy, come on," she laughed. "That's the eighth time."

The blonde laughed and plopped down into the grass next to Candace. "All right, all right, you win. What should we do now?"

Candace gazed around the playground they were in, free of children due to the overcast day. She wasn't concerned about rain; they were close enough to cover that should a storm start, she wouldn't get drenched.

"Hmm. I don't know," she murmured.

Jeremy rummaged in his duffel bag and pulled out a Frisbee. "We could go play for a while," the boy suggested, pointing to the football field that was off to the side of the park.

Candace thought about it for a minute, pondering the pros and cons, and then smiled. "Sure, why not? We can leave if it starts raining."

Jeremy looked at her funny. "What is up with you and rain?"

Candace hesitated. A small voice screamed inside of her to tell him the truth, tell him that she was a mermaid. She had tried so many times. But every time she started to, another part of her would stop her.

"Just…don't want my hair to get all frizzy," she commented feebly.

Jeremy frowned slightly, but shrugged. "I think you would look cute with frizzy hair," he said, striding towards the football field.

"Would you think I look cute with a fish tail?" Candace whispered, crossing her arms and following him.

Jeremy turned around, jogging backwards, and raised an eyebrow. "What did you say Candace?"

Candace paused. "I said, would I look cute in chain mail?"

The boy looked bewildered, but smiled and shook his head. "You would look cute in anything, Candace. I guarantee it."

She smiled hesitantly and then jogged several feet away from him, readying her hands to catch the spinning disk.

They passed the Frisbee back and forth for a good twenty minutes before Candace felt the rain drop hit her arm. She grabbed the Frisbee out of the air and looked up nervously. "Jeremy, maybe we should go. I just felt a rain drop."

Jeremy glanced up and shrugged. "We should be okay. Besides, what's a little water?"

He sauntered over to her as the rain started falling gently. Candace grimaced as he gently gripped her hand, preventing her from parting the rain around her. "Besides," Jeremy said gently, "I've never gotten to kiss you in the rain."

Candace's heart skipped a beat, but she quickly suppressed the feeling as the rain started coming down harder, plastering her hair to her forehead and soaking her socks. She tugged at Jeremy's grip. "Jeremy, we really need to go."

The boy studied her eyes for a moment and then frowned. "You're really freaked. Okay, come on. Let's get out of here."

Candace sighed in relief and began jogging to the car, Jeremy at her side.

It was too late, though. She knew that the second that she couldn't see in front of her because of how hard the rain was coming down. The numbness in her legs spread rapidly and Candace gulped, tears threatening at her eyes. She stopped dead in her tracks, wrapping her arms around her torso as a faint tingling spread through her body.

"Shit," she muttered.

Jeremy turned back in concern. "Candace? Are you all right?"

Candace opened her mouth to respond and then felt her legs melt together, the sudden lack of bones sending her sprawling to the muddy grass.

Using her elbows, Candace pushed herself up so that she was looking up at Jeremy. His face was sheet white, and he took a step back, dropping his duffel bag.

The girl glanced back and choked back a sob as she lightly flicked the mud off of her sparkling red and orange tail. She looked back over at Jeremy, pleading with her eyes. "Please. Please Jeremy, you need to…you need to help."

The boy jumped back, his Adams apple bobbing visibly. "I…I can't," he stammered, spinning on his heel and running out of the field as fast as he possibly could.

Candace felt her world stop around her. She didn't know whether to cry or scream. Her boyfriend had just…had just left her. Because she had a tail. This meant she had no phone. And wouldn't until it stopped raining. Her lower lip trembled and Candace laid her head down on her arms.

And alone in the middle of the football field, the half mermaid cried.

* * *

Jeremy broke a couple of speed limits on the way home, pulling into his driveway and breathing heavily, trying to keep the tears from rolling down his cheeks.

He pounded his fists into the steering wheel, glaring angrily at the rearview mirror as if it had the answers he was looking for. "She lied to me," he growled, a tear finally finding its way onto his smooth skin.

The normally mellow guitar player clenched his fists and slammed one into the side of the door. "She lied to me! How could she do that?! I thought she liked me! I thought…I thought…"

He trailed off slowly, his anger fading as he looked back towards the park. "I thought she loved me," Jeremy whispered, letting his tears fall freely now.

He slumped back against the seat, tilting his head back and taking a deep breath. Suddenly the boy shot straight up, spun the key in the ignition, and peeled out of the driveway to the Flynn-Fletcher house.

He was there in about twenty seconds flat, racing up to the front door and knocking on it quickly.

Ferb answered. He took one look at Jeremy's tear streaked face and the pouring rain and automatically leaned inside. "Isabella?" he called softly.

The girl was at the door in a moment and she frowned. "Jeremy? What's wrong?"

Ferb pulled the girl outside, ignoring the pouring rain, and a deep scowl found its way onto his face, startling Isabella. "The better question is where did you leave Candace when you found out she was a mermaid?"

Isabella's eyebrows shot up and she whipped her head around to look at Jeremy. "Is that true? Did you leave her somewhere?"

Jeremy was a bit stunned, but he nodded slowly, his face ashen. "I didn't know what to do."

Ferb looked like he might explode. "Go. Get. Her," he growled.

Isabella laid a gentle hand on the boys arm. "Ferb, chill. Jeremy, he's right. You need to go get her. She won't be able to move until it stops pouring and until the water around her is completely gone. And that won't be for a while. Who knows what would happen if someone found her."

Ferb shook his head angrily and went inside. Jeremy looked at Isabella pleadingly. "I just thought…I just thought she loved me enough to tell me something like that."

Isabella tilted her head carefully. "Think about this Jeremy: do you love her enough to accept her for something like that?"

The ten year old shut the door, leaving the blonde on the porch in the pouring rain.

* * *

Candace shivered violently, her arms wrapped tightly around where her knees would be if she had them. She couldn't keep the rain off of her; she was shaking too much. Her outer shell of warmth only occurred in the winter months, from November to March, so being that it was June, she was totally vulnerable.

She sniffled miserably and tucked her head down into her arms, letting the hot tears roll down her cheeks.

Soft footsteps moved towards her, and Candace shuddered, wondering who it was. She choked down the tiny scream that was rising in her throat, refusing to look.

"Candace…I'm so sorry."

The girl lifted her head slowly to look at Jeremy, whose eyes were as bloodshot as her own. His fingers trembled violently as he took in her state.

In two strides he was at her side, and in a split second of incredible strength, Candace found herself pressed to Jeremy's chest, her tail dangling to the ground. She hesitated and then wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, burying her face in his shoulder and quivering like a leaf.

Jeremy winced and wrapped an arm tightly around the girl's waist, pressing his hand to her head. "I am so sorry. I am so sorry. I didn't mean it Candace I didn't know what to do or say or think. Please. Forgive me."

Candace tightened her grip on him, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I forgive you," she whispered. "I should have told you."

Jeremy quickly gripped her elbows and pulled her away so that she was looking him in the eyes. "Candace, I understand why you didn't. I do."

The girl studied him for a long moment. Jeremy broke first, pushing his lips into hers and pressing her as close to him as he possibly could, refusing to let her go. Candace wrapped her arms back around his neck and slowly broke away, leaning her head on his shoulder as he scooped her up bridal style.

"We should go," he whispered, a small smile on his face.

Candace nodded and rested against his comforting warmth. "Why are you smiling?" she asked softly.

"I got to kiss you in the rain," Jeremy answered, his smile turning to a grin. He laid Candace gently in the front seat of his car, covering the floor in a towel he kept in the trunk. He leaned inside and kissed her again, this time lightly.

"We got to go," Jeremy said again, sliding into the driver's seat. "I can't have you out any longer."

Candace tilted her head, concentrating on getting the water off of her. "Why's that?"

"I think Ferb might murder me if I don't get you home."

* * *

**Ha-ha Ferb. **

**Also, most of the inspiration for this prompt was from a kiss Jake and I shared in the rain at Jumonville this weekend in an outdoor cathedral….**

**I'll go blush violently in a corner now :)  
**

**Review please! **


	7. AJustice90 and frostpinkloverfr: Amanda

**AJustice90 and Frostpinkloverfr had the same request. So here it goes. This will only be one chapter, despite its continuing sounding ending. I want to get to as many requests as possible, but if you want me to add to this, tell me!**

**Frostpinkloverfr: Like I said, it was meant to be a different way. I had a really difficult time writing Jeremy like that, trust me. **

**Burns: I'll use the idea, I was just pondering how to do it. Lol I even ramble in author's notes. **

**Reach17: mythological creatures are fine! So long as I know what they are/do (like, a hydra? Know what it is, but how to incorporate it?) and it isn't specific to any one show. Meaning fairies, unicorns, dwarves, etc. are allowed. **

**Schmebulock: Ohhhh that makes much more sense. Yes, I will do that!**

**Kreeper: That could work. I will definitely keep it in mind. **

**Mythseer: Oh yeah, sure! Definitely! **

**ROTBH: Oh, I like that last one! I'll keep them all in mind. **

**Ringer: *sigh* How many times must I say it? That would be plagiarism. Also I know nothing about Lord of the Rings. Because that is what that is. No. **

**Privateandcadet: *blush* ha-ha yeah….**

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb. I promise. **

* * *

GENERAL POV (THE FUTURE, TWENTY YEARS FROM PRESENT DAY DANVILLE)

* * *

"AMANDA! School starts any minute, would you get down here?!" Candace Johnson yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

Xavier and Fred glanced up from their cereal, munching contently. "You'd think she would be more excited," Xavier commented. "Seeing as how today is her birthday."

"That's probably why she hates today," Fred muttered. "This is the third year in a row that she's started school on her birthday."

Candace rolled her eyes. "Boys, you know today is a special day. 16 is a big number. Now are you two ready for school yet?"

Both boys wiggled their feet, showing off their shoes, and then gestured to their backpacks, stuffed to exploding and positioned by the door. Candace chuckled and glanced out the window. "Well you better go. Your bus is coming down the street."

Xavier and Fred jumped to their feet, kissed Candace on the cheek, and grabbed their bags, sprinting for the driveway. "Bye Mom!" they called in unison.

Candace waved and then looked up as Amanda trudged down the stairs, wearing her new outfit of a jean skirt and tank top. Her hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail and she looked like she might punch something.

"How come my birthday is always the first day of school?" the girl whined. "ESPECIALLY my 16th."

Candace chuckled lightly and patted the girls shoulder. "Sorry hon. Remember, party this Saturday."

Amanda rolled her eyes. "Are Xavier and Fred planning it?"

Candace nodded. "Yes, yes they are."

Amanda gave a thin smile. "At least something will be okay. Bye Mom, love you."

The girl bounded out the door to the bus and Candace smiled gently. "Bye honey!"

She sighed and slumped against the door, looking wearily at Jeremy as he came down the stairs, pulling on a polo shirt. He had a gig lined up for later in the afternoon, and would be back for Amanda's birthday later.

"Did you tell her?" he whispered, pulling Candace into his arms.

Candace sighed and shook her head. "Jeremy, how am I supposed to tell my daughter that I'm a mermaid? That she might be one? I would have told her sooner but she's so bad at keeping secrets from the boys."

Jeremy kissed her lightly on the forehead. "It will come to you honey. I promise. I'll see you later, when I get back."

Candace kissed Jeremy gently and smiled thinly. "Good luck, honey. Tell Coltrane I said hi."

Jeremy nodded. "Will do."

He left, shutting the door behind him, and Candace slumped against the kitchen counter, pressing a hand to her forehead. "What am I supposed to do?" she whispered.

* * *

Amanda walked through the hallways of the high school to her locker, which she had been using for the last two years. She was now a junior, and excited to be one. It meant only one year left until she could go do…something.

Xavier and Fred were now in seventh grade, and since the middle school was attached to the high school, she would probably see them around every so often.

"Happy birthday Amanda!" cried a voice behind her.

Amanda grinned and turned around to see Hazel, her cousin and best friend. Uncle Ferb's and Aunt Vanessa's daughter, she had long, dark green hair and piercing purple eyes. She wore a dark blue t-shirt and jeans or capris all the time, no matter the weather. Her ears were pierced and had, at the moment, tiny platypus's in them that Amanda knew Uncle Phineas had designed.

Uncle Phineas' and Aunt Isabella's twins, Martin (aka Marty) and Alyson were in the same grade as Xavier and Fred, and would be at her house later that night for her birthday.

"Soooooo whatcha get?" Hazel asked, flipping her hair over her shoulder and leaning casually on the locker next to Amanda's.

Amanda chuckled and dumped her new, empty binders into the clean metal. "You know I don't open presents until tonight, Hazel."

Hazel grinned. "Who says you didn't go sneaking for them?"

Amanda snorted and shut her locker, turning to walk with Hazel to homeroom. Since they were in the library, and their last names were so close together, they were in the same place. "Says the alarm system Mom got Uncle Phineas to make to put on my presents. Your dad helped."

Hazel wrinkled her nose. "Ew. That means he'll do the same thing for my birthday next month."

Amanda snickered and the girls sat down, grabbing their schedules and comparing their classes.

"Hey, we both have Dr. Fronin for AP Chem!" Hazel exclaimed.

Amanda frowned. "I heard he was a bit of a prankster. Should we be worried?"

"Nah," Hazel said, shaking her head. "It's the first day of school. What's he going to do to a new class?"

* * *

"BOO!"

The entire class shrieked, jumping a good foot as a middle aged, potbellied man sprang from the cabinet to their right. "I'm Dr. Fronin," the man said calmly, acting as if nothing had just happened. He walked to the desk and leaned on it casually.

"I'm going to take attendance shortly, but first, some safety procedures. No eating during labs. No sticking your bare hands in chemicals. If you do, it's the chemical shower for you," the teacher said, pointing to a green shower head jutting from the wall, a pull cord next to it.

"All in all, don't be stupid, refill the coffee pot, and bring me a present on teacher's day."

Everyone glanced around, not quite sure if the man was kidding or not. He had a smirk on his face but his voice was deadly serious.

"Now….who wants to demonstrate how to use the emergency shower?"

Hazel, who was across the room, sent Amanda the most chilling smirk ever. "I think the birthday girl wants to do it!" she called, pointing to Amanda.

The girl spluttered in protest, but Dr. Fronin grinned. "Perfect! The birthday girl! Don't worry, I have old clothes you can wear, so you don't get yours wet."

Amanda grumbled in protest, flicked the back of Hazels head, and disappeared into the bathroom to change. She came out in the ugly garments, her face filled with dissatisfaction. She stood stoutly under the shower and looked at Dr. Fronin. He nodded. "All right. Pull, and then you can go to the nurse and get cleaned up. She's used to me doing this."

Amanda rolled her eyes and yanked the cord, knowing that the more she hesitated, the dumber she would look.

Freezing water splashed down around her, dousing the girl from head to toe. Amanda gasped, shivering, and then immediately started for the nurses, slipping on her wet shoes.

"Dr. Fronin, can I go with her?" Hazel asked.

Dr. Fronin paused and then nodded, letting the two girls walk out of the classroom filled with laughter. "Girls! You both get A's for the day!"

Hazel grinned. "See, that wasn't so bad, right?"

Amanda rolled her eyes and punched her friend, starting down the stairs. "Oh shut up. That was all your fault."

Hazel smiled. "But it was so funny!" she protested.

Amanda smirked and opened her arms, preparing to give her cousin a dripping wet hug. "Then maybe this will be-gah!"

The girl yelped and dropped to the floor, just out of sight underneath the stairs. Hazel hesitated and jumped down after her, kneeling next to her cousin in worry. "Amanda? Are you okay?"

Amanda gritted her teeth and viciously rubbed her thighs. "My legs are totally numb. I can't feel them, Hazel."

Hazel jumped to her feet. "Want me to get the nu-?"

The green haired girl trailed off, eyes wide, as Amanda's legs vanished and were replaced with a dark, shimmering purple tail and top to match. Neither girl could speak, both too stunned by what had just happened.

Hazel finally managed to open her mouth. "What…the _hell…_is that?"

Amanda could only stammer, her eyes wide as memories started flooding back to her.

Her mother, kneeling on a sparkling orange tail in a kiddie pool, holding up a three year old Amanda to keep her from slipping.

Water from the hose bending and moving as if of will of its own, her mother grinning as she shaped it with her hands.

Amanda's first injuries, the skinned knees that her mother rested her hands on, making the scratches disappear.

And then after she turned four or five, the memories stopped. Her mother no longer did that around her. In fact, come to think of it, Amanda had never seen her mother get in water. Not since she was little. She'd forgotten it, thought the memories were a dream until now.

"It…it makes sense," Amanda whispered, glancing down at the tail and then up at Hazel, who was keeping a sharp eye on the steps. Her cousin glanced over at her. "What does?"

"Mom…Mom never going in the water. She's a mermaid, Hazel. So am I."

Hazel snorted. "I got that. What are we supposed to do, though?"

Amanda bit her lip. "Mom is busy…she's working at the antique store today, with Grandma. Dad's busy too…you think your dad knows?"

Hazel bit her lip and pulled out her cell phone. "If all of this is real and I'm not hallucinating, I don't see why he wouldn't."

* * *

Ferb picked them both up fifteen minutes later, on the basis of Amanda slipping and hitting her head. Dr. Fronin apologized profusely, but no one said anything about suing him.

Somehow, Amanda's legs had gone back to normal moments before Hazel had called her father. Now, in the car, Ferb turned around and studied the girls carefully. "No one saw?" he said softly, his British accent still distinguishable after twenty years.

Amanda sighed in relief. Hazel hadn't said anything to explicit to Ferb; just "something fishy happened," in the hopes that he would understand. Now tears of relief built up in Amanda's eyes and she sniffled.

Ferb's eyes softened and he reached back, patting his niece on the hand. "Aw honey, don't cry. It's okay. Candace should have told you sooner."

Amanda gulped. "Uncle Ferb? Why didn't she?"

The Brit chewed his lip. "She was worried, Amanda. Worried that you either wouldn't take her seriously, would tell someone, or would be too scared."

He turned back and started up the car, putting it into cruise mode and turning back around to face the girls. The car would steer itself, detecting dangers and obstacles and roads, and since the route home was immediately inserted, it would take them straight there. Ferb could talk to them without any worry of crashing.

"Do you want to talk to your mom about this, Amanda?" Ferb asked gently.

Amanda hesitated and bit her lip. "I don't know. Maybe in a little bit. But I need to…stop freaking out, I guess."

"Does Mom know?" Hazel asked.

Ferb nodded. "Yes. Vanessa knows. She found out one day while…well, it's kind of a long story. But she knows. So do Uncle Phineas and Aunt Isabella, and Buford and Baljeet, and your father."

The girls nodded, and then Amanda tilted her head. "Do Xavier, Fred, Marty, or Alyson know?"

Ferb bit his lip. "We think that Alyson may suspect. She got into Isabella's scrapbook once, which has pictures of Candace as a mermaid. We aren't quite sure if she saw them or not before we caught her. Your brothers don't know, though, we're sure of that."

Amanda took a deep breath and nodded slowly. "Do you think Xavier and Fred will have this problem too?"

Ferb gave a wry smile. "It's possible. We aren't sure. Seeing as how Candace turned into a mermaid when she was almost 16, it would not surprise me at all if your brothers had the same ability."

Hazel snickered. "Your brothers would be mermen. That is so stupid!"

Amanda gave a small smile. "I guess so. Uncle Ferb, is Mom still a…a mermaid?"

Ferb nodded slowly. "Yes. She is. We aren't sure if she'll ever lose the ability. The reason for her transformation…well, it's a long story."

He glanced out the window to see that they were pulling into his driveway. The car came to a halt and Ferb turned the key and pulled it from the ignition. "Let's go inside and discuss this further, girls."

The two hopped out and followed the green-haired Brit into the three story house. Ferb knelt at the door and gently patted Perry on the head.

The platypus glanced up and gave the man a smile. Since Phineas travelled so much for his job, and Isabella was an elementary school teacher who had long, hard nights grading papers, Perry resided with Ferb and Vanessa. Neither minded; Vanessa was a stay at home mom, and Ferb worked from the home as often as possible on designs and blueprints. They both quite enjoyed Perry's company. Since he had retired from the agency a few years ago, he had opened up to the family.

While he should have passed on, as should have Pinky, who also lived with Ferb and Vanessa, much to Isabella's disappointment, the magic from the flower Candace had ingested almost twenty years ago had kept them alive much longer than possible. Every time the girl saw them, she would pat them for a solid half hour. Each time she did so, they aged a little less.

Even though Linda hadn't been too keen on letting the animals live past their usual time, Perry and Pinky loved it. They knew they didn't want to part with their families any time soon, and this was the only way they wouldn't have to.

Ferb sat Hazel and Amanda down on the couch and glanced over at Pinky and Perry as they trotted over. "Candace was right. It happened," he said softly.

The girls, who knew nothing of Perry and Pinky's previous lives, looked at Ferb like he was nuts. "Dad?" Hazel said. "You feeling okay?"

Ferb gave a gentle smile and leaned forwards, resting his elbows on his knees. "Girls, did your parents or I ever tell you about Perry and Pinky?"

The teens glanced at one another and shook their heads. Ferb grinned. "It's a long story. And it goes along with Candace being a mermaid."

The man leaned back in his chair and smiled down at Perry and Pinky, who looked very amused. "Amanda, how much practicing would you like to do? We can use the pool in the yard," Ferb said, pointing behind him.

Amanda hesitated. "I…I want to hear the story of Mom first. If that's okay, Uncle Ferb."

Ferb nodded and rubbed a hand over the slight stubble on his chin. "Where do I start?" he questioned with a chuckle, staring at the ceiling.

After pondering a moment, Ferb leaned forwards again and clasped his hands. "Well, for me girls, I found out about Candace on the day I almost drowned."

Amanda and Hazel glanced at each other with wide eyes and leaned closer to Ferb.

_This is either going to be really awesome, _Amanda thought, _or really terrifying._

* * *

**That's it….for now. I've introduced Candace's kids, and Amanda has discovered that she has her mother's power to turn into a mermaid. I will update this portion of the story when I have no inspiration for any other requests. Or, leave me ideas for this yourself! **

**What should Amanda do? Who should she tell? Do I give her all of Candace's powers, add new ones? You tell me!**

**Review! New one-shot up before next week, I promise!**


	8. I Hit My Head on a Car Roof

**This is not a chapter. I have a minor concussion and I wanted to let all of you know that because of it, it will take me longer to get everything updated. **

**I do have the next chapter almost complete. ****However, it is difficult for me to look at computers right now so I can't finish it as of right now. Just know that as soon as I can look at the screen without getting lightheaded, I will be updating (I'm on an iPad right now so it hurts less for some reason). **

**While I am here, I would like to address a problem I have been having with guest reviewers. **

**STOP. Those of you guests who I know, such as frostpinkloverfr and DanioftheFuture and others, thank you for all of your reviews and know that this does not apply to you. **

**However. I am tired of recieving dozens of requests that are disturbing, mentally screwed up, and basically the same. I don't want requests for body mutilation or death or savages. All of you guest reviewers, though I highly suspect that you are the same person based on the rapidness of when I get these reviews, sicken me. Very few of your ideas are good, even fewer are useable. Next to none have anything to do with Candace as a mermaid which is what this story is about. **

**Those reviews which I have replied to saying I will do, yes I will still do them because I think they are good. They have potential. **

**Because I do not want to block guest reviews, thanks to my couple of good anonymous reviewers, I have chosen to ignore these reviews. From now on I will only respond to the ideas I am doing. If you don't hear from me in the authors note your idea has been thrown out. **

**No whining, no questioning, no pleading. I'm tired of having you clutter up my inbox with pointless reviews. Again, to my few good guest reviewers, please, keep reviewing. All of you keep revieweing, guest or not. **

**But to you who I've already ranted to stop it. If you are going to review, leave me legit reviews. No body mutilation, no death of any characters, no ancient curses or biblical weirdness, and stop with the freaking parodies. I know nothing about Star Wars and Doctor Who and many other things and I'm not going to write about them anytime soon. **

**I'm sorry that the rest of you had to sit through that. I love getting reviews, I really do. But I want them to have meaning I want to know how I am doing in my story. You all are incredible for sticking with this story line for almost two years. I love you for that. **

**I won't stop guest reviews. I swear. But if I don't like your idea, don't expect me to reply to you. **

**I'll update when my migraines have diminished. Thank you all so much. For everything. **


	9. weirdgirl332: First Mission

**Weirdgirl332's request. **

**Concussion is gone, I am back, I found ducklings in my creek yesterday, and life is good. For being gone so long, I'm going to try to upload another chapter today. **

**I don't remember who I've responded to anymore lol. If I didn't say yes or no to you yet, please tell me!**

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb. **

* * *

GENERAL POV

* * *

Candace stepped nervously into OWCA headquarters, her careful eyes watching Major Francis Monogram. She still wasn't quite sure that the man meant what he said, that she could work for the OWCA and also keep Perry. It just didn't seem like something that he would do.

"Good morning Candace," Monogram said, clasping his hands in front of him.

Candace gulped and put on a smile. "Good morning sir. You wanted to see me?"

She flinched as she heard the slight tremble in her voice. _Shit. Keep it together Candace, or he won't let you be an agent. _

Monogram nodded. "Yes. We have a problem with Agent O. Seems he was in a mishap with a plastic bag and is stuck. None of the agents that can get to him can help without hurting him and none of the ones that can actually help can reach him."

Candace tilted her head. "Um, sir? Is Agent O like, an ostrich?"

Monogram looked at the mermaid like she was nuts. "He's an octopus. His tentacles got caught in a plastic garbage bag and he can't get free. Agent Sam can't help him without hurting him, and none of our other undersea agents have opposable thumbs. Agent P could do it, but he has to fight Doofenshmirtz. At the moment, you're our only option."

While the last words weren't much of a motive for Candace to do anything, her stomach still filled with butterflies. She was finally getting her first mission!

The girl nodded rapidly. "Y-yes of course sir! Do you have the coordinates?" she asked, trying to seem as professional as possible.

Francis was not impressed. "You'll find that Carl has installed everything you will need for this mission into a bracelet. It is inconspicuous and easy to conceal. You can wear it just about anywhere and no one will be able to tell that it is different from any other bracelet."

Carl stepped into the room and handed Candace what looked like a charm bracelet. The girl looked at it curiously as the awkward teen put it on her wrist.

It was silver, yet looked kind of cheap, something one might buy at a thrift shop. There were several charms on it, including a microphone, a bird, a pair of scissors, and what looked like an explosion. Candace wasn't sure she wanted to find out what that one was.

Monogram nodded to the charms. "The microphone, when pressed, will contact you to someone in headquarters. The bird will turn into a jetpack, the scissors can change into several different types of cutting tools, including scissors, saws, and knives, and the explosion will teleport you back to home base. We will add more as needed."

Candace nodded. "Okay. So what about the GPS to get to Agent O?"

Monogram rolled his eyes, slightly exasperated. "The bracelet is set with crystals. Once input with a GPS signal, the crystals will begin lighting up when you get closer to the location. The closer you get, the brighter the crystals."

Candace smiled. "Thank you sir. I won't disappoint you!"

She saluted the Major and ran off. Monogram shook his head.

"She better not."

* * *

Candace dove into the chilly water, her teeth chattering as she hit. It was very early in the morning, around 8, so the salty sea water had not had time to heat up. The mermaid gritted her teeth and swam forward, her tail forming and warming her up almost immediately.

Candace kept a careful eye on her bracelet. She had a general idea of where Agent O was, but the device on her wrist would be much more accurate.

Sure enough, a few moments later the crystals began glowing, the ones on the right side of the trinket glowing more than those on the left. Candace swam towards the right, all the while calling out to the agent in her mind.

_Agent O? This is Candace. Monogram sent me to come help you._

_More towards your left. I'm seriously stuck. Behind the weeds, but be careful. There are prickly plants mixed in. _

Candace turned towards the sound of the honey-like voice and brushed aside some seaweed, wincing slightly as her finger caught on a prickle.

The octopus behind the weeds rolled his eyes, as if to say I told you so. Candace just shrugged, knowing that the cut would heal in a few seconds. She paused for a minute, flicking her tail gently and studying the octopus in front of her.

Agent O was quite stuck. His tentacles were twisted around the handles of the plastic bag. He had one tentacle free and was trying to undo his other ones with this one, but it wasn't doing much good.

_How did this happen? _Candace asked, swimming towards him and kneeling on her tail, her fingers gently working to pull apart the bag. She was tempted to use the scissors feature on her bracelet, but wasn't sure what it would turn into first. She didn't want to risk harming the agent or herself.

Agent O sighed, sending a stream of bubbles to the surface. _I was going after my nemesis, Sir Norton-_

_Sir Norton? _Candace interrupted with a snicker, plucking at the bag with her nails.

Agent O glared at her. _Yes, Norton. He didn't have a very fortunate childhood. Anyway, I was swimming after his boat when I got tangled in this bag. Stupid people, always littering. _

At the look of indignation that Candace shot him, the octopus held up his free tentacle quickly. _Not all of them, of course. _

Candace raised an eyebrow but fell silent, concentrating on the bag in front of her. With a few more pulls, she had the bag ripped apart and off of Agent O. His tentacles were still twisted around each other but with a few quick movements the agent had himself untangled. He sighed in relief.

_Thank you, Candace. I'll be sure to tell Monogram and Carl that you were a big help._

Candace kept a hold of the bag and waved her hand at him. _It's fine. Monogram will think that I asked you to suck up for me. _

Agent O gave a half smile and saluted Candace quickly. _Smart and modest. Monogram made the right decision in letting you keep Perry and your memories._

The octopus swam away and Candace smiled brightly. That was one of the nicest things that any agent, save for Perry, Pinky, or Waddles, had ever said to her.

The girl glanced down at the plastic bag in her hand and crumbled it into a ball. She turned back towards Danville and flipped her tail gently, all the while scouring the area for more trash. After seeing how Agent O had gotten trapped, she wasn't about to let any other agents, or normal animals for that matter, get stuck.

By the time the half mermaid reached shore, she had two cans, several wrappers, and an old net in her hands along with the bag.

Disgusted, Candace pulled herself into her private alcove. Once her tail vanished she trudged onto the regular beach and chucked the trash into a can and the soda cans into a recycling bin.

"Trash collecting underwater. Wish I could have been there," Candace heard her friend Jenny say.

Candace turned to see the lifeguard standing there and smiling at her. The mermaid smiled. "Yeah. I found an octopus trapped in the plastic bag and spent about twenty minutes helping him out. I figured I should clean up more as I swam back."

Jenny grinned. "Oh good, I've rubbed off on you. I have to go, I'm on duty. But I'm glad to see you doing some cleaning up!"

Jenny waved and ran towards her lifeguard stand and Candace chuckled, walking towards home.

About halfway there, she felt a tug on her skirt and glanced down to see Perry trotting next to her, a few dirt smudges leftover from his battle with Doofenshmirtz on his face. _"Hey, Candace. I heard that you got sent on a mission this morning."_

Candace nodded and glanced at the bracelet, rubbing it. She slowly took it off and handed it to Perry. "Yeah. Can you give this back to Monogram? Tell him thanks, but I would rather use my natural abilities during missions. I could have hurt Agent O with some of these."

Perry glanced down at the bracelet and raised an eyebrow. He slowly started smiling. _"Candace, Monogram gives us all something like this, to test us. It wouldn't have done anything. Only the GPS on it is real."_

Candace's eyebrows shot up off her head as she stopped in her tracks and faced the platypus. "What now?"

Perry chuckled. _"The bracelet is basically useless. Monogram wants agents to rely on their wits as much as possible. You realized that untangling Agent O was safer than trying to cut him out. You passed the test."_

Candace wasn't sure whether to be annoyed or pleased. But as she took the bracelet from Perry she let out a silent cheer in her head.

* * *

She passed the test. Monogram was stunned.

The man shook his head and sat back in his chair, crossing his arms with grudging respect.

Carl, standing behind him, smirked. "What did I tell you sir? She's able to do these missions on her own."

"I still say someone told her beforehand," the Major grumbled.

The intern shook his head, snickering. "Sure you do sir. Sure you do."

* * *

**Okay! I declare that I am back, and am not dead, and will be here for at least a week. I hope no one has given up on me yet!**

**Next Wednesday I leave for Creation 2014, NE! TobyMac and Newsboys and yeeesssssssss! If anyone is going, please tell me!**

**Also, I'm going to Baldwin Wallace in Berea, Ohio this fall to study childhood education. If anyone goes there or lives around there, I would love to know!**

**Please review! (I really want one or two word prompts; I'm having fun with the ones I have!)**


	10. Dani of the Future: Appearance

**Dani of the Future's request. **

**14AmyChan: Yeah, in the last story, Hiding Lies. Although I suppose it could come up again at some point….**

**d-u: I did ha-ha. Guess I'm not as concussion free as I thought :P**

**ficklepickle7: Thanks!**

**I'd love some more ideas guys. I don't own Phineas and Ferb or Gravity Falls or The Little Mermaid. **

* * *

GENERAL POV

* * *

"Mabel, seriously, slow down! It's not like the lake is going anywhere!" Dipper laughed as he ran after his twin sister.

The girl spun around, smiling brightly, the braces on her teeth glinting in the sun as she skipped backwards. "Yeah, but the time is!"

Dipper rolled his eyes but chuckled and picked up his pace. She had a point, after all.

The two were heading to the lake after a long and tiresome day of tourists. Wendy and Soos had both been invited but they had declined, preferring to stay behind in the air conditioned Shack.

Dipper smiled. Ever since Candace had shown up and stopped Gideon from kidnapping everyone, he had been unafraid of the lake. The mermaids were no longer vicious. In fact, they were some of the nicest creatures he had ever met, now that they weren't trying to kill him.

When anyone else was in the lake, the mermaids, no longer under their curse of staying in the tiny pool, stayed low. But when it was the twins they willingly came up and stayed with them.

Dipper rounded the bend, smiling as he saw Mabel already in the water. He looked around, noting that no one else was at the lake. That made sense, seeing as how it was after six in the evening.

He dropped his bag and hat onto the sand and kicked off his shoes, running down to join his sister.

"CANNONBALL!" the boy yelped as he leapt off the edge of the dock and into the cold water. He came up shivering but grinning.

Mabel just giggled and splashed her brother, swimming towards the center of the lake.

She had noticed, as had everyone else, that ever since Candace had stopped Gideon, Dipper had been much more carefree, much more cheerful. Even though Stan had taken his journal, Dipper seemed to have turned over a new leaf.

Mabel wasn't sure what had clicked in his brain, but she knew that as long as her brother was happy with it, she was too.

A hand wrapped around her ankle and tugged the girl underwater. Mabel let out a playful shriek, smiling and taking a deep breath before she went under.

She felt gentle hands wrap around her waist and push her back to the surface, and when she opened her eyes she found Shona chuckling next to her.

"Hi Mabel," the mermaid said, smiling and releasing the girl.

Mabel smiled and floated back a little, glancing over to where Dipper was having a splash fights with two other mermaids. "Hey, Shona. What's up?"

The mermaid laughed, her green eyes sparkling. "Not much. Your brother seems to be enjoying himself though."

Mabel grinned. "Yeah, he is. I'm glad. He was kind of disappointed when Grunkle Stan took his journal from him. But he seems to have gotten over it."

Shona opened her mouth to respond, but before she could a dark haired, cocoa skinned mermaid with a bright pink tail surfaced next to them and tugged lightly on Shona's wrist. "Shona, a mysterious mermaid just showed up in the pool. We don't know where she came from."

Shona frowned. "It's not Candace, is it Leigh?"

Leigh shook her head. "No. She has red hair and a green tail. I've never seen her before in my life."

Mable glanced over at Dipper, who had swum over and heard the last few words of the conversation. "Dipper, do you remember that mermaid that Candace got switched with?"

Dipper nodded slowly. "Yeah, I do. I was thinking the same thing. What was her name?"

Mabel searched her brain for a few moments. "April?"

Dipper snapped his fingers. "Wasn't it Ariel?"

The girl nodded quickly and turned to Shona and Leigh. "We might know her. Is she unconscious or anything?"

Leigh shook her head. "No. She's just very confused. You say you know her?"

The twins nodded and began following Leigh and Shona towards the pool. "Yeah," Dipper said. "She and Candace got switched once. How did she get here?"

Leigh shrugged, turning around and paddling backwards so that she could face the twins. "She just kind of appeared. Didn't really take time to talk to her before coming to tell you, Shona."

Shona nodded as they reached the pool. The two mermaids easily pulled themselves over the wall and the twins clambered up and over.

The mermaid in question was sitting on the creek bed that ran into the pool, her green tail dangling in the water. Another mermaid with wavy brown hair sat below her, talking to her quietly. They glanced up as the group approached and the brown haired mermaid sank underwater.

"Is your name Ariel?" Shona asked immediately.

The girl looked stunned, but nodded. "Yeah. Who are you?"

Shona smiled. "I'm Shona. This is Leigh, Dipper, and Mabel. These two say that you once switched places with their cousin Candace."

Ariel broke into a relieved smile. "Yes. Phineas and Ferb mentioned you. I'm not sure how I got here. I was just swimming along and then something sparked and poof! I was here."

Dipper and Mabel looked at each other in confusion. "We'll call Candace. Maybe she can help."

They set out for shore and reached it in no time with help from the mermaids. Dipper trotted up the sand and pulled out his phone, dialing Candace's number quickly. She picked up on the third ring.

"Hey Dipper, what's up?" Candace said cheerfully.

"Um…Ariel kind of just appeared in the lake," Dipper said, glancing back over his shoulder at where the mermaids were waiting.

There was a long pause on the other end of the line before Candace spoke. "Pardon?"

Dipper chuckled slightly. "Exactly. Ariel just appeared here. She has no idea how she got here. Do you have any ideas on what to do?"

Candace, who was seated on her bed, chewed on her lip for a long time, staring at her ceiling. "Not a clue. Is there some mystical thing that could get her from there to here that you know of?"

Dipper shook his head, despite knowing that Candace couldn't see him. "No. Grunkle Stan took my book so even if there was one, I wouldn't know about it."

Candace frowned. "Stan took your book? Why?"

Dipper shrugged. "Said there were some cool attraction ideas in it or something. Doesn't matter at the moment. Could Phineas and Ferb make something that could transport Ariel back to the ocean, or at least back to Danville?"

Candace thought for a moment. "I don't see why not. They could probably re-create their picture transporter. We have a picture of Ariel around here somewhere. Phineas!"

Dipper pulled his phone away from his ear as Candace yelled, and as she spoke with her brothers he looked over at Ariel. "Phineas and Ferb are going to try and find a way to get you back with some kind of picture teleporter."

Ariel just rolled her eyes. "They come up with everything, don't they?"

Dipper just chuckled.

* * *

Phineas and Ferb had the machine ready in a matter of twenty minutes. Candace stayed on the line with Dipper the entire time, chatting. Ariel was transported away easily and Mabel and Dipper sat quietly on the dock, watching the sunset while the mermaids played around them.

"You know," Mabel mused thoughtfully, kicking her feet in the lake, "this was a really anti-climactic chapter compared to the others."

Dipper leaned over and pushed her off the dock. "Mabel, we've discussed the fourth wall how many times now?"

Mabel popped up out of the water grinning and pulled Dipper in after her.

* * *

**Yeah, yeah, not much happened. But oh well. I thought we kind of needed a few peaceful chapters. Considering the next one...  
**

**CREATION 2014 IN A WEEK. MY GRAD PARTY ON MONDAY. GAH I'M SO EXCITED!**

**Review please!**


	11. Chronofall: Clear

**Chronofall's request. **

**Idk why this was the first thing I thought of when you gave me the word clear…**

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb. **

* * *

GENERAL POV

* * *

"CLEAR!"

The family jumped as the doctor shocked Phineas with the defibrillator. Ferb pressed his tear stained cheeks into Candace's side and the girl hugged him. "It isn't your fault Ferb. Neither of you saw the truck," she whispered.

"I can't get a pulse!" the nurse called.

Candace gulped back her tears and shoved her way into the operating room.

"You aren't allowed to be in here!" the doctor yelped.

Candace ignored him and pressed her hands to Phineas' chest. A tingling sensation spread through her fingertips, there was a small shock, and the boy jolted awake on the table.

* * *

**Exactly 100 words. Woo! **

**I know I just posted the other chapter, but I'm trying to make up for missing such a long period of time. **

**For anyone who doesn't know, a defibrillator is the shocky pad thingy that doctors use to shock patients back to life. I'm so scientifical. **

**Review please!**


	12. I'm Crying as I Write This

**Um, hey guys. I'm really sorry I haven't posted. **

**First of all, I have no clue where my flash drive is, so the chapter I had ready can't go up today. **

**Second...I don't know if I can do this anymore. I love writing for this site, but my inspiration has all but been torn away from me. I have no motivation to write anymore and I don't know what to write even if I did. All the stories flowing through my head are depressing, morbid even, and I don't want to post that stuff. **

**Jake broke up with me, so I'm trying to cling onto a thread of something to help me through this. Writing isn't it at the moment. There's a chance we'll get back together one day when he's less stressed, but for now I just can't do it anymore. **

**Thank you guys for all of your support. I'll try to update if I can find inspiration but right now, I'm falling faster than I'd like to admit. **

**Sorry guys. **

**~PFTones3482**


	13. Master Dragonfire: Lost

**Master Dragonfire's request: Lost.**

**Hey guys. It's been a while. I hope I still have a few people who want to read this. Life has been...pretty rough. I'm hanging on, trying to push everything away, and keep on writing and getting through the day. **

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb. Responses to reviews will be at the end to save room.**

* * *

GENERAL POV

* * *

Candace Flynn looked up, startled, as Pinky burst into her room on two legs; his hat was perched precariously on his head and his trembling paws were twisting together anxiously.

"Pinky, what on earth is wrong?" Candace asked, swinging her legs to the ground and leaning forward, her fedora charm swinging lightly around her neck.

Pinky paced the room quickly, rubbing his chin. _"No one has seen Perry since he left for his mission this morning. Monograms records show that Doofenshmirtz returned home nearly two hours ago."_

The red head frowned. "Perry is normally back within twenty minutes or less. What was Doof's scheme?"

Pinky shrugged his tiny shoulders. _"Not a clue. I don't think it matters though. Monogram already contacted Heinz and he says that he hasn't seen Perry since he left."_

Candace leaned back on her bed and glanced out the window, raising a slight eyebrow at the sight of the rainstorm outside. "Pinky, did Perry take a jet pack home or something?"

Pinky nodded carefully, not sure where Candace was going with her statement.

Candace stood up and paced the room, finally stopping and staring out at the miserable summer day. "Well, the rain started about when you said Dr. D finished his scheme. Maybe Perry got caught in the storm?"

Pinky tapped his chin. _"Maybe. Doof said that his plan today had involved a boat. He was out at sea for a while."_

Candace rolled her eyes. "Of course he was. Does Monogram want me to find Perry?"

The Chihuahua tapped a few things into his phone and looked up after a moment with a nod. _"Yup. Carl sent you a text with the coordinates of where Perry last was before his communicator went offline."_

Shouldering a backpack, Candace glanced down at Pinky. "He went offline?" she asked in surprise.

Pinky nodded, and then glanced out Candace's door as Isabella's voice sang up the stairs. "Pinky! Time to go, boy!"

He tipped his hat to Candace. _"Good luck. If you need something, call me. Or Sam is on patrol in the ocean," _he barked, referring to the shark agent.

Candace nodded to the dog. "Thanks Pinky. See you later!"

The agent smiled and trotted out the door, leaving Candace to grab an umbrella and sigh as she slid into the secret hatch that Carl had installed in her room.

"There has never been a better time to ask 'Where's Perry?'" the girl determined as the doors slid shut.

* * *

Perry coughed and dragged his weary, quivering body onto the sand, coughing his lungs out onto the beach. The platypus sighed and looked up, shaking seawater off of his fur and grabbing at his head. He groaned and flopped to the ground when he found that he had indeed lost his hat somewhere in the water.

Stupid Doof. He just _had_ to shoot him overboard with a cannon.

The monotreme took a deep breath and glanced down at his wrist, wincing when he saw the cracked state of his watch. Well, there went THAT mode of communication.

After being tossed around in the violent seawater for the last two hours, Perry just wanted a nap. The platypus crawled further up the beach and curled up underneath a palm tree, which basically screamed "deserted island."

_Perry, _the agent said to himself sleepily, _you're not in Danville anymore._

* * *

Candace sighed and sank down onto a rock, curling her tail up underneath her and brushing a few strands of hair out of her face.

She had been searching in the area the coordinates had led to for over thirty minutes, and there was still no sign of her pet.

Candace flopped backwards onto the rock and shut her eyes, pressing her palms to her face. She sighed deeply and rolled over, pushing her body up on her elbows and staring out into the water.

Something moving nearby caught her eye and she pushed herself off of the rock and forwards into the ocean.

The mermaid caught up with it quickly and grimaced as she plucked Perry's soggy fedora out of the ocean currents. She glanced inside that hat to make sure everything was still in place and then tucked said hat into her backpack (she had long since given up caring that it wasn't waterproof).

_He's gotta be around here somewhere, _Candace thought to herself.

Turning in a circle, the girl spotted an island about a mile or so away. Going only off of a hunch, she flipped her tail and swam for it.

* * *

Perry had a feeling he was hallucinating. After all, Candace couldn't be on the deserted island with him. No way would Monogram let her go out in that storm.

Candace knelt over her pet worriedly, surprised that he looked so out of it. He was only about a dozen feet up the beach and looked…well, when she had first seen him, she had almost had a panic attack thinking that he was dead.

"Perry?" she murmured, gently shaking the platypus. "Perry, come on. We need to get back before the storm gets any worse. I can't hold the water off much longer," she stated, looking up at the rain, which had parted neatly over her head thanks to her powers.

The monotreme groaned and pressed a hand to his forehead, trying to ignore the throbbing in his head as he sat up. _"Candace? Seriously? Monogram let you come out here?"_

Candace frowned slightly. "Perry, you're like his best agent. Of course he would send someone out to find you. Can you move?"

Perry growled low in his throat, a sound that didn't translate to English, and pushed himself to his feet, staggering for a moment before gaining his balance. Candace stood and focused, keeping the rain off the two of them as best she could. "Come on. We need to go before the storm gets even worse."

Perry took one step and dropped to his knees, shaking violently. Candace winced and knelt next to her pet in concern.

She had _never _seen Perry look this helpless. It shook her to her core and she leaned over, gently pulling Perry into her free hand. He grimaced and put his head in his hands.

"_I'm sorry, Candace."_

Candace clucked her tongue and stood, walking towards the raging surf. "Oh shut up, Perry. You're allowed to be hurt and in pain. I'd rather you weren't, but it's okay to let someone take care of you."

Perry gave her a weak smile and shut his eyes. _"Not a word of this to anyone."_

Candace chuckled lightly and sprinted into the water, diving below the waves easily and swimming down so that she could see better. She tightened her grip on Perry and kicked herself into high gear, knowing Perry could only be underwater for so long before he needed to breathe.

_I promise. Though Pinky might discover it soon enough. He's the one who told me you were missing, after all._

The platypus remained silent and Candace shook her head lightly, a small smile on her lips as she realized he was asleep.

* * *

The storm had stopped by the time Candace got to shore, for which she was grateful. It made it easy for the girl to change back and start the walk home, Perry still curled up in her arms.

As Candace walked, she checked the agent over for injuries, noticing a large bruise growing on his forehead. Other than that, he seemed okay.

She turned onto Maple Drive and gently tapped Perry awake. "Perry. Perrrrryyyyyy. We're home. If you don't want Pinky seeing you like this, you better wake up. He and Isabella are probably back at our house."

Perry opened his eyes groggily and sat up lightly in Candace's arms, keeping his mindless pet persona intact as Candace stepped into the backyard.

Sure enough, Isabella and Pinky had returned and now the trio was sitting around the tree, talking in concerned tones which evaporated when Phineas and Ferb laid eyes on Perry.

The two boys jumped to their feet and darted to their sister. "Candace, you found Perry!" Phineas yelped in delight, grabbing the monotreme from her arms and hugging him tightly.

Candace raised an eyebrow, smothering a laugh. "Phineas, he was never lost. Well, he was, but not for long. I took him out for a walk and he got lost in the park. Took me a while to find him, but he was just napping under a tree."

Phineas deposited the animal into his brother's arms and grinned up at his sister. "Either way, you found him. Thanks, Candace!"

Candace glanced down at Perry, who looked up at Candace sheepishly, a small smile tugging at his bill. She grinned. "No problem, Phin."

The boys and Isabella headed inside and Candace could just barely hear Phineas ask, "Wait, Perry, why are you all covered in sand?"

* * *

**Eh. Could have been better. I had this idea a long time ago when I started this chapter but I lost my original inspiration for it. **

**Ficklepickle7: Thank you. You've been a big help. **

**14AmyChan: Found the flash drive, so no worries there. **

**Nehamee: Thank you so much. **

**AJustice90: I honestly don't believe that, but thank you. **

**Privateandcadet: Doing better. Don't know about "okay" but better. **

**d-u: Once again, not sure that's quite true. But thanks. **

**T-man: Know the song, love the song, but music hasn't worked with me in so long that I honestly find very little comfort in it anymore. I still love music but more often than not it just hurts me. **

**Alexisbelt: Trying to make myself not be like that because I know people on here are probably worse off than I am. **

**Frostpinkloverfr: Hasn't really gotten better. If anything, it's gotten worse. But thanks. **

**Review, if there are even people still reading this. And while requests are still welcome, don't expect anything to go up too quickly. **

**Also, if you're interested, check out my new Danny Phantom fic, Variables of Radioactivity. **


	14. Episode: Night of the Living Pharmacist

**So I know I still have outstanding requests. Honestly, I'm not sure who I said yes to. I have it written down somewhere, but for now, just bear with me as I throw my own ideas out there. **

**To everyone who reviewed: Thank you for the encouragement. I'm still having a rough time…still have some really dark days. Writing helps. Writers block doesn't. **

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb. **

**This chapter takes place during "Night of the Living Pharmacists." This episode was the best they've had in a long time.**

* * *

CANDACE'S POV

* * *

It hurt to turn into a pharmacist.

Like, way more than I thought that it would.

But what was weird was that even though I couldn't say anything besides "Lots of me," I found that I was still able to think for myself, and even move for myself.

I wasn't quite sure why, but it didn't matter. I looked over at where Phineas and Ferb were and automatically knew that, while the machine they were using would work to cover Danville, outside of Danville (had it been affected) wouldn't be reached. Which of course meant that if anyone in Danville left, they would start the plague all over again.

I rolled my eyes and lurched to the left, surveying the room briefly. While being a pharmacist was weird, I had changed bodies with Perry once, so this didn't bother me all that much.

Speaking of Perry….

My eyes landed on the teal colored, lab coat wearing figure in the corner, and I grimaced, moving my feet in that direction. I latched onto Perry's wrist, trying not to study him too closely, and headed for the door.

Perry struggled against my grip, but I knew that I had to get us out of the building, so I merely tightened my fist and dragged him down the stairs, wishing I could stop saying the same simple sentence over and over again.

As we exited the building, I glanced up at the water tower in time to see Ferb go flying over the edge and take down a squad of pharmacists. He was able to grab onto a railing and not fall, but the last thing I saw before I rounded the corner, heading for the docks, was his mask being yanked off.

I winced and struggled against Perry, stumbling to the harbor and jumped in just as the sprinkler started working.

His squirming slowed and then stopped all together as we turned back to normal (thank god) and my tail formed around my legs. He looked at me curiously and tilted his head. _Why are we in the harbor?_

I motioned to the surface. _The boys may have fixed Danville, but outside of Danville is probably overrun by Dr. D look a likes. We need to fix it. _

Perry nodded and glanced upwards towards the city. _Is it safe to go up? I could get my hover jet and the two of us could fly over the neighboring towns while you douse them with water. _

I grinned. _That's actually a really good idea. I'll meet you on the other side of the wall, _I said, gesturing towards the giant walls that enclosed Danville. While I wasn't certain when that had happened, I had a feeling Dr. D was responsible.

Perry saluted me, leapt out of the water, and I swam for the walls, wondering how to get through. The bottom of the wall was embedded into the harbor, and the areas for ships to get through were locked by gates.

Swimming over to the gates and studying the bars carefully, I noted that with a little bit of maneuvering I would be able to squeeze through.

I gripped onto two of the bars and stuck my head between them slowly, turning my body until I was sideways. I flicked my tail gently and pulled myself through, getting a little stuck at my torso but pulling free relatively quickly.

I surfaced and glanced around, wincing as the sounds of Doofenshmirtz's voice reached my ears from the banks outside of Danville.

Glancing up, it was easy to spot Perry's hover jet as he soared over the walls and sank down until he was just above the water. The platypus raised an eyebrow and held out his hand to me. _"Coming?"_

I grinned and glanced down, sweeping my arms up so that the water carried me into his car. Perry rolled his eyes as I positioned myself carefully, my tail dangling over the edge and the water still swirling under me. _"Showoff."_

Snickering, I waved a hand at him. "Just go."

Perry chuckled and turned the steering wheel, heading for the cities outside of Danville while a giant torrent of water flew behind us.

I glanced over the edge of the craft and flattened my hands out, pouring the water everywhere. People cried out in surprise as they changed back to normal and I grinned, tucking my legs, which had come back moments before, under me as I studied the ground carefully in search of more Doofs.

Spotting none, I glanced back at Perry and nodded. "Looks like we're all good. I don't see any more clones."

The secret agent nodded his head and veered the hover jet back towards home. I sat back in my seat and pulled the seatbelt around my torso before realizing that Perry kept glancing at me.

"What?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"_How were you able to overcome being cloned?" _my platypus asked curiously, cocking an eyebrow as he returned his gaze to the sky ahead.

Huh. I pushed my hands together and pressed them to my lips, furrowing my eyebrows. "I'm honestly not sure. I couldn't say anything except for 'lots of me,' but now that you mention it, it is weird that I was able to think freely."

Stumped, we returned to the OWCA headquarters in silence and were greeted by Major Monogram and Carl, who were now back to normal and, quite frankly, looked very happy about it.

"Agent P, Candace," Monogram said, nodding at us. "I assume you covered the areas surrounding Danville?"

We both nodded and the Major tilted his head before leaving, his way of saying thank you. Carl glanced at us with raised eyebrows.

"Did you two not get turned into clones?" the intern asked, studying the two of us closely.

I shook my head. "No, we did. But for some reason, I didn't become mindless. I grabbed Perry and pulled him into the harbor."

Carl grinned and chuckled. "It must have been that flower."

It took me a minute before I understood what he was saying. The flower I had ingested what seemed like a year ago (but was in reality only about a month) had prevented me from losing my memories. Maybe even, given enough time, would have turned me back to normal. I had gotten so used to the healing properties in my bloodstream that the idea of the flower keeping me sane hadn't even occurred to me.

"Which means," Carl continued, as if he had never stopped talking, "that even if Monogram had erased your memories of Perry a couple of weeks ago, he couldn't have. That magic flower Dipper found is really something."

I grinned broadly and glanced down at Perry. "That could really come in handy. Carl, is it okay if we go home? I'm pretty exhausted from having been a clone."

Carl laughed. "Sure. Also, I don't think Monogram knows that the boys and Isabella met Doofenshmirtz. I won't tell him or erase their memories, unless you want me to."

My eyes fell to Perry, who was really the only one who could make that decision. He shook his head. _"They were helping him save the city, not do anything evil. And since they're friends with Vanessa, I knew they would end up there at some point. Buford already has, so I don't see any harm as long as they don't make the connection."_

I translated for Carl and he nodded, walking the two of us to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow, Agent P, and Candace," he said, nodding to me, "I'll see you next time we have a crisis."

I snorted as I pushed open the door. "Knowing Monogram, that'll be tomorrow."

* * *

**I don't really quite know….**

**But I have another one-shot that was inspired by a post I found on Tumblr I will be putting up at some point. Hopefully soon. I'm starting to get back a little inspiration for this story, so if you guys want to leave requests, please do so.**

**However, if I could change the rules a little:**

**Please don't give me a detailed story. Main characters, basic plot, genre, and if you want it to be a drabble or one-shot (otherwise I'll pick). **

**I am willing *wince* to add on to the list of crossovers: Gravity Falls, Little Mermaid, and, if you want, Danny Phantom, Percy Jackson, or Randy Cunningham. And only because I know that I can write for those three fandoms (ONLY THOSE THREE). And once again, you can still request my OCs. **

**Nothing too bloody or gory, though fight scenes are okay. The next one I'm putting up is a tad darker, so yeah. **

**Seriously. One word prompts. I love them. **

**And finally, if I said yes to a prompt you gave me, please remind me. I can't find my list anywhere. I know I had at least four or five. **

**Review please!**


	15. Me: Underwater

**CHAPTER 13- Underwater**

**Lame title, blah blah blah. Thank you to ficklepickle7 for reminding me of a prompt; because of that, yours will be up next! Y'all needed another chapter. **

**This is based on a picture I saw on Tumblr by dog-gone-it (so obviously I don't own it) and I just ermergerd so many feels and ahhhhhh.**

**Sorry. Went girly for a second. Back. Takes place just after Sock Opera. Man I loved that episode. As of right now, it's my favorite.**

**Ficklepickle7: Coming up next ;)**

**AmyNChan: Thanks!...why am I a brave soul lol?**

**Jaclynfrost: Done and done. Did you have any specifics?**

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb or Gravity Falls.**

* * *

GENERAL POV

* * *

The alcove on the beach was filled with the noisy laughter of half a dozen children, splashing water, and the music of Love Handel blaring from an iPhone that had been lost somewhere in the sand.

Candace chuckled and leaned back on her elbows in the golden sand, her hair damp and her arms and legs covered in goose bumps. Her eyes scanned the horizon, noting the darkening clouds in the distance. She knew it was supposed to rain later that afternoon; she just hoped that it would hold off until they all left for home at dinner time.

She glanced towards the kids in the water, laughing as she watched Baljeet dunk Buford for a change, the bully taken by surprise for only a moment before he lurched out of the water and lunged for his nerd.

Phineas and Ferb were nearby, tossing a beach ball back and forth over Jeremy, playing a version of monkey in the middle that for some reason the taller boy couldn't win. Candace snorted at her boyfriend's wild attempts to get the ball and then continued on her search.

Isabella and Mabel, who was visiting for the weekend while Dipper was stuck in the hospital (something about exploding socks) and Grunkle Stan took care of him, were nearby at the edge of the water, building a fairly intricate sand castle that reminded Candace of a combination of the haunted house the boys had built and a pig themed amusement park.

Waddles lounged in the sand next to the girls, sunbathing and making soft little noises that suggested that he was snoring. Since Grunkle Stan was barely at the Shack, what with taking care of Dipper, he had suggested Mabel take Waddles with her.

Candace knew the pig would have rather stayed with Dipper; after all, here in Danville Mabel had two secret agents that could look after her, whereas Dipper now had none, but he had really had very little say in the matter.

She glanced back at the girls in time to see Mabel playfully push Isabella into the water. Isabella shrieked with laughter and grabbed Mabel's hand, yanking her in after her. "You are so going down for that!" the Mexican-Jewish girl yelled, a grin splitting her face in two.

Candace snickered and watched as the two ventured out towards Phineas and Ferb, eventually sneaking up and dunking the two unsuspecting boys.

The half mermaid had a sneaking suspicion that Mabel had a crush on Ferb; and while that would normally be weird, since the families were related, Mabel and Dipper were so distant from the Flynn-Fletchers that it was almost nonexistent. And besides, Ferb wasn't actually related to them by blood but rather by marriage.

Candace shook her head of the thoughts as Jeremy trudged back to shore, a weary smile playing on his face as he flopped down next to his girlfriend and shook out his hair, spraying Candace with droplets of water. She rolled her eyes and flicked her fingers, sending the water right back at him.

Jeremy snorted and draped an arm around her, kissing her lightly on the cheek. "I can't figure out how I lost monkey in the middle," he complained playfully. "I mean, I'm a solid foot and a half taller than them."

Candace laughed brightly and shook her head. "You're just bad at the game, you silly."

Jeremy growled, a smile on his face, and pushed Candace away gently. "Sure I am."

The girl chuckled and glanced back at the sky, squinting as she saw the rapidly approaching black clouds. "What time did your mom say she would come to get us?" she asked Jeremy, sitting up from the sand.

The guitar player glanced in the direction Candace was looking and frowned at the sight of the clouds. "Oh. Oh, right. Whenever I called her. Which…where's my phone?"

It had stopped playing music a few minutes ago, having not been put on a loop, and the two stood, searching for the tiny silver object fruitlessly.

Waddles woke up at the commotion and trotted over, snorting quietly. _"What are you doing?"_

Candace glanced at him, but didn't respond directly, since Jeremy was right in front her and had no clue she could understand animals that weren't aquatic. "Jeremy, did you find your phone yet?"

The blonde shook his head and came stumbling out of the trees, several twigs caught in his hair. "Nope. And you don't have yours?"

Candace shook her head. "Mom took all of ours away so that we would actually play. Mabel is so freaked about Dipper that she tries to call Stan nearly every ten minutes. Mom wanted her to relax."

"Understandable," Jeremy said with a nod. He tilted his heads towards the kids splashing in the water. "Should we get them out? It looks pretty ominous."

Candace chewed on her lip, staring up at the clouds. "Well…let's keep looking for your phone. No point in getting them out if we aren't going anywhere. But if it starts lightning, they're getting out."

The two continued their search, fingers brushing at what Candace hoped wasn't poison ivy and scraping across rocks and sand in their pointless search. Had they been paying attention, they would have noticed that Jeremy's cellphone was being swept out to sea with the tide.

As it was, Candace was frustrated that out of all her powers, detecting lost items wasn't one of them. "If I ever get to choose a power," she grumbled, stumbling over a tree root, "I'm choosing the power to find anything that's lost."

Jeremy snorted and dusted aside more sand. "That's actually a really useful power. I bet many people don't-"

A scream cut him off and the teens whipped around, Candace slicing her foot open on a piece of washed up litter and Jeremy falling on his face and getting sand in his eyes.

Buford was clutching Isabella's stomach, and her fingers were wrapped tightly around Phineas' wrists. Next to them, Baljeet and Mabel were doing the same with Ferb.

"What the hell!?" Candace screamed, stumbling to her feet and shouting as a burst of pain flew through her left foot.

Jeremy didn't hesitate, pushing to his feet and diving into the water, using powerful strokes to move him towards the kids.

"NO!" Mabel shouted. "Something's pulling them in! We can feel it! Don't-ahhh!"

She shrieked bloody murder as she and Baljeet were ripped off their feet and thrown into the water after Ferb. Jeremy's hand swiped at empty air and suddenly his face went pale as he struggled to swim towards Buford, Isabella, and Phineas, who were barely above water. "Candace! Dammit, we need your help!" he shouted across the suddenly pounding waves.

Candace, who had been frozen in horror, sprinted to the choppy water and dove in, cursing at every step and trying to hold the water still. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Perry land on the beach, his beak dropping in terror at the sight before him.

Just before Candace went under, she heard Phineas and Isabella scream and her heart leapt to her throat.

The lighting changed almost instantly and Candace had to squint to see in front of her in the murky, grimy water. Her hands brushed fingers and she grabbed for them, latching around the wrist and pushing the form to the surface forcefully, noting the long hair and slim figure. Mabel. One down, two to go.

Squinting harder, Candace made out the limp forms of Baljeet and Ferb in front of her and she pushed her tail harder, praying that Jeremy had gotten to Isabella, Phineas, and Buford.

* * *

Perry leapt into the water as soon as he had unbuckled his parachute, ignoring the shocked looks from Jeremy as the teen yanked an unconscious Buford to shore. The platypus locked eyes with the guitarist for a mere second and Jeremy gave a grim smile. "Get them," he demanded, backing up and laying Buford in the sand before leaning over and making sure he was still breathing.

Perry didn't have to be told twice, but before he could do anything, Isabella burst to the surface, coughing and choking on sea water, a limp hand grasped in her fist. She struggled against the vicious current, and for the first time Perry noticed the rain pouring down.

Isabella shrieked, losing her grip on Phineas' hand, but before she could go after him, Jeremy wrapped his arms around her waist and looked at Perry meaningfully as he pulled the kicking and screaming girl to shore.

Perry dove underwater, losing his hat in the process, and swam for Phineas' life, keeping his eyes peeled and his senses as active as possible. Phineas was a mere five feet in front of him and he could see the boy was struggling not to go unconscious.

His head raised in the murky water to meet Perry's gaze. Exhausted dark blue eyes met frantic, terror inducing irises of the same color and Phineas didn't seem to comprehend what he was seeing.

That did not stop him from reaching out his hand feebly as his eyes drifted shut.

Perry put on a burst of speed, grabbed his kid, and yanked him to the surface with such speed that Agent Carrie the Cheetah would be impressed.

Ripping through the water, Perry yanked Phineas out of the ocean and began struggling to shore, only for Jeremy to scoop both platypus and child into his arms.

Perry noticed, wearily, that wherever Jeremy walked the water was calm, and he glanced up to see Candace on shore, her tail folded under her and her hands held out in front of her, her face taut with concentration as she controlled the water.

Isabella and Mabel were the only ones conscious of all the children, and they were scrambling over the sandy shore so frantically, checking each of their friends vital symptoms, that they didn't seem to have noticed Perry's rescue mission.

Perry sighed in relief, sinking back into Jeremy's chest, and the teen glanced down, chewing lightly on his lip. The platypus stiffened under his gaze before Jeremy shook his head. "I'm not going to say a word," he muttered.

The agent relaxed and glanced at Phineas, relieved to find that his owner was still breathing. The second Jeremy's feet hit sand, Perry leapt from his arms and darted to Ferb, nudging him on the chin with his beak and chattering softly. The green haired boy stirred and opened his eyes weakly, coughing and giving Perry a small smile before slowly sitting up.

Perry sat back on his haunches and looked around as the other kids stirred. The rain had lightened drastically and he sighed in relief at the knowledge that not one of the kids had been seriously injured, at least not physically.

It took Phineas the longest to wake up, and when he finally did, he bolted upright and yelped "Perry!" before having a massive coughing fit and throwing up seawater onto the sand.

Candace rubbed his back soothingly, glancing at Perry with a hint of fear. Phineas shuddered and grabbed wildly for a hand. Isabella obliged, though her intentions weren't, for once, about getting to hold her crush's hand. He looked so terrified that she couldn't help it.

"I…I thought Perry saved me," the inventor admitted sheepishly.

The kids all glanced at one another with looks of concern on their faces. "Phineas," Candace said softly, wishing she didn't have to lie. "Jeremy pushed Isabella to shore and then dove down to save you. You must have been hallucinating."

She was very aware of Ferb watching her closely, but she knew that, even if he figured something out, he wouldn't tell anyone. Phineas shuddered.

"Yeah. You…you're probably right," he whispered, getting to his feet shakily. Jeremy leaned over and scooped Candace into his arms as the rest of the kids stood, leaning on one another for support.

"I bet my mom's in the parking lot," Jeremy said, nodding to the beach as the kids gathered up towels and clothes. "Isabella, Mabel, can you run ahead and make sure no one is left on the beach?"

The Fireside Girl and pig lover, the only two of the kids who had not been knocked unconscious, darted ahead to check out the beach. The rest of the tweens trudged forward wearily, and Candace wrapped her arms around Jeremy's neck, glancing over her shoulder to see that Perry and Waddles were flanking the children.

"How much did you see?" she murmured into his shoulder, her body heavy with the fatigue of pulling two boys out of the rampaging waters.

Jeremy grimaced and shifted Candace in his arms, her tail dangling down to his knees. "Enough," he admitted softly. "But I won't say anything," he promised, brushing a light kiss across her nose.

Candace gave him a tired smile and glanced over his shoulder at the water. With a flick of her fingers, a soggy brown fedora came flying from the waves and into her lap. Jeremy jumped in surprise, but said nothing, giving her an impish smile.

"All clear!" Isabella cried, slipping through the trees with Mabel right behind her. "And Jeremy, your mom is in the car. I told her what happened and she's calling Dr. Hirano. She's going to take us over there right now."

Jeremy nodded and the kids clambered through the trees, Candace tossing the fedora to Perry when no one was looking. He gave the teens a quick smile and the hat seemed to vanish.

Jeremy blinked in surprise. "Where did it go?" he questioned.

Candace snorted as the group trudged up the beach. "Heck if I know."

* * *

**So I addressed a few things.**

**Litter, Mabel's crush on Ferb, Perry's magically disappearing fedora, Jeremy discovering Perry's secret, etc, etc.**

**I know I just put up a chapter but you guys deserve another. **

**Please review!**


	16. ficklepickle7: Wet Leaves

**Wet Leaves. Prompt from ficklepickle7. In honor of Halloween, this one-shot takes place on Halloween night. Can be considered a tad disturbing. **

**Wii Guy: I'm glad you still enjoy! And yeah, often times I forget about the flower, and then every now and then I'm like "Omg wait."**

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb. But see if you can guess Phineas' costume ;)**

* * *

GENERAL POV

* * *

Screaming.

The screaming didn't end, it couldn't end. From one side of the block to the other, down the next and in every corner of the suburban neighborhood, the bloodcurdling, nightmare inducing screams bounced from home to home, resonating through the air like a battle cry.

Children ran through the streets, covered in blood and gore, faces gruesome and disfigured as they limped, hopped, and stumbled through the streets, dragging what they held precious and dear clasped in their hands.

Adults cackled maniacally at the fear that resonated through the children's eyes as the youngsters tried to find that special house, the one that would provide them with the mouthwatering dreams that were only talked of by the most experienced.

A group of said experienced children, only ten years of age, rounded the corner at a quick trot, as if running from an unseen attacker. Each held a bag with their desired possessions of the night in it, and each was laughing in utter delight.

"I love Halloween!" Phineas declared, rummaging through his candy bag with a childlike wonder in his eyes. "All this free candy, and everyone is dressed up in such cool costumes."

He lifted his head and adjusted the bow tie around his neck, straightening his bright yellow, brick patterned triangle headed boy pointed towards the other end of the street, gesturing at kids as he spoke.

"Zombies, witches, ghouls, goblins, mummies, queens, Disney characters-everyone is so creative about their costumes!" he yelped in delight, nearly knocking his top hat off of his head.

"Look who's talking," Isabella said with a smirk. "I mean, where did you get contacts that make your eyes look like a lizards, Phineas?"

Phineas chuckled and waved a hand. "We manage to go back in time and you're wondering about my contact lenses?" he said, grinning.

Isabella laughed lightly and adjusted her mermaid outfit. "I think Candace found it funny that I dressed up as a mermaid," she decided.

Phineas and Ferb both snorted. "Well, yeah," the former said, his eyes creepy despite the smile on his face. "I mean, she is a mermaid."

"She was either incredibly flattered," Ferb concluded, "or assumed you were mocking her."

Isabella blushed and adjusted the tail that hung off of her hips. The fabric allowed just enough room for her to walk and the top of her outfit, while seemingly just seashells, was actually a skin colored long sleeve shirt. Her hair was done in curls with a flower tucked into the black abyss of swirls. Even her candy bag was themed, looking as if it were woven from seaweed.

"Well," the girl said, peering into her bag and then down the block. "It's getting kind of late. Plus, you said that Candace, Stacy, and Vanessa were putting on a haunted house at your place. I kind of want to go to that," Isabella sheepishly admitted.

Phineas laughed and the three started walking. "Considering Vanessa's Goth, they probably have some pretty scary stuff in there. Right Ferb?"

Ferb smiled, rubbing at his arms in irritation. Phineas winced. "That fake fur starting to itch?"

The Brit rolled his eyes. "You'd think were-wolf hair would be softer," he grumbled, pulling the yellow contact lenses out of his eyes as they turned the corner to Maple drive.

Clad in a pair of torn jeans and covered completely in fake hair, Ferb was quite a sight. He had startled numerous children that night with the realistic looking outfit, though the boy doubted anyone had been as freaked out by him as they had by Phineas.

Ferb glanced at his sibling and shuddered at the outfit, the all too realistic outfit. Dipper would scream if he were here. Ferb wasn't sure if Phineas knew quite how freaky he looked and the reptilian contacts only made it ten times worse. If Phineas had worn an eye patch…..

Ferb shivered again and pushed the thought from his head as the trio ascended the stairs to the Flynn-Fletcher household. The inside door was propped open, with a sign welcoming trick or treaters into the haunted home.

As they reached the top step, though, the door slammed shut violently. The three jumped, Phineas' hat nearly toppling to the ground. The red head tentatively opened the screen door and twisted at the doorknob, but it was stuck.

He sighed and glanced towards the window, blinking in astonishment. "Guys….look."

Isabella and Ferb turned to the window and paled as a bloody hand appeared next to the glass and began writing on the pane in crimson.

_The Backyard. _

Phineas laughed nervously. "Wow…that was pretty elaborate, even for those three. Come on. Let's see if we can get in through the sliding door."

The children slipped off the front step and scurried around to the driveway, all of them coming to a halt in front of the gate.

The wood was charred and blackened, words pressed into the soot that read:

_Soon. The colors will mingle and you will be finished in crimson and gold._

"This…this is creepy," Isabella stuttered, putting her candy bag over her shoulder and grabbing for the hands of both boys, so scared that she needed the comfort of Ferb as well as Phineas.

The latter gave a harsh laugh. "It…it's just really elaborate. They probably saw us coming and are trying to scare us," he reassured his friend.

Ferb raised an incredulous eyebrow. "It's working," he pointed out.

The trio took a breath and Ferb pushed open the gate, obtaining soot on his fingers in the process.

The famous backyard was smothered in fog, the tree dark and rising into the moonless night. A mist blew into the children's faces and the gate slammed shut behind them.

The three gulped but shuffled forward, clenching hands so tightly that their fingers were turning white. They couldn't see this of course, and so continued forward, Isabella's mermaid dress preventing them from doing more than inching across the yard.

A horror filled scream sounded directly in Phineas' ear and the boy yelped, backing into Isabella and Ferb as he tried to get away.

Stacy crawled from the shadows on her hands and knees, blood pouring down her face and her hair matted with the fluid. Her dress was torn and her shoes missing. Her hands clawed at the air as her eyes turned white and she screamed again.

The kids shrieked at the top of their lungs and bolted for the safety of the house, Ferb fumbling in his pockets for his house keys, cursing when he remembered they weren't there.

It started raining then, big fat drops that came falling from the cloudless sky, confusing the kids enough to make them stop running and stare at the heavens. The rain came faster and faster and Isabella choked back a yell as she saw the bright, ruby red color of it.

"Oh my god…Phineas," she stammered. "Guys, get us inside."

Phineas wasn't laughing now. His heart raced and his palms were sweaty and as he locked eyes with Ferb, he wasn't sure what was scarier; the events occurring around them, or the way Ferb was looking at him like he was a monster.

Ferb shook his head and reached for the sliding door, only to fall back with a shout that was rarely heard from the quiet English boy.

Vanessa pressed her bloody hands to the glass, her Goth clothing changed to a stark white and drenched in crimson. Her smile was wicked as she cackled and pulled on the door handle. The door, thank heavens, was stuck.

Somewhere behind them, Stacy was still screaming, but Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella stood paralyzed as Vanessa traced letters into the glass with her bloody finger.

_Let….me….out._

The trio exchanged glances and Phineas tried to fight the panic in his throat. He glanced toward the tree, squinting through the disturbingly colored rain, and pulled his brother and Isabella towards it.

"We have to…climb the tree…" he panted, "and get out of the…the yard."

The two behind him nodded and Isabella hiked up her mermaid tail so that she could run more easily. Phineas lost his sleek black top hat in the run, which Ferb was silently grateful for.

He lowered his eyes to the ground to avoid getting hit in the cornea with the bloody rain, and he blinked in surprise, screeching to a halt.

"Ferb!" Phineas yelped, already scrambling up the tree. "Ferb, what are you _doing?!"_

Isabella shrieked and stumbled back into the bark of the tree, her eyes focused on something behind Ferb's head. The Brit fought back a yell and turned around slowly.

Candace stood behind him, her face sheet white and her eyes a milky color. The rain swirled around her, never touching her, and she grinned down evilly at Ferb. Ferb merely raised an eyebrow and stood to face her, ignoring the screams of terror from Isabella and Phineas behind him.

"Candace…" Ferb cautioned, holding up his hands and fighting back his quivering lips. "You don't want to do anything you'll regret."

Candace raised her arms and screamed. Leaves burst from the ground and the tree, soaking wet and covered in bloody rain, and the foliage swirled around Ferb violently, buffering the boy's body with winds stronger than he had expected.

He raised his arms up to protect his face and the leaves plastered themselves to his skin and costume until he was basically mummified in the gold and red plants.

_You will be finished in crimson and gold._

Ferb felt his feet leave the ground and he looked down, writhing against the surprisingly strong plants that had engulfed him. "Candace!" he cried out desperately as he was lifted into the air.

Isabella and Phineas screamed as the boy was raised higher and higher. Ten feet….twenty feet….thirty feet….

"You will pay!" Candace screamed up at him, her arms trembling at keeping him held aloft. "Enough torment, enough lies! You! Will! PAY!"

With the last scream she threw her hands out into the air and Ferb dropped like a ton of bricks, screaming as the earth hurdled toward him.

Isabella and Phineas shrieked and leapt from the tree, only to stop in astonishment as the rain swept under the British boy, catching him and gently depositing the grinning child to the ground.

Candace came up behind him, her eyes back to normal, and she dropped her hands, the rain stopping almost instantly. "That was awesome!" she cried, high fiving her step brother.

Ferb grinned as she ruffled his hair and the two turned to face Phineas and Isabella, who were staring open mouthed at the duo.

"You…you _planned_ that?" Phineas gasped in disbelief. "All of it?"

Stacy laughed, coming up from behind Candace with Vanessa at her side. Both girls were now cleaned up and Stacy held a fog machine in her hand. "Of course we did!" Stacy said, a smile on her face as she fist bumped Vanessa. "What would have been going on that that would have been real?"

Phineas and Isabella stammered slightly, their faces bright red. Ferb smiled and walked over to them, wrapping an arm around each of their shoulders. "Pardon me for not including you," he said sincerely, "but I have never had the opportunity to scare you, nor have I ever worked with Candace on something this complicated before."

Isabella and Phineas looked at him, seeing the slight worry in his eyes that they would be mad. They laughed instead. "It's okay, man," Phineas said, waving the prank off.

"Yeah!" Isabella exclaimed. "That was really freaky, but it was really awesome!"

"Candace, what made you think of using wet leaves?" Phineas questioned his sister.

The girl snorted. "Honestly, it was the only thing we could think of that would be able to cover Ferb in enough water so that I could lift him, but wouldn't hurt him in any way."

"Also, it was the topic of this chapter," Vanessa supplied.

Stacy elbowed her. "What did we tell you about the fourth wall?" the Japanese teenager cried in exasperation.

The group laughed and Candace waved her hand around. The leaves that were scattered through the yard gathered into one massive pile under the tree and with a single swipe of her index finger, Candace separated the water from them, drying the leaves instantly. "The rain was just food dye, by the way," she informed the group.

"Also the reason why I stopped," Ferb explained, "was because the rain wasn't hitting the ground. Candace was reusing it. That part actually startled me. Originally she was just going to grab me and pull me back."

Candace chuckled and gestured to the now dry pile of leaves. "You guys want to end this Halloween off in style?"

Phineas grinned, pulled off the bow tie, and finally, _finally _pulled out the reptilian contacts.

"I thought you'd never ask," he declared, jumping for the leaf pile with everyone else right behind him.

* * *

**So who/what was Phineas dressed as? Guess, and I'll let you know if you're right!**

**Ficklepickle7, if you would like me to do a drabble more focused around actual leaves, I will. But I was thinking dramatic and intense for this one, and the wet leaves happened to work really well. **

**I'd love some more ideas. **

**Review please!**


	17. jaclynfrost: Percy Jackson

**Prompt submitted by jaclynfrost. A crossover with Percy Jackson, and Steve is in it because Steve. Chameleons. **

**Also yes. Phineas was dressed as Bill. I thought it would be really funny if Dipper had told them stories, and Phineas didn't quite understand how serious the Dorito man was so he dressed up as him. **

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb or Percy Jackson. Takes place after BoO, so slight spoilers.**

* * *

GENERAL POV

* * *

"I can't believe we get to spend a weekend in New York City with your cousin Paul!" Phineas cried in excitement, bouncing up and down in his seat eagerly and looking anxiously out the window.

Linda laughed. "Phineas, calm down. You know that you three wouldn't have been going if Paul hadn't offered to take you kids up to Montauk for the time we're there. Your father and I would not have had enough money to pay for two hotel rooms."

"Nor would there have been any other rooms," Lawrence pointed out, keeping his eyes on the exit signs, trying to find the correct off ramp to get to the city. "That antique convention is sure to be packed."

The entire Flynn-Fletcher family, including Perry and Steve (Ferb's chameleon, who Candace had nearly forgotten existed), were packed into the family car with luggage in the trunk and sleeping bags under their feet.

"So why couldn't Isabella take care of Perry and Steve again?" Candace pondered.

Not that she minded the animals coming, of course. But Perry was supposed to be fighting Doofenshmirtz and Steve…well, he never talked much, so he wasn't very interesting.

Phineas paused in his excited bouncing and turned to Candace, adjusting his seat belt so that it wasn't choking him. "She had a Fireside Girl convention and her mom has to work. Baljeet is still in India, and Buford's mom is allergic to Perry."

Candace shrugged. "I guess I can put up with them then."

Perry raised an eyebrow at her from where he was snoozing on Ferb's lap, having been knocked off of Phineas' one too many times to want to continue sitting there. Steve was curled up in Ferb's hair, and the young Brit seemed perfectly content with the animals on him.

Candace chuckled at the look on Perry's face and then glanced at her dad as they pulled into the city. "Well, kids here we are!" he said unnecessarily. "New York, New York!"

"I can't believe a city this big is so close to an ocean," Phineas said with a grin, turning back to the window and pressing his nose against it.

"I can't believe we drove here instead of taking a plane," Candace grumbled, sinking back into her seat and taking in the city with curious eyes.

"It was fun, Candace," Linda protested, glancing down at the driving instructions in her hand. The GPS had broken somewhere in Pennsylvania, so they had stopped at a library to print out directions from Pittsburgh to New York. "Lawrence, turn left here," the woman said, pointing.

Eventually they drifted to a stop in front of a tall apartment building. Waiting outside was a man about thirty years old, with salt and pepper colored hair. He wore a black t-shirt and jeans with sneakers and despite the bit of stubble on his chin, looked well put together and intelligent.

His face lit up into a broad smile when Linda stepped out of the car, and he walked down the apartment's steps to embrace her. "Linda! It's been too long," he declared, pulling away and ruffling her hair teasingly.

The kids held back their laughs while their mom grinned. "Paul. I see you haven't changed a bit. Kids, this is Paul Blofis. He's an English teacher at the nearby high school that his step son goes to."

Paul held up a finger and wagged it at his cousin, his dark blue eyes twinkling. "Son, Linda. He got back from uh…from camp a few weeks ago, and we had a long chat and put the forms together and I officially adopted him as my son."

Linda smiled broadly. "That's wonderful! Well I can't wait to meet him. Paul, this is Phineas, Ferb, and Candace," she said gesturing to each of her children in turn.

Paul winked at them and the trio smiled, instantly liking the man. His eyebrows raised slightly and he pointed to Ferb. "Is that a platypus? And a lizard in your hair?"

Ferb chuckled and nodded. Phineas stepped in for his brother, talking quickly as Linda went to help Lawrence unload the car. "This is Perry, our platypus. And our chameleon, whose name is Steve. He's more of Ferb's pet, but we all take care of him, and Perry belongs to everyone."

Paul smiled warmly. "Well, Percy will be very excited to see the platypus. He is very fond of aquatic animals."

Candace tilted her head. "How old is he? You never did say."

Paul studied her and rubbed his chin lightly. "He's almost seventeen, around your age I'd say. You look about sixteen. He'll be going to Montauk with us this weekend, mostly because he knows how to get there better than I do."

Candace nodded and the group glanced behind them as Lawrence shut the trunk. He handed suitcases to each of the kids and Linda handed Candace spending money.

"Okay kids, remember to behave for Paul, not irritate Percy too much, and don't drown," Linda said, glancing at Candace carefully. "And Candace, be careful swimming."

Paul raised his eyebrow ever so slightly, and Candace quickly jumped in to provide an excuse. "I've uh…I've had bad experiences swimming. I'm not much of a water person," she lied.

The English teacher nodded. "Well you don't have to worry about drowning. Percy has taken numerous life guarding lessons, and is a natural in the water."

He said this with a slight smirk, which didn't go unnoticed by the kids, and they glanced at one another in slight confusion.

Paul kissed Linda lightly on the cheek, shook Lawrence's hand, and then stood on the steps with the kids and waved them off before pulling his phone from his pocket and typing out a text message. "I'm telling Percy to come down with our bags," he explained, slipping the phone back into his pocket. "I'm going to go get my car. You kids stay here, okay?"

The group nodded and Paul darted away. They had been standing there for no more than two minutes when the apartment buildings door swung open and a teenager walked out with a duffel bag over each shoulder.

He was just an inch or so taller than Candace, with a lean body and muscles that suggested he was an avid swimmer or possibly a fencer. His pitch black hair was nicely trimmed, though strands hung in his sea foam green eyes as he kicked the door shut with a sneaker clad foot. He wore tan cargo shorts and a bright orange t-shirt with the letters CHB on it. A beaded necklace hung around his neck and as he leaned over and his sleeves slid up, the children could see various scars littering his body, most so faint they weren't noticeable.

He straightened back up and gave the three of them a bright smile, his eyes sparkling. "You guys must be the Flynn-Fletchers, right?"

They all nodded and the boy, who they assumed to be Percy, studied them all carefully, his eyes turning serious for a moment as he gazed at them.

His look landed on Perry and he grinned once more. "Is that a platypus?" he asked in delight. "I love aquatic animals."

Phineas laughed. "That's what Paul told us," he admitted. "I'm Phineas. This is Perry. Do you want to hold him?" he asked, gesturing to the semi-aquatic mammal in Ferb's arms.

Percy chuckled. "Not right now. I'll let him get used to me. I'm Percy, though you probably already figured that out. And since you're Phineas, I'm guessing you're Ferb and Candace," he said, motioning to each of them in turn.

They nodded and Percy smiled, blinking and doing a double take as he looked at Ferb again. "Is that a chameleon in your hair?" he asked in disbelief.

The group laughed as Paul pulled up to the front of the building. The bags were loaded into the back and Percy hopped up front with his father while the three siblings slid into the back of the silver Prius.

Candace glanced up at the ceiling as she buckled her seatbelt and she blinked. "Are those hoof prints in your ceiling?" she asked in bewilderment.

Percy and Paul whipped their heads up to stare at the roof and then Percy rubbed his neck. "They um…they're hammer prints actually," he said sheepishly. "Me and my friend Leo weren't really paying attention the one day…yeah…"

As they started down the road, Phineas leaned over to Ferb, his eyes still on the ceiling, and murmured softly, "Those are definitely not hammer prints."

Ferb nodded in agreement and Perry glanced at Candace, who hadn't heard what her brother had said. He crawled over to her lap, startling her briefly, and chattered softly.

Up front, Percy stiffened slightly, though no one noticed.

"_Those aren't hammer prints," _Perry chirped, nudging at Candace's hand.

Candace bit her lip and glanced back up at the ceiling, noting that they were leaving the city and rolling through smaller towns.

Having gotten so sick of not being able to speak to Perry around other people, Candace and Perry had both learned the alphabet in sign language, and were able to do it pretty well without anyone noticing.

_**Why do you say that? **_she spelled out carefully.

"_Phineas and Ferb don't think so. It definitely looks like they were made by a horse. I don't understand why Percy would lie though. He seems like such a nice kid."_

_**He does. Maybe he has a good reason. **_

Candace sighed and looked out the window, ending the conversation with her platypus. If Perry chattered too much, it would look suspicious, so they had agreed long ago to keep conversations short around others.

Percy's fingers were clutched around his arm rests so tightly that his knuckles were white. Paul gave him a concerned look and the son of Poseidon shook his head gently, indicating that he'd tell him later.

This platypus was definitely saying these things on purpose. Since Perry was aquatic, and Poseidon was the lord of the seas, Percy could understand him. Perry being only semi-aquatic made it harder for him to understand him, like listening to a person with a very thick accent, but he could get the gist of what he was saying.

The question was, who was the animal talking to? Obviously none of the kids in the back seat could understand him; Candace looked bored out of her mind, and Phineas and Ferb were pouring over a book that was labelled….Berfs gols?

Percy shook his head and looked back at the book again, squinting his eyes and cursing his Greek wired brain. Phineas glanced up and smiled. "Whatcha doing?" he asked.

Ferb elbowed him (for what, Percy didn't know), but Percy just bit his lip. "Um….what does the front of your book say?"

The siblings looked surprised and Percy quickly held up a hand. "I have dyslexia," he confessed. "The writing on that book is all fancy and makes it hard for me to read the letters."

"Oh!" Phineas said, relaxing. "It says Ferb's Log. It's where Ferb and I put down all of our summer adventures, like the rollercoaster, and the portal to Mars and-"

"Mars?" Percy yelped, automatically thinking of the Roman version of Ares that he had run into earlier that year.

The boys raised their eyebrows. "Like, the planet," the red-head confirmed. "Candace was queen of it, but then the aliens tried to over throw her and yeah."

The dark haired boy lifted an incredulous brow and slowly turned his gaze to Candace, who shrugged. "It's true," she said. "They wouldn't leave me alone."

Paul chuckled, turning into the lot of Montauk and driving down a small dirt road towards their cabin. "You kids have some good imaginations."

Percy wasn't quite sure they were joking, but he hopped out of the car as it rolled to a stop and began unloading it of their bags. "So there are three rooms, one big one and two really small ones," Percy stated as he handed the bags to their owners. "I figure Paul and Candace can each have a small room, and Phineas, Ferb and I can share the big one."

The kids shrugged. "Works for me," Phineas said with a grin, bouncing up the stairs and pushing open the squeaky door to the cabin.

Moments later, their bags were unloaded, unpacked, and beds were made. The sun was setting as Paul set the table for a sandwich bar. The man excused himself as soon as he had gotten a sandwich, saying that he had lesson plans to write for the upcoming year.

The four kids sat in a circle around the table, munching quietly on their food. Perry ate out of his bowl and Steve had a small plate of lettuce and mushrooms to keep him occupied. Finally, the quiet was too much for Phineas and he began pelting Percy with questions.

"What's that camp you go to?" he asked with a smile.

Percy choked on his food and blinked at the boy with watering green eyes. "My camp?" he asked. "It's uh…you know. You're average summer camp. We do arts and crafts, have a climbing wall, horseback riding. The uh…the usual."

Phineas nodded. "You have any friends there?" he questioned curiously.

The dark haired boy gave a smile at this one, his eyes lighting up in the dim room. "Yeah. My girlfriend, Annabeth. She's super smart. And then Leo, who I mentioned earlier, Jason, Piper, and Grover. A couple of our friends, Frank and Hazel, come with us every now and then, and my uh…my cousin Thalia stops by every so often. They're great."

"Did you make that necklace at the camp?" Ferb asked softly, pointing at the beads around his neck.

Percy jumped a little at his accent, before glancing down at his beads. "Uh…yeah. Yeah. We all get a bead at the end of every summer. I'm a counselor now, so this year was my last year as a camper. We still get beads, though."

Candace frowned slightly, noting the way Percy kept his eyes to the table. She decided to bring the conversation back to an easier topic for the boy. "What's Annabeth like?" she asked.

Percy shot her a grateful look before smiling. "Really smart, like I said. She has super blonde hair and she wants to be an architect when she grows up."

"Oh no," Candace muttered, standing up and dumping her crusts into the trash.

"What?" Percy asked in confusion, watching her leave.

Candace shook her head and walked to her room, glancing back at him. "Be prepared to be bombarded. Goodnight guys!" she said cheerfully, shutting the door.

Percy furrowed his eyebrows and turned around to look at the ten year olds in front of him. "What did she mean, bomb-?"

"An architect! Awesome! Does she want to design buildings or apartments or pools or schools? Ha-ha, that rhymed. Does she build things now?! And if she does, what does she build? What's the tallest? What's the widest? Oooh what about the longest?"

Percy sank back in his seat, trying to fight the smile on his face. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Ferb! Look at this awesome seashell!" Phineas shouted across the beach.

Percy chuckled, resting his hands lightly on his hips as he tilted his face towards the sun, thanking Apollo silently for the gorgeous day. Ever since Zeus had forgiven the god, it had been rare that the area of New York saw rain unless necessary. Percy wasn't going to complain; the more sun, the better.

The dark haired boy was standing ankle deep in the rolling waves of the beach, watching Phineas and Ferb dig around in the shallows for more shells. If only he could show them the even more awesome ones at the bottom of the ocean.

Percy smiled lightly and shook his head, adjusting the draw string on his wave patterned swim trunks. He had liked the boys and Candace immediately. They were in no way monsters in disguise, and they seemed incredibly intelligent. He got the feeling that Annabeth would love them.

Candace was a bit reclusive, but Percy could relate to that, being a teenager himself. The platypus, Perry, intrigued him most. He knew that all animals were smarter than people gave them credit for; but the semi-aquatic mammal seemed different. The monotreme was currently flopped near the shore, dozing with Steve curled up on his back. Percy found it fascinating that the smaller animal didn't fall off.

"Whatcha doing?" said a female voice to his left.

Percy's hand shot to his swim trunks pocket before he recognized Candace's voice. Relaxing, he turned around and smiled. "Thinking. Your brothers are really something."

Candace snorted, pushing her sunglasses to the top of her head. "That's an understatement," she muttered.

Percy chuckled and gave her a once over. She wore a red and orange patterned bikini top with a skirt covering the bottom of her suit. Flip flops adorned her feet and Percy took note of the fact that she didn't stand directly in the water.

"Do you not swim?" the son of Poseidon questioned her.

Candace tensed slightly. "I'm…okay with wading. But I don't swim. I had a bad experience with the ocean when I was younger."

Percy puffed out his lower lip in a pout. He never liked it when people were scared of his father's domain. The majority of the time, Poseidon was calm and the seas were as well. "Aw, come on," he mumbled, clasping his hands in front of him in an endearing way. "Nothing will happen."

Candace took one look at him and almost burst into laughter. She had the feeling that his girlfriend probably had a hard time saying no to Percy. "Thanks but no thanks, Perce."

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, nodding. "All right. If you want someone to help you though, I'm willing. I'm a natural in the water," he said proudly, before promptly getting swept off of his feet and into the ocean by a larger wave.

Candace spluttered out a laugh and left the bewildered son of the sea god sitting in the surf.

Percy disappeared inside to call Annabeth and his mom, to let each of them know that they were safe, and Candace had just settled onto the warm sand to read a book when Perry sprinted up to her, dripping wet and gasping. Candace assumed that he had been caught in the sudden wave and put down her book.

"What's up?" she asked, tilting her head.

"_Steve…was on my back…got swept into the water. Can't get him because of Phineas and Ferb…Ferb will be…crushed…" _Perry panted.

Candace winced and got up, pulling off her cover up. Looking into the waves, she could see Phineas and Ferb searching frantically through the water. They looked over at her and beckoned her to the waves.

"Candace, please," Ferb pleaded, his eyes watering, something they never did.

She couldn't say no to that. With one more glance behind her, Candace sprinted into the water and dove into the waves, relishing the feel of the cool water on her warm skin. Her tail formed easily and she dove down farther, searching for Steve.

She wasn't too concerned about the chameleon losing breath quickly. She knew he was smart; just quiet, much like Ferb. She cast out her thoughts into the water, searching for him, and picked up his thoughts almost immediately.

The little guy was not the best swimmer, and Candace easily scooped the reptile into her hands and headed for the surface, pumping her tail lightly.

_You okay, Steve? _she questioned in a soothing tone.

Steve nodded in her arms and Candace poked her head above surface, handing the lizard to a very grateful Ferb. "Where's Percy?" she questioned her sibling.

Ferb nodded to the house. "Still inside. I don't expect he'll be out for a while."

Candace glanced towards the waves longingly. "If he asks….I went to take a nap or something. Okay? I need to go for a swim."

Ferb nodded and swam back towards Phineas as Candace flipped back into the water, shooting to the bottom and trailing her fingers lazily along the sand that layered the floor of the sea. She tugged lightly at seaweed and swept over schools of fish, chuckling at the tickly feeling they made on her tail and stomach.

She flipped over and floated down onto a rock, settling her arms behind her head and tucking her tail into a soft patch of seaweed.

Candace shifted on the piece of schist ever so slightly and nearly screamed as a piercing pain ran through her tail, starting down in her flippers.

_Shit,_ she grumbled, fighting back tears and pulling herself carefully towards the end of her tail. She parted the seaweed and turned pale at the sight of the rusty barbed wire, probably from some ship that didn't give two flips about the ocean. It protruded from her flippers and Candace realized that she must have gotten caught when she had shifted positions.

Grumbling swear words in her mind that would have gotten her grounded at home, Candace leaned forward to tug the wire out of her tail, knowing that if she could just do that, she could heal.

A yelp bubbled from her mouth as she realized that the wire was in too deep, that she couldn't get it out, at least not on her own. Perry was up on the surface though, and Candace realized that at the moment, she had no one to help her.

* * *

Percy smiled and hung up with Annabeth, excited to see her the following Saturday for their double date with Jason and Piper. He hopped down the stairs of the cabin and back into the sand, squinting against the sun as Phineas and Ferb came back towards the house.

The teen tilted his head at them. "Where's Candace?" he questioned curiously.

Phineas and Ferb glanced at one another and Phineas nodded to the cabin. "She's taking a nap."

Percy frowned. "I didn't see her come in."

Ferb chuckled. "You must have been really focused on speaking with Annabeth," he commented.

Percy, still not quite used to the British accent, blushed slightly. "Well…yeah. You guys going in?"

The duo nodded. "Yup," Phineas said, popping the p. "We're pretty wiped. Plus, we had this great idea for an invention that can take water, make rainbows, and then you can surf in the rainbows."

He looked so excited by this idea that Percy wished he could tell him that he could do that for him right now. Instead, the black haired boy shook his head with a smile. "Okay then. I'm going to go for a swim. Paul's still working on lesson plans, but if you need anything he'd probably help you."

The boys nodded and headed inside, Perry and Steve on their heels. Percy waited for the door to close and then sprinted to the water, peeling off his sandals and diving in with ease, smiling as he willed himself not get wet.

The water energized him to no end and he dove straight down to the bottom, letting his feet hit the sand with a soft thump. He glanced up, his hair floating around his head in a protective bubble as he took in his surroundings.

A sound echoed through his mind suddenly, and Percy frowned, tilting his head to hear better. It sounded like someone was crying, or at least in a lot of pain. And if it was a someone, that meant it was either a naiad or a mermaid.

Percy winced slightly, wondering what piece of trash the poor creature had gotten caught on this time. He sighed and kicked his way towards the sound, keeping his eyes peeled, as sometimes naiads tended to blend in with their surroundings.  
This wasn't the case though, as he came across a female sitting on a rock, rad-orange hair floating around her shoulders as she gently pulled at something that was stuck in the flipper of her tail. Her back was to him, but Percy could see that she was shaking.

Something about the hair triggered something in Percy's mind, but he pushed it away, swimming forward cautiously, not wanting to startle the mermaid and accidentally make her hurt herself more.

_Hey, _he said softly, holding his hands up in a sign of peace. _Do you need some-?_

The mermaid stiffened and Percy could now hear the voice as clear as day in his head. _Holy shit. There is no way…._

Percy backpedaled quickly, his jaw almost hitting the ocean floor as the mermaid turned, brushing her long orange hair from her face. Her dark blue eyes were just as wide as his green ones and the two sort-of relatives studied each other for a long, awkward minute.

_So, _Candace chuckled nervously, gesturing at her tail. _Got a way to get this crap off of me?_

* * *

Ten minutes later, Candace sat with her tail tucked to the side while Percy piled up the barbed wire at the base of the rock to take to the surface with them. He glanced up at her nervously and found her watching her tail intently. He looked over at the flippers and blinked in surprise as the gaping hole where the wire had been started to mend itself.

He paddled over and sat down on the rock next to her, drawing his knees to his chin and waiting quietly. _Do you want me to explain, or should I let you explain? _he asked.

Candace snorted and glanced over at him. _I'll explain. But not a word to anyone about the first part. _

Percy raised a dark eyebrow but waved a hand for her to continue. Candace brushed her hair from her eyes and stared down at the wire, frowning as she told him the story of Doofenshmirtz's –inator, her growth of powers, her trip to Gravity Falls and kidnapping. Percy listened in awe, having never heard of something like this happening without being the child of a god.

_So. What about you? _Candace asked, looking over at him.

Percy winced and regaled the girl with tales of the gods, his fight against Kronos, getting his memory wiped for months, only to wake up, go to Alaska, and then team up with the Romans to stop Gaea from destroying the world.

Candace listened in slight fascination, and Percy was startled that she believed everything. When he questioned her about it, she waved her hand dismissively, giving her tail an experimental twitch. It didn't ache and she grinned in relief. _With the things Phineas and Ferb do, the fact that the gods are real isn't really that surprising. So your dad is Poseidon?_

Percy nodded and floated upwards, holding out a hand to Candace as she did the same. _Yup. Do you want me to keep this from Paul?_

_Does he know about you and who your dad is? _Candace questioned as they swam for the surface.

Percy nodded and the two popped their heads above surface and began paddling for shore. "Then no, I don't care," Candace decided. "Thanks for helping, by the way. I couldn't get it out at the angle I was in."

Percy nodded, clambering to shore and pulling the metal out with him. "I could probably give this to Leo," he mused. "He might make something useful out of it."

He glanced back at Candace, pulling herself to shore, and raised an eyebrow. "Need help?"

Candace snorted, waving the boy off. "Dude, I do this all the time. I have it down to a science."

Her hand slipped from under her and the half mermaid face planted into the wet sand, sending Percy into a fit of giggles.

"Science, my ass," he laughed.

Candace scowled playfully, picking wet sand out of her hair. "Oh shut up."

* * *

**That was seriously really long.**

**BTW, from now on _this type of font _indicates people using sign language.**

**Review!**


	18. blazingnyancats: Stacy

**Blazingnyancat's request to see more Stacy and Perry. Short, but I enjoyed it. **

**Ficklepickle7: Noted. Any specifics?**

**AmyNChan: READ IT. YOU MUST READ ALL OF THEM. YOU WILL NOT BE SORRY. UNTIL THE END BECAUSE DAMMIT RICK!**

**Jaclynfrost: Well…ya know…I don't know where I'm going with that….**

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb. Seriously, Dan and Swampy, you opened up the whole Perry and Stacy plot hole and you did literally nothing with it. WHY?**

* * *

GENERAL POV

* * *

Candace was dying.

Well, not actually. But she felt like she was.

Her head felt like someone was pelting her with rocks, her throat was swollen and her nose running so fast it felt like it was trying to escape from her face. She was hot and at the same time cold, and she currently had a temperature of 102 degrees Fahrenheit.

Linda placed a cold compress on Candace's burning forehead and kissed her daughter on the cheek. "Don't worry honey. That flower should help to clear up your system in the next day or two."

The woman shut off the lights and slipped out of the room, leaving Candace to groan and flop back on her bed, pressing her sweaty palms to her aching eyes.

"It could be worse," she muttered to herself, rolling over in bed and shoving her pillow up under her head. "I could have a broken ankle again."

A light tapping came from her door and Candace moaned. "Come in," she whispered hoarsely.

The wood creaked open and Candace strained her ears, picking up the soft pitter patter of what were definitely not human feet, nor were they Perry's webbed ones. "Pinky," she groaned. "What is it?"

The dog walked around to the other side of the bed so that he could face her, his eyes filled with concern. _"I'm sorry to bother you Candace," _he woofed softly. _"But I just got word from Monogram that Perry's been captured and he can't get out. He needs help. I would go, but Poofenplotz is going insane. I only slipped away because she decided to stop for a latte."_

Candace stared at the Chihuahua, not sure if she had heard him correctly. "Pinky…I feel like I'm dying. I can't…"

She cut herself off with loud, violent coughing, before looking at the animal pleadingly. "Isn't there anyone else who could do it?"

Pinky sighed and shook his head, moving towards Candace's window. _"Sadly, no. I guess I'll just have to defeat Poofenplotz really fast. Feel better, Candace."_

He leapt out of her window and jet-packed away, leaving Candace to feel like a failure. She flopped back on her pillows and groaned in agony, lifting her bleary eyes as the door creaked open to reveal Stacy, holding a cup of steaming broth.

"Hey Candy," the Japanese girl said softly, shutting the door behind her. "Feeling any better?"

Candace stared at her friend, an evil smile slowly crossing her face. Stacy frowned and set the cup down on the bed side table, crossing her arms. "What are you thinking?" the girl demanded.

Candace smirked, then broke into a coughing fit. "I'm thinking," she gasped out, "that I have a job for you."

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Stacy grumbled, pulling herself up the wall with the suction cups. "She so owes me big time."

The dark haired girl (currently clothed in a ninja mask and a black skirt and top) paused just under the overhang of Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, trying her best to catch her breath. She could hear the insane evil villain cackling right above her, and Stacy knew that she'd only have one shot to move quickly.

Silently thanking her mom for signing her up for karate and gymnastics as a kid, Stacy swung up and over the landing, unintentionally kicking Dr. Doofenshmirtz in the head and knocking him to the floor.

Perry, writhing desperately in a trap that Stacy could make head nor tail of, looked up in surprise. His hat was missing which, Stacy assumed, was why the monotreme had yet to break free.

He narrowed his eyes at her and chattered softly. _"Candace?" _he questioned suspiciously.

Stacy grinned and walked over to the animal, pulling a barrette from where it had been stored in her hair and she clicked it open, revealing sharp edges on the inside. "Nope!" she declared cheerfully.

Perry relaxed ever so slightly before his eyebrows shot up. _"Wait…Stacy? How…?"_

Stacy began cutting at the ropes with one hand and reached into her neckline with the other, pulling out a silver fedora on a chain. "Candace's necklace," she said, letting it fall. "When Carl installed Phineas and Ferb's translator in it, it was for all animals. So even though Candace can understand you without this, platypi are still programmed into it."

Perry tilted his head slightly, flexing his knee as Stacy cut it free. She moved to the other leg and glanced back at Doof, who was starting to stir. _"So where…?"_

"Is Candace?" Stacy finished for him, chopping angrily at the rope. "Sick and dying in bed. Pinky couldn't cover so she asked me. I'm hoping this disguise is enough to keep any of the morons in your agency from recognizing me."

Perry held back a snicker and watched as Stacy quickly finished up cutting him free. She tucked the barrette into her hair and moved for the edge of the building; before she could react, however, Doof sprang from behind her and wrapped an arm around her neck.

"Are you kidding me?" Stacy groaned in annoyance.

Perry growled words that Stacy didn't dare repeat, and Doof waved a hand at him. "Now, now, Perry the Platypus. You know I won't hurt her. Just cooperate and I'll let whoever she is go. I won't even unmask her!"

Perry narrowed his eyes and caught Stacy's gaze. She winked and the platypus raised an eyebrow before holding up his hands and backing down. Doofenshmirtz smiled.

"Wonderful! Okay, now Perry the Platypus, get back in your-oof!"

The oof was courtesy of Stacy, who had just swung her leg back into a very sensitive place. As Dr. D bent over grimacing, she flipped out of his grasp, once more unintentionally kicking him in the face. She winced as she landed, looking at Perry with a guilty expression.

"Yeesh. He's gonna feel that in the morning," she murmured, chewing on her nail.

Perry smiled and waved a hand nonchalantly. _"I kick him a lot. And he blows up a lot. He should be fine. Let's head out before he wakes back up."_

The monotreme pressed the self-destruct button on the whatever it was-inator, grabbed Stacy's hand, and leapt off of the building just before the device exploded.

They landed rather roughly in his hover jet and Perry glanced sideways at her as they flew back towards the suburbs. _"Where do you want me to take you?" _

Stacy leaned back in the tiny craft, studying the ground below her. "Anywhere is good. Drop me off in like the parking lot of the mall. I can go in and get out of this so that no one can pinpoint me."

Perry stared at her in surprise, and then shook his head, suppressing a smile. _"I knew I made the right decision, letting you keep your memories."_

Though Stacy said nothing, her cheeks heated at the compliment from the secret agent. "Thank you," she whispered, tugging lightly on her hair.

Perry nodded to her and lowered the hover jet to the mall parking lot, landing behind a tool shed and putting the device in park. Stacy clambered out of the car and nodded to the secret agent before darting into the shopping center.

Perry saluted her and pulled up into the air, flying home with ease. As he parked the hover jet, he could clearly see Stacy walking lightly up the front steps, beating him into the house.

The monotreme chuckled and darted into the house after her, skidding into Candace's room on all fours. Stacy glanced down at him from where she was leaving Candace's necklace on the vanity. She winked at him and left the room, shutting the door quietly.

Perry leapt lightly onto Candace's bed and curled up on the foot of her bed.

The light filtering into the room diminished slowly and the weary platypus drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed a quieter chapter.**

**Review please! **


	19. ficklepickle7: Colonel Coral

**Ficklepickle7's request for Phineas and Ferb to meet Leo freaking Valdez. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Fanatic97: I try. They have so many opportunities that they don't use. **

**AmyNChan: I just went through a bout of sickness myself, hence why I haven't updated sooner.  
chronofall: I love Doof. He's adorkable **

**Jaclynfrost: Thanks!**

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb or Percy Jackson (but check out the half dozen PJO one-shots I've written!)**

* * *

GENERAL POV

* * *

Candace sighed in irritation as a knock rang through the house, disturbing her intense reading session of _The Fault in Our Stars. _"What now?" she grumbled, reluctantly tucking a bookmark into the pages and setting it onto the table.

She pulled open the front door and her frown morphed into a surprised grin as she took in her kind-of cousin Percy Jackson leaning against the doorjamb, absentmindedly twirling a bronze pen between his fingers.

He glanced up, his bright green eyes sparkling, and smiled. "Hey, Candace. Can we come in?"

The girl raised an eyebrow. "We?" she questioned, before noticing the dark haired, elf like boy standing sheepishly behind her relative. "Oh…uh, sure? No one's home right now but me," she added, swinging the door open and leading the boys into the house.

Percy shrugged and yanked his friend into the house behind him. "We can wait. We kind of need your brother's help."

Candace gave him a curious look. "What for? And who is this?" she questioned, gesturing at the impish teen standing in her living room.

The boy gave her a wide smile, dark brown eyes twinkling, and mock bowed. "Leo Valdez, at your service."

Percy elbowed him. "More like she is at our service, dummy," he grunted. "You lost him, after all."

Candace bit her lip lightly but said nothing, having grown used to the bizarre workings of her world. She gestured them to the couch. "Sit down. I can call my brothers and you can tell them what's happening…unless it's like….god like?"

Leo glanced at Percy and then over at Candace, a guilty smile on his features. "Yeah…so I kind of lost my dragon somewhere in your city….and I can't find him….and he may or may not need some severe work done on mechanical pieces that may or may not control his behavior…."

Candace promptly face palmed and shook her head. "Why did you lose your dragon in Danville of all places? Don't you live in New York, near Percy?"

"That's the thing," Percy cut in. "Festus-the dragon-was acting up, and we didn't have the parts to fix him. So I remembered that your brothers are really good with machines and we brought him here. But just as we got to the edge of the ocean he freaked out on us. Thank gods we were close enough to the ocean for me to grab us, but Festus got away."

The half mermaid sank onto the edge of the coffee table and pulled out her phone, texting Phineas to come home with Ferb promptly. "How do you lose a giant dragon?"

Leo rubbed his neck anxiously. "I kind of sort of made it so that his scales could blend in with his surroundings, for better camouflage."

Candace rolled her eyes. "Of course you did. Well, he's not in the ocean. I would have gotten a call about that," she grumbled.

Percy raised an eyebrow, a smile playing on his features. "Also, you know, I didn't sense it."

Leo glanced between the two of them and furrowed his eyebrows. "I know you're related and all, but Percy….how did you guys end up talking about the fact that we're demi-gods?"

Candace blinked and looked at the son of the sea god. "You didn't tell him?"

"It was your secret," Percy said with a shrug, automatically gaining incredible amounts of respect from the teenage mermaid in front of him.

Candace snorted. "Well yeah, but like…my secret compared to the Greek gods? Pathetic." She glanced at Leo and smirked. "I'm a half mermaid."

Leo could not have looked any more startled than he did at that moment, but it vanished quickly and he laughed. "Well okay then. That explains a lot. But now of course I'm surrounded by water geeks. Can't have any fun with fire," he pouted.

Percy grinned and the three teens looked to the front door as Phineas and Ferb burst in, unlatching their helmets and panting a little. "We came as soon as we could," Phineas gasped, pulling his helmet off his head. "What do you need? What happened?"

"What is Percy doing here?" Ferb asked, a little more calmly than his brother.

The triangle headed boy seemed to see his relative for the first time and he blinked. "Oh. Hi Percy. What's….going on?"

Candace glanced at the two teenage boys and waved her hand at them. "You guys are the ones that needed help."

Leo cracked his knuckles and leaned forwards on his knees, his smile bright. "So…how are you two with giant, magic, metal dragons?"

* * *

"Are you sure this will work?" Percy asked, studying the handheld device in front of him with the expression of a third grader trying to understand quantum physics.

Leo pulled it from his friends grasp with a roll of his eyes. "It's simple, Aqua Man."

"Don't call me Aqua Man."

"So what you do, Captain Kelp, is put in a sample of the subject you're looking for, in this case, Celestial Bronze, and it searches for it in the surrounding area that you plug in with these buttons here."

"Captain Kelp?"

Leo waved a hand, not finished. "Then, we use this specially designed motor oil, with Tabasco sauce and a bit of a sleeping potion courtesy of the Hecate cabin, to put him to sleep. That's where you come in, Fantastic Flounder."

"_Fantastic Flounder?_"

"Yeah. So you see, once we get Festus to sleep, I need you to keep his mouth and head cooled down while Phineas, Ferb and I replace the screwed up mechanics. Candace can probably help you with that. Can you help with that Candace?" Leo asked, looking at the siblings, who had been watching the exchange in amusement.

Candace saluted. "Anything to help Sir Squid-a-lot."

Percy scowled at Leo as he fell to the ground laughing. "Oh shut up. Can we get this over with?"

* * *

Loud beeping ensued and Leo glanced up, squinting and staring at the sky in concentration. Ferb was the only one with him, Phineas, Candace, and Percy having stayed back at the house to work on setting up supplies and, in Phineas' case, remaking the parts that Leo needed to replace in his dragon's head.

While Ferb's quiet demeanor was a tad unnerving, Leo had found that the boy had a sense of humor and was rather mischievous and good to work with. Also, his quiet meant that Leo could chatter all he wanted and he didn't have to worry about being interrupted.

"Can you see anything?" the Latino boy asked the Brit.

Ferb just looked at him with a raised eyebrow, his fingers holding tightly to the can of motor oil and sleeping potion, and Leo frowned. "Oh yeah. Cloaking device. Stupid brain."

The green haired child smiled thinly and glanced down at the tracking device, calculating numbers in his head. Slowly, he reached over and unscrewed the concoction just enough to release the harsh chemical smell into the air.

Heat blew their way and Leo immediately leaped in front of Ferb to take the brunt of the fire. The Brit jumped back slightly, but as the flames died down and he saw that Leo was okay, he relaxed.

A roar nearly knocked the two off their feet and Leo grabbed Ferb's hand, yanking him back toward the Flynn Fletcher household.

Ferb pulled back and Leo glared at him. "What are you doing? Do you want to die?"

"Do you want the civilians we're undoubtedly going to run into to die?" Ferb pointed out.

Leo faltered and then flung his hand out, meeting a gust of fire with a wall of his own, protecting Ferb as best he could. "Got a plan?" the elf-ish boy questioned anxiously.

"Can he turn into anything smaller?" Ferb asked.

Leo nearly slapped himself and pulled the potion from Ferb's hands. He slid it towards the flames, in the direction of what he assumed was Festus, and then pulled Ferb behind a car.

The boys watched in silence as the sauce was lapped into oblivion, and then a soft sound, similar to snoring, rang through the air.

Leo clambered over the car's hood and ran over to the invisible mass, feeling around carefully before pressing at the air.

Ferb's jaw fell slightly as an enormous, bronze dragon came into view, its scales glittering like crystal in the sunlight. Leo climbed up onto Festus' neck and pressed another button, and then leapt off as the metal dragon compacted into a large suitcase on wheels.

The Brit stepped out from behind the car and just looked at Leo in slight awe, a smile working its way onto his face. Leo grinned at him and tugged on the handle of the suitcase. "Let's get this guy back to your house, shall we?"

* * *

"Stand back," Percy directed the Flynn-Fletchers as Leo deposited the suitcase onto the ground in the middle of the yard.

Candace and Phineas backed up a few steps, but Ferb reached over and yanked them backwards towards the gate, Percy next to them.

As the dragon expanded, its body moved closer and closer to the fence until finally there was only a foot or so of space between the group of kids and the bronze metal of Festus.

"Holy Poseidon," Phineas breathed.

Leo shot Percy an exasperated glare and the boy grinned lightly, his green eyes sparkling in the light. "Yeah, yeah, he's big. Candace, Percy, can you get him cool enough so that Phineas and Ferb can help me up on top? I need more than one set of hands for this."

Candace nodded her head and the hose turned on. She glanced at Percy and the two grinned, raising their hands.

With their combined power, the water was bigger and stronger than they could have ever accomplished on their own. "Won't Festus rust?" Phineas asked nervously.

Percy shook his head, aiming for the back of the dragon while Candace took the head. "Nope. Celestial bronze doesn't rust."

"That's handy," the boy decided, watching Leo climb to the top of the dragon.

Candace flattened her hands so that the water slid over the top in a clean, constant sheet. Eventually the water stopped steaming and Leo looked down. "I think it's cool enough. Be careful, though, just in case."

Candace, concentrating all the more, used her right hand to shake water down the dragons back to form a staircase. Leo burst into laughter at the sight of Percy's astonished face, and wagged a finger at him as Phineas and Ferb clambered up it. "Looks like she has some tricks you don't know about, Colonel Coral."

Percy sprayed Leo with a gust of water and the group laughed as the mechanically inclined boys set to work.

It only took about fifteen minutes before Leo screwed the hatch on Festus' head shut and announced the dragon "good as new." The three slid down the back of the dragon and Percy and Candace let their hands and the water fall.

At the last second, of course, a massive gust of wind knocked everyone to the ground and the water smacked Candace and Percy in the faces, soaking the surprised duo in seconds. Candace scowled, crossing her arms and glaring at the sky, knowing Doof had to have had _something _to do with that.

She glanced at her cousin. "Get ready," she grumbled, her legs tingling.

Percy looked at her, confused. "Ready for-?"

He jumped, moving to catch the girl as her legs vanished, and lowered the girl to the ground carefully, rolling his eyes. "Nice."

Leo stared at them for a second before shaking his head and reaching behind Festus' ear, flipping a switch.

The dragon made a low rumbling sound and slowly his eyes flickered to life. He made a creaky noise and looked at Leo, his head tilted. Leo grinned brightly. "Yeah, buddy, you're fixed."

Festus creaked some more, his gaze turning in the direction of Phineas and Ferb, who were now kneeling next to Candace as she dried her tail. Leo nodded. "Yup. They helped fix you."

"Are you…talking to the dragon?" Phineas asked in surprise.

Percy laughed. "He's the only one who can understand Festus. I don't know how he does it."

"Same way you talk to horses," Leo bantered with him, smiling and strutting over to the group. He raised the slightest eyebrow at Candace's tail and shook his head. "I won't even ask how it happened," he decided.

Candace snorted and glanced at her brothers, biting her lip. "Guys, you realize you can't tell anyone about Percy and Leo and all of their friends being demi-gods, right?"

"Well duh," Phineas said, rolling his eyes. "That would be super bad."

Ferb lightly punched his sister on the shoulder. "We kept your secret for how long?"

Candace chuckled and got to her feet as her tail vanished. She ruffled Phineas' hair, nodding at Ferb. "You can trust these two," she said to the half-bloods as they gathered up their supplies.

"Didn't think we couldn't" Percy said, winking over his shoulder and tossing his jet black hair from his eyes.

"Do you guys have to go now?" Phineas questioned in disappointment. "I mean…there's a lot of cool things I want to learn about all of your dads forges," he said to Leo.

The boy grinned brightly and tucked a screwdriver into his tool belt. "Dude, I can totally come back and teach you all kinds of stuff."

"Says the guy who couldn't find his giant dragon in a suburban city," Percy mumbled.

Leo rolled his eyes and punched his friend, climbing onto Festus' back and pulling Percy up after him.

"We'll see you guys again," Percy promised, smiling lightly as Festus beat his wings and lifted into the sky, buffering the kids with strong winds.

"Unless, you know, Professor Plankton does something stupid before then."

"Are you KIDDING ME?!"

Festus disappeared and the siblings stared at the sky for a while.

"You know, they may kill each other before they get back," Ferb mused.

There was a long pause before the Flynn-Fletchers glanced at one another and shook their heads in amusement.

"Probably."

* * *

**I love Percy and Leo. My two favorite guys. My favorite girl is probably Annabeth or Hazel. **

**Anyway. I don't own **_**The Fault in Our Stars**_**, either. John Green does. I love that man. So much inspiration from him. **

**Look up the song that inspired me to write this chapter, Trip the Light, by Garry Schyman. It's part of a thing called "Where the Hell is Matt?" on YouTube. **

**Review please! And please leave prompts! I'm running low!**


	20. Episode: What Did I Miss?

**Episode: What Did I Miss?**

**Privateandcadet: That book was so good. I did like Paper Towns a bit more though. John Green is just a phenomenal person in general. **

**Ficklepickle7: Thank you!**

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb (btw, this chapter does not revolve around Candace, though she is in it. Just not as a mermaid)**

* * *

GENERAL POV

* * *

Ferb stepped off the stage, a small smirk on his face as the judges applauded his debates (ironic, considering he had said all of twenty words before the kid had agreed with him).

The green haired boy wasn't quite certain what the purpose of pet/owner debate camp was; regardless, he had been ecstatic to go. He felt like he never got time to spend with Perry, as the platypus was either always off doing his own thing or Phineas was hogging him.

Ferb plopped down into the chair next to Perry and pulled the animal into his lap, wrapping his arms around the monotreme and snuggling into his warmth. Perry gave a small smile and chattered lightly, allowing himself to relax in the young Brit's grip.

He was glad Ferb had decided to do this again. He never got to spend time with the boy, and quite honestly, Perry missed him. He was probably the only human who understood what it was like to constantly be silent when he wanted to speak. He was also incredibly intelligent, something Perry had discovered that people forgot in the midst of Phineas Flynn.

"Now we will take a forty five minute intermission while the judges debate our debaters-heh-arguments and determine who will be facing each other in the final round. Campers may go to the mess hall or back to their cabins during this time, but under no circumstances are you to discuss final debate topics with one another," the announcer warned them.

The boys and girls cheered and departed, each taking their pet with them, either on a leash or tucked into their arms. Ferb chose the latter, adjusting his posture so that Perry was seated comfortably in the boy's hands.

"What do you say, boy?" Ferb murmured. "Back to the cabin to relax?"

Perry chattered contently, happy to do whatever Ferb wanted. For once, he got a chance to just be a pet and let whatever substitute agent Monogram chose fight Doofenshmirtz.

Ferb smiled and set off at a gentle pace towards his cabin, passing the lake (which he knew Candace would love) and the forge (bizarre, but interesting to be in. And Phineas would get a kick out of it) as he clambered up the hill that led to the area in which he was currently staying.

So intent on the climbing, and so happy with being relaxed and carried around for once, neither Ferb nor Perry noticed anything amiss until Ferb's foot landed on the ground and, rather than sinking lightly under him as normal wet dirt would do, it clunked.

Ferb blinked in confusion and glanced down, his eyebrows furrowed. Perry shifted slightly in his boy's arms, trying to get a glimpse of what the object was without alerting Ferb to any suspicious activity on his part.

The Brit knelt carefully, brushing away the soft dirt, and gently set Perry down next to him so he could better dig. He cleared off a square piece of solid sheet metal, with the words _Sucker _emblazoned on it in gold.

"What in the-?"

Ferb's sentence was cut off as a net came out of nowhere, flinging his body backwards and into a nearby tree, knocking all air out of his body.

He heard Perry's enraged chatters and then a soft yelp emitted from the monotreme and Ferb anxiously struggled in his bonds, trying desperately to get to his pet. "Leave him alone!" the boy yelped.

A hand attached to what was presumably a person that Ferb could not see came out of nowhere and pressed a cloth to his mouth, using the other hand to wrap a bandana around his head.

Ferb squirmed as much as he possibly could, but it was no use as his vision darkened.

* * *

Perry woke up and groaned, raising a paw to his head and squinting around curiously before realizing that he couldn't see anything. The platypus momentarily panicked before his agent training kicked in and he shut his eyes, listening.

He could hear the sound of water dripping in the distance, and the musty smell of old books clouded his sense of smell. He reached out a hand and felt around, his fingers tracing over the spine of what felt like several encyclopedias, and he tenderly stood up, using the books as a ladder.

As his head stopped spinning and his thoughts cleared, Perry felt another brief surge of panic, unsure of what had happened to Ferb in the midst of the attack. He hadn't seen who it was, and he wasn't sure how long he had been out for.

Pushing down his fears and "what ifs," Perry began feeling his way around the dark room, managing to make his way to a wall with minimal difficulty. He followed it until his hands brushed over a light switch.

He flipped the switch up, ready to be blinded, but Perry saw nothing. He frowned and shook his head, annoyed. The bulb must have blown in whatever room he was in.

He continued shuffling around the room until his hands fell upon a cushion. The temperature at this part of the room had changed, and Perry could feel warmth hitting his fur. He had found a window seat.

The platypus backed up in horror.

He had found a window, with what felt like the sun shining through it, but he could see nothing. The room wasn't dark.

He was blind.

The agent sank against the window seat, trembling violently, and then shook his head. No. He had to calm down. He needed to find Ferb. His kid was in trouble, and there was no way in hell that Perry was going to let anything happen to him. He had already screwed up several times with Candace getting hurt, poked and prodded by scientists. He wasn't going to let the same fate befall another one of his family members.

Perry felt along his wrist for his watch and clicked the button along the side that would direct him to Candace's cell phone.

A ringing sound filled the air and after two solid tones, there was a click and Candace spoke. "Perry? What's up? I thought you and Ferb were at Debate camp?"

"_We are," _Perry managed to stammer out, his voice shaking. _"I…we were going back to Ferb's cabin and someone attacked and I….I got separated from him…"_

"Shit," Candace muttered. "Well, I can tell you're in some kind of attic. I would think you would have left to find him by now."

Perry hadn't realized the girl was using video, and he winced. _"I can't see, Candace. They…somehow, they blinded me."_

He heard Candace's sharp intake of breath. "Geez. Okay. Look, I can try to help. Turn your watch around."

Perry did so, keeping his other hand braced against the window seat. "Okay," Candace said. "If you walk straight forward, and keep your arms out, you'll reach the door in about twenty paces."

The monotreme hesitated momentarily before moving forward, his hands in front of him while Candace provided gentle encouragements. Once or twice he stumbled over a box but he always regained his footing. He wished desperately that his echolocation worked outside of the water.

"Okay," Candace said. "Right in front of you is the door. The knob is on the left."

Perry reached up and sighed in relief as he grabbed the cold metal handle, twisting it and pulling the door open with ease. Cold air hit him in the face, and he could feel the emptiness in front of him.

"There are stairs in front of you," Candace advised him.

Perry nodded. _"Candace…I have to do the rest on my own. If anyone hears you talking, they'll hide Ferb in a different spot. I'll call you if I need help, okay?"_

"Of course," Candace said softly. "Want me to alert the OWCA?"

The platypus chewed on his bill anxiously. _"No….Candace, with my sight the way it is, I may accidentally end up giving away my secret to Ferb. Don't say anything yet. Too many people already know."_

"All right. Good luck, bud."

She hung up the phone and Perry shut off his wristwatch, flipping his fedora onto his head in order to feel some sense of comfort. He reached his hand out and his fingertips brushed what felt like a pole. Curious, the animal ran his hands over it and smiled, realizing it was the leg of a chair.

He pulled it to his side and began using it as a walking stick, careful not to make too much noise.

He found his way down the stairs quickly and perked his ears up, listening intently. No sound except for the laughter of children came from his right, and he assumed that was the way out.

To his left was eerie silence, interrupted only by soft tapping and scrabbling sounds that Perry assumed were mice. He tuned out the scrabbling and focused on the thumps, his trained ears recognizing them as Morse code, which every one of Phineas and Ferb's friends, and Phineas and Ferb themselves, knew.

_T-H-I-R-D-O-N-R-I-G-H-T-U-P-S-T-A-I-R-S_

Perry grinned gently and moved towards the sound, keeping one hand braced on the wall and the chair leg stretched in front of him. After about ten feet, his hand slipped into open air and he leaned over, brushing his fingers across wooden steps.

Hesitating only a moment, Perry left the chair leg on the ground and scrambled up the stairs, keeping his ears perked and his hands at the ready. He turned right at the head of the stairs and followed the small, now irregular, thumping sounds down, counting the doors as he passed.

"What's this?" asked a distinctly American voice. "A platypus in a fedora? How…? Oh. Oh no way. You can't see, so that means you must be Fletcher's pet."

Perry flinched at the sound of Ferb's last name and clenched his hands at his sides. He was only one door away, and the kid was blocking him from getting there.

"Shame. You see, Fletcher wins this damn thing every year. And he's only been going for two years! I've been here for _seven years._ Seven! I've never won once, and I'm sick of it! I know the judges will pick him to be in the finale. All I have to do is keep him locked up and gagged here and he won't have any chance of winning. Of course, you're a stupid platypus. I don't know what you're going to do about it, especially seeing as you're blind," the boy cackled.

Perry growled, low and angrily, and, focusing on the voice, jumped and hit him firmly with his tail. The child cried out in surprise and Perry turned quickly, moving forward and grabbing onto the handle of the third door.

"Fine!" the boy spluttered.

Perry yelped as a hand roughly closed around the scruff of his neck, twisting his fur in such a way that he couldn't turn. "You want to be in there so badly, I'll let you! Good riddance!"

The door clicked open and Perry was chucked un-mercilessly through the door. It was only through years of agent training that he managed to land on his feet, albeit a bit wobbly.

The door slammed shut and there was the distinct sound of a lock clicking. Perry let himself sink to his knees and he braced himself momentarily, listening intently to the room around him.

There. The thumping sound, this time accompanied with gentle murmurs that were obviously hidden behind a piece of fabric.

Sticking to his hands and knees, his fedora somehow still on his head, Perry crawled towards the sounds until his fingers stopped hitting the rough wood and brushed against smooth, childlike fingers.

The platypus purred in relief and moved his way around the boy, his adept fingers picking at the knots until they unraveled in his hands.

Once Ferb's hands were out of his grasp, Perry felt incredibly disoriented, and he reached out feebly, feeling incredibly helpless and lost. It was a state he was rarely in; he had never completely lost his sight before, and he had never realized until now just how much he depended on it.

It wasn't even him he was worried about. He couldn't see Ferb. Didn't know if the boy was bruised or bleeding or hurt in any way.

Gentle, warm fingers gripped his wrist and the soft British voice that was so comforting to everyone murmured to him, "It's okay. Perry. I'm right here."

Perry shook quietly and leapt at the boy, his idea of keeping his identity a secret long gone as he latched his arms around Ferb in a hug.

"What happened?" the Brit whispered, pulling back.

He saw what had happened immediately, his gaze landing on the now completely white eyes of his apparently smarter-than-he-thought platypus, and Ferb felt a slow rage broil in the pit of his stomach. "You're fucking joking," he hissed, making Perry jump. "He did not blind my platypus."

Perry whimpered softly and Ferb immediately calmed down, dragging his pet into his arms and whispering to him soothingly as he glanced around the room he was in.

It was dark, though the part Ferb was seated in was lit by a small lamp. He figured it was an attic, and he was only glad that he had managed to come to while his opponent, Dominick, had been dragging him up the stairs, muttering about Perry. Otherwise he would never have known where he was.

He glanced at his watch and, with surprise, noted that only about a half an hour had passed. The judges would be deciding who was in the finale in about twenty minutes.

He pulled Perry away from him and studied his pet intently, moving his gaze between Perry and the boxes stacked around the room. From his pocket he pulled a small wrench and screwdriver and, telling Perry to stay put, went to work.

Nearly ten minutes later the Brit sat back down in front of his platypus cross legged. "You trust me, right?" he whispered.

Perry's head raised ever so slightly and he nodded, the smallest of smiles at the corner of his bill. Ferb tilted his head, aiming the ray gun he had in his hand at Perry's face. "Then hold still, and open your eyes."

The platypus, though wary, obliged and jumped a solid foot as a cold burst of air hit his eyes and sent an electric shock through his body.

Ferb bit his lip in worry as he watched Perry rub frantically at his eyes, until the monotreme finally managed to blink them open and, in surprise, raised his once again dark brown eyes to meet Ferb's blue ones.

The green haired boy gave a sigh of relief and laughed as his platypus tackled him in a hug. "You're welcome," he chuckled, gently pushing Perry off of him. "I wasn't certain it would work, but it was my only option. You weren't permanently blinded; this wouldn't have fixed that. I didn't have time to make one that would do that. Dominick used something to make you blind temporarily."

Perry nodded and the two studied each other warily, Ferb finally giving him a small smile and nodding to the door. "Shall we go?" he offered.

Perry gave him a nod and a grin and the two moved towards the door quietly. Ferb pulled on the doorknob and sighed in annoyance when it didn't turn. He glanced at Perry's fedora and raised a slight eyebrow.

"Are you…quite possibly a secret agent?" he questioned him softly, having been thinking this ever since the bizarre incident at the beach where everyone almost drowned.

Perry looked startled but nodded sheepishly. Ferb tilted his head. "Anything in there that can easily get us out?" he asked, pointing at Perry's fedora.

Slapping his forehead, Perry pulled off his hat and rummaged around in it, pulling out a laser pen. Motioning Ferb back, he cut around the doorknob until it fell off. Ferb pushed the door open and the two darted from the room.

As they exited the farm house, Perry tossed his fedora off and Ferb picked him up without missing a beat, the two making it back to stage just as the judges can back from deliberating.

"After much discussion, we have decided that we don't need a final debate," the announcer stated, looking a bit surprised at the declaration. "The judges have decided to award the prize of one hundred dollars to Ferb Fletcher and his platypus, Perry, for giving the most convincing speech thus far in fifty years of Debate camp history!"

The crowd erupted in cheers and Ferb clambered onto the stage, Perry at his side, and accepted the award. He whispered quietly into the man's ear and the announcer nodded, turning an evil glare in the direction of Dominick, who was sitting open jawed in his seat.

"What do you plan to do with the money, young man?" one of the judges asked him, her bright red lipstick smile fake on her otherwise bored face.

Ferb shrugged. "I'll find a charity," he responded softly.

He and Perry left the stage to cheers and congratulatory handshakes and pats all around.

* * *

Later that night, Perry darted around the cabin, looking in confusion for Ferb. He had called Candace briefly to explain the outcome, and when he had come back the young Brit had been missing.

"Oh hey Perry," whispered a dark haired, cocoa skinned boy, kneeling down and patting the platypus. "Don't worry, Ferb went to sit on the roof. He told us he wanted to have a little alone time. He'll be back soon, boy."

Perry chattered softly and licked the boys hand in appreciation and then ran out of the room, leaping up the stairs that led to the roof and pushing open the door quietly.

Ferb's voice rang quietly across the rooftops as Perry approached softly. "…no. No I promise. You know I won't. I barely speak to begin with….yes. I love you too. See you tomorrow."

Ferb hung up the phone and looked sideways at Perry, tucking his phone into his pocket and pulling out an envelope. He handed it to the animal and Perry blinked, peeking into it to see the hundred dollar check looking up at him.

Ferb tilted his head back, glancing at the stars. "Candace called. Said the agency was having budget cuts…well, after she yelled at me a bit. I want you to take the money, give it to Carl."

Perry stared at his owner, stunned, and Ferb shot him a smile. The platypus tucked the envelope into his hat and, hands shaking, pulled his owner into a tight hug, his body trembling.

Ferb winced and rubbed the animals back soothingly. "I know. I'm sorry. Losing your sight…I can't even imagine," he murmured.

Perry shook his head and pulled back, looking at Ferb intently, knowing that the relatively quiet human with whom he had bonded with this week would understand. A slow smile crawled across Ferb's face as he understood what Perry had really been scared of, and he gently pulled the platypus back into his arms.

Perry pulled off his hat and rolled over in Ferb's arms so that he was lying on his lap, staring out into the night. Ferb gently stroked his pet's head and Perry let out a relaxed chatter.

They sat there all night, not saying a word, knowing that you don't have to speak to watch the stars, that you don't have to speak to communicate love.

* * *

**Well THAT was a corny ending. **

**Sorry, I really wanted to work with this episode (I LOVE IT) but since Candace didn't appear, I wasn't sure what to do with it. I think it worked well. **

**Hem….review?**


	21. Me: Nightmare

**Just something that I came up with after having a nightmare. It is now half past five in the morning, so forgive me if I screw up something. **

**ficklepickle7: The debate boy didn't know about Perry being an agent; he just knew it was Perry when he saw him. **

**Guest: Yes! Do that! And thank you**

**Ryan: I may have it as a future story, but for now Ferb can keep a secret. **

**d-u: I'm not going to ask you to stop reviewing, just to please only review under one name. The constant reviews really stressed me out and did not help with my situation at all. Thank you for being concerned: I'm not feeling all that great mentally, hence my recent dark stories. **

**amber faulkner: While H2O was the inspiration for the original plot of this story arc, I don't want to use it in the actual stories. Also, this series is mainly about Candace, so I'd rather not throw in OC characters unless absolutely necessary. Good idea though!**

**gyardosmaster2: Can you be a little more specific?**

**Guys, please please please please. I have no prompts for this anymore, and the only reason I managed to think of this one was because of a nightmare I had. Please leave me plots or one word prompts (those are actually preferred) that I can actually use so that I can continue to update this story. **

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb.**

* * *

GENERAL POV

* * *

Candace screamed and struggled violently underneath the cold metal band that strapped her to the table.

Water covered her torso completely, and she thrashed at the restraints even as her tail formed, trying desperately to break free.

"Now now," her unknown captor said in a tone that was anything but soothing. "Struggling will only hurt you more, my pet."

Candace snarled up at whoever waas speaking to her, and then yelped as an electric shock coursed through her body, sending her to the brink of unconciousness before pulling back.

The mermaid gasped in pain, turning tear filled eyes up to the torture room. "What...what do you want from me?" she whimpered, her gaze straying to a knife that lay on a nearby counter.

The voice laughed, though the more appropriate term would be "cackle."

"Why Candace, I only want answers. That's a simpe request, isn't it?"

The orange haired girl glared in anger at where she believed her speaker to be."Depends. What answers?"

Another shock went through her body, and as she writhed in agony, Candace spotted an air duct being pulled open at the top of the room, Perry looking out anxiously. When the platypus saw her, he growled and leapt into the air.

Candace opened her mouth, trying to warn him, but a claw shot from the wall and wrapped around Perry's waist, shoving the monotreme into solid concrete wall.

"Tsk tsk. Your little pet should know better. Now, Candace...those questions?"

Candace turned her head away, refusing to answer, but out of the corner of her eye she spotted a claw pick up the knife from the side table and move towards Perry, stopping just at the animals neck.

The girl froze and the voice chuckled. "Yes. I thought so. Now, Candace. I'll ask you: who do you work for?"

Candace hesitated, staring Perry in the eye. The platypus managed a tiny shake of his head and Candace glared defiantly at her captor. There was no response; the knife merely moved closer to Perry's skin, this time breaking it and drawing blood.

"Monogram!" Candace yelped desperately, her eyes filling with tears as she watched her pet struggling against his bonds, against the knife at his throat. "Francis Monogram."

"Good. Now we're getting somewhere. Tell me, Candace. How are you a mermaid?"

Candace shook her head. "I don't know..." she lied softly, praying that the captor wouldn't see through her.

The knife dug deeper and crimson red spilled down Perry's fur. The platypus writhed against the metal and Candace shrieked. "An inator! I got hit by a mermaid-inator!"

The knife stopped moving and the torturer laughed. "Good. Very good. Now. Tell me where to find your brothers."

Perry's gaze flshed to Candace and his eyes spoke what he couldn't chatter, not with the blade pressed to his vocal cords. _Don't you dare._

Candace shook her head, and to her amazement, the knife pulled away from Perry's skin. They both breathed a sigh of relief as the intercom the woman had been using crackled to life.

"One last chance, Candace. Where do I find your brothers?"

Candace crossed her arms over the metal restraining bar at her wasit and stared angrily at the ceiling.

"Suit yourself."

Shock waves coursed over her body and just as her vision darkened, she saw the knife swoop through the air and slide neatly across Perry's neck, dark red pouring down into the water below.

* * *

"NO!" Candace screamed, bolting upright in bed, her heart pounding against her chest in terror as she clawed at her blanket.

Breathing heavily, Candace looked around and sighed in relief at the sight of her bedroom. She slowly loosened the grip she held on her comforter and pressed her trembling fingers to her lips, trying to shake away the nightmare.

Her door burst open and the girl jumped before seeing her brothers standing there, both looking concerned. Perry was cradled in Phineas' arms, and the platypus was alert as he scanned the room for trouble.

"Are you okay?" Phineas asked softly, stepping into her room with Ferb at his side.

Candace nodded, shaking, and the boys glanced at one another before climbing onto the bed with her. Phineas deposited Perry into Candace's lap, and to everyone's surpise, Candace yanked him into her arms and clung to him tightly, running her fingers slowly through his fur as she assured herself that he was okay.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Phineas asked his sister softly, concern in his dark blue eyes.

Candace shivered. "I was in a lab..." she whispered.

That was all she had to say. Phineas leapt from the bed and headed for the door. "I'll make some hot cocoa," he promised. "Be right back."

The boy darted from the room and Ferb turned to Candace, gently prying Perry from her arms. "Candace? Was that all?"

She shook her head and pulled Perry back into her lap, much more restrained this time. "No. She was torturing me, asking questions, and Perry came in. She captured him and..."

The girl shuddered and pulled Perry to her chest. The semi-aquatic mammal was startled by how shaky she was, how much her heart was pounding, and he chattered soothingly, patting her shoulder.

"And...?" Ferb pushed gently, reaching over and grabbing his sister's hand.

"And I woke up just as she sliced his throat," the girl whispered hoarsley.

Perry stared at her in horror before standing on his hind legs and wrapping her in a hug, Ferb not far behind.

_"Candace, I'm fine. I promise," _Perry murmured, patting her hand with his.

She nodded. "I know...it was just so awful."

The three glanced up as the stairs creaked and Perry dropped to his paws just before Phineas walked in the door, balancing three mugs of hot cocoa in his hands. He handed one each to Ferb and Candace and then crawled back onto the bed next to his sister.

"Want us to stay with you?" the triangular boy asked softly, sipping the scalding liquid carefully.

Candace glanced at her brothers and pet and smiled lightly. "That would be really nice."

That's how Linda and Lawrence found the siblings the next morning, curled up together with empty mugs scattered around the room and Perry perched atop Phineas' back.

Linda raised an eyebrow. "What went on in here last night?" she wondered.

Lawrence chuckled and kissed her on the cheek. "I'd say sibling bonding."

* * *

**Woop. That's that. Shorter and darker. Sorry about that. **

**Again. Please submit prompts. I'm utterly useless when it comes to ideas these days. Or anything, really.**

**Review? **


	22. AmyNChan: What it Means

**AmyNChan's request (there are four, which will all be done as seperate chapters), What it means (Candace). **

**I'm soooooooo happy to finally have more prompts to work with. You guys rock!**

**Guest: Here you go!  
**

**du911: I'm not goiing to delete the comments, just so long as it doesn't happen again. Thank you for being honest. I know that isn't always easy. And I'll still take story plot ideas, just not quite as many as before. **

**AmyNChan: You are the freaking best, you know that? I have ideas for all of yours, but I may alternate between your requests and the other few that I recieved, if that's all right. **

**MIdnight27: I'm already working on it! That's a really good idea. **

**Master Dragonfire: Nice! I'll see what I can do, but expect it by the end of the month at the latest. **

**This chapter was interesting to write...let me know how you all feel about it!**

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb. **

* * *

CANDACE'S POV

* * *

A year and a half ago, I would have willingly given up my tail and my powers if it meant that I could have some grasp of a normal reality. I would have willingly allowed Dr. Doofenshmirtz to hit me with any number of crazy inventions if it meant that I didn't have to worry about going out in public in the rain, about being in water parks and at the beach.

Having my friends and family know makes it easier, but at first, when it as just Isabella? I would have done anything to end it, to go back to normal.

A year and a half ago, I just wanted normal. I just wanted to be like every girl in Danville, every girl in the Tri-State area, every girl in the world.

But then...

I saved my brothers life. Sure, it wouldn't have been in danger if he hadn't been concerned about me in the first place. But I saved him. And he accepted me for what I was, who I am now.

I saved Phineas, Ferb, Perry, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, and I from being stuck in an alternate dimension for all of eternity. Sure Phineas had been mad at first, but he relaxed around me after that.

I saved Buford's life too, and even though I had never been the biggest fan of the bully, I know that if I hadn't been able to save him, if something had happened to him, I would have been devestated.

Mabel and Dipper...I had saved Dipper from being killed by vicious mermaids, and both of them and Grunkle Stan and Wendy from being destroyed by that maniac Gideon. I had cured the mermaids from their curse, and they had become friendy for it.

Monogram. Ha. I saved his ass. And got a job out of it. Bizarre, but it all makes sense when I think about it.

I discovered that Greek and Roman gods are still alive and prominent today, and helped save my city from being destroyed by a deranged dragon, kept the surrounding cities from being turned into Doofenshmirtz clones.

And Perry...I saved his life on a couple of occasions, and he had always had faith in me.

So had everyone, really, despite me being the reason they were iiin trouble most of the time.

And yet, it wasn't just aboout the people.

It was about the swimming, the freedom, the feeling of power coursing through my veins every time I twisted in the water.

It empowered me, made me feel alive, knowing that I could help anyone if I needed to, knowing that I have the power to keep my friends and family out of danger, and if I can't do that, knowing that I have a way to heal them.

At first, I had been scared. Nervous. Terrified that anyone who found out would hate me, want to dissect and study me. And even though that happened (twice), I know that there are still more people who accept me for who I am.

I have to find some way to repay them for sticking by me. I have to make sure that everyone who knows, and even those who don't, know that they are protected, know they are worth my time and my care.

That's what it means.

Being a mermaid? I know what it means.

It means that I'm willing to do everything I can to help the people I love, that I put my life behind theirs because I can take more of a hit.

Me being a mermaid means that I not only keep my secret, but use it to help everyone else that knows it as well.

But that won't stop me from busting my brothers.

* * *

**Shorter, but since it's narrative, I figured y'all could handle it. **

**Continue to leave prompts, and thanks to AmyNChan for this one!**

**Also, if anyone wants to do a (better) cover for this story, just let me know. **

**Review please!**


	23. Master Dragonfire: Gone

**Master Dragonfire: Gone (sorry if this is not what you had in mind. If you hate it, I can write something else)**

**This is dark. This is very, very dark. Please take caution when you read it because it could potentially be triggering. This is a severely high T for a reason. **

**gyradosmaster2: That would be awesome, only I don't think I can write for Bill. He's very complicated and I could never do justice to his character. **

**AmyNChan: Thank you so much! Your next prompt, Phineas, is up next!**

**Ficklepickle7: See, that's tricky. For example, Percy isn't weakened by fire. Sure, it could kill both of them if there was too much of it, but if Candace was weakened by fire, she could just put it out. That seems like a dangerous scenario that I'm not sure I could write. **

**JeanaStar: Thank you!**

**Midnight27: Aw thanks so much! I'm glad you like it that much!**

**Ryan: (in response to both reviews) Thanks so much! I personally love bad ass Candace. **

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb**

* * *

GENERAL POV

* * *

If she had just been there more...if she had paid attention to him more...if she had realized that he was reaching out to her for help.

Perry had realized it. He had tried to tell her, but she wouldn't hear any of it, sure that the monotreme was wrong, certain that nothing was as bad as the secret agent made it out to be. After all, how many times had he called her for help only to get free as he was talking to her?

It shouldn't have been like this. She had just been out for a morning swim, had left at the crack of dawn before anyone was up so that she could get some alone time, before even Perry had left for his mission.

The note was soaked. Thank goodness it was written in pencil, or else she could never have read it.

_This is too much. _

_No one appreciates me. No one ever has. I'm pushed aside, forgotten, an outcast. No one gives a shit. I tried to tell you, tried to tell all of you. And my pet was the only one who listened._

_I wanted someone who could actually help to listen. But I suppose that shows just how insignificant I am to you all. _

_You don't have to deal with me again. You can devote all your time and attention to Phineas, because that's who matters more to you all. I was never an important aspect in your lives. _

_I was just "...and Ferb."_

Candace crumpled the note into a ball and tossed it to shore, hauling her sibling onto the sand with sobs shaking her chest and shoulders. She flipped him over and struggled to stay calm as she took in the serene look on his face, his lips swollen and blue, his green hair tousled by the waves.

She leaned over and pressed her head to his torso, knowing she wouldn't hear anything.

Still, she placed her hands on his chest and began pumping, struggling to remember what Jenny had taught her at the CPR course she had taken several weeks ago. She pushed hard, willing her healing powers into her hands, tears streaming down her already wet cheeks.

Candace bent at the hip, pinching his nose shut and breathing into his mouth, her entire body trembling as she attempted to save his life.

The life she had helped destroy.

She choked back a sob and went back to compressions, pushing as much energy as she could into his body to no avail.

After ten minutes, she faced the facts and burst into heavy, heaving sobs that racked her entire body, clinging to him in an attempt to reassure herself that it wasn't real, that she was just having a terrible nightmare, that she would wake up.

Footsteps pounded across the beach and the redhead glanced back at her tail before realizing that she didn't care who saw her like this. Nothing mattered now.

The rushing feet stopped so violently that they kicked up sand over Candace's body, and she looked over to see her pet platypus standing there, his face a mask of complete horror. He reached a trembling paw out, his dark brown eyes filled with tears, and he stared up at Candace with a quivering bill.

She shook her head, shaking.

"It's too late," she whispered. "He's gone."

* * *

**Obviously this is completely separate from the set of oneshots. Ferb will come back in the next ones. This is why they're one shots. (also, short because I didn't want to go too in detail. It would make it even harder to read)**

**I warned you. **

**Review and leave ideas please!**


	24. AmyNChan: Acceptance

**AmyNChan: Phineas, acceptance**

**Let's see if I can actually write something fucking decent for once in my life. **

**Ryan****: Thank you for the critique. But in my opinion, while Ferb is completely rational, he is also completely ignored and mistreated by everyone in the series, even Phineas at times. Phineas never allows Ferb to pick what they do, has risked his brother's life a few times, Candace seems to care but shows it as an afterthought constantly, Isabella is obvious, and even Buford and Baljeet, while they acknowledge the Brit more often than the rest, still turn to Phineas first. Even Perry is shown to favor Phineas over Ferb in the show. I know it would get to him after a while, no matter how much of a rational front he happens to put up. **

**Du911****: I might be able to combine those all into one, if that works for you. **

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb.**

* * *

GENERAL POV

* * *

Phineas laughed lightly as Candace dove under the waves, splashing him violently with her tail as she disappeared.

The triangular boy chuckled and spit water out of his mouth at Ferb, who ducked and grabbed Phineas by the shoulders, teasingly dunking his sibling with a twinkle in his eyes.

The red head grinned and yanked Ferb down after him, pushing off of his brother to resurface, only to be hit with a water balloon courtesy of Buford.

The bully snickered and Phineas rolled his eyes, kicking for shore and pulling himself onto the sand, panting and smiling widely. He pushed himself to a sitting position and let his eyes scan the surface of the water, his deep blue irises sparkling merrily as he took in his family and friends.

His smile faltered ever so slightly when his gaze landed on Candace, who currently had Stacy stuck in a swirl of water. The Japanese teen was getting pelted with water balloons by her sister, Isabella, Jenny, and Jeremy, but she was laughing and Candace had her left hand spread wide, keeping the excess rubber from landing in the ocean (of which Jenny approved greatly).

Phineas leaned back on his hands in the sand, drawing one knee up towards his chin and stretching the other leg out so that his toes tickled the water.

It had taken him much longer than he'd like to admit to get used to Candace being a mermaid. It was still bizarre and foreign to him even now, after having known for two months.

The first week or two had been the worst. Phineas couldn't even remember how he had figured out that he knew Candace was a mermaid; he had just woken up the day after Perry's anniversary and known.

The same thing had happened to Buford and Jeremy, and the three of them couldn't figure out why they just suddenly knew. They hadn't questioned it for long, but every now and then the question would reappear in Phineas' head.

What with Irving figuring it out nearly a week later, and then the whole kidnapping incident….Phineas had been forced to adjust to his sister pretty quickly.

It was weird, he admitted that much to himself. And he was hurt beyond belief that Ferb and Isabella had known before him. Stacy, he understood; after all, she was Candace's best friend. He held no grudges towards his sibling for telling Stacy before him.

But he had always thought that he and Candace were really close, and when he had discovered that she hadn't told him before telling Ferb (despite having saved Ferb's life, for which Phineas was eternally grateful), he had felt like he was being slapped in the face.

Phineas frowned and slid a pair of sunglasses over his eyes, drawing his other knee up to his chest and resting his head lightly on his sandy skin, staring with a narrowed gaze at the receding water.

And, though he had only ever admitted it to Ferb (and later had Candace figure it out) he was jealous.

The boy scoffed quietly and picked up a pebble, chucking it into the ocean.

He was _jealous. _That his sister had these cool powers, that she could do almost anything and all he could do was make dumb machines.

Phineas shook his head quickly, pushing the sunglasses up to his forehead and squinting as the bright sunlight hit his eyes once more. That wasn't fair.

His sister had been kidnapped, beaten, prodded, tested, and almost killed multiple times because of her powers. They came with consequences, and he always had to remind himself of that.

Phineas tilted his head and stared thoughtfully at his sister, watching with a hidden smile as she tackled Jeremy around the waist and dunked him under the water. The boy rolled his eyes and chuckled softly.

He knew his machines were awesome. And he also knew that he could make a machine to give himself and Ferb the same powers. He had even talked to Isabella about it…

…and she had immediately shut him down.

"Phineas," she had said, staring at him with slight surprise in her eyes, "don't you get it? This is something that is Candace's alone. You guys do all this cool and awesome stuff, and you get so much credit and praise for it. Let her have her powers. Let them be unique to her. She deserves it."

Phineas had been stunned that she had disagreed with him, but when Ferb had shut the idea down just as quickly he had scrapped the half-finished blueprints and started on his plans for the world's largest petting zoo.

The inventor stood up and brushed the sand off his behind, stumbling up the beach and grabbing his towel, rubbing the soft orange terrycloth through his hair as he kept thinking.

It had taken a long time. There had been a lot of betrayal, and sometimes the feeling still surfaced, along with the jealousy, but the majority of the time…

Phineas grinned and whipped the towel at Ferb as he came jogging up the beach, a curious look in his eyes. The Brit ducked and swiped up his towel, flicking it back at Phineas so quickly that the triangular boy had no time to dart away.

His legs stinging slightly, Phineas laughed and draped the towel around his shoulders as he watched Stacy, Jenny, and Jeremy help Candace out of the water while Isabella and Ginger raced Baljeet and Buford back to shore, dunking each other in order to take the lead.

"Are you all right?" Ferb asked softly, tilting his calming gaze in Phineas' direction. "You got out earlier than usual. "

Phineas bit the inside of his cheek and nodded, a smile spreading across his face. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm okay. Just had some thinking to do."

Ferb looked at him curiously, tossing Candace's towel to Jeremy as the teen jogged towards them. The blonde caught it swiftly and waved. Ferb never took his eyes off his sibling.

Phineas shrugged. "I think…I think I finally accepted everything," he declared, feeling like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

Ferb gave him a funny look, following the boy's gaze down the beach towards where Candace was drying off her tail. A knowing look flashed behind his eyes and he nodded gently.

Phineas glanced at Ferb sheepishly and lifted his hands up guiltily. "It shouldn't have taken this long, I know."

Ferb raised an eyebrow and, before Phineas could react, flung a water balloon at him from behind his back. As Phineas stood there in stunned silence, water dripping down his face, Ferb smiled brightly and jogged backwards towards Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, and Ginger, who were high fiving and laughing.

"Better late than never!" the Brit yelled, breaking into a sprint as Phineas came to his senses and started chasing him across the sand.

* * *

**K. Whatever idk what the hell that was. **

**Review or whatever I don't particularly care. **


	25. Midnight27: Transfusion

**Midnight27's request: Transfusion**

**Seshi2000: Thanks so much *internet hugs back***

**IrresistibleCookie: Is that two separate prompts, or one? **

**Privateandcadet: Thanks. Writing is the one thing keeping me going right now. **

**LissieFlynn200: Yeessssssss! I can't believe I forgot about that one! And it's even more awesome because the only ones who knew about Candace at that point in the episodes were Isabella, Ferb, and Perry! Let's see if I can go back to writing just that lol. That one will be four chapters from now. **

**Ryan: Yes. Yes. Yes. Thank you. I'm so excited for this prompt!**

**AmyNChan: Thanks! Ferb's chapter will be after this one. **

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb. Also, from now on, Percy is still relevant and Jeremy and Ferb know about Perry. I will say otherwise if the one shot takes place before their discoveries.**

* * *

GENERAL POV

* * *

Candace stretched lazily on the buoy, her tail dangling into the water as she leaned back against the algae covered metal and shut her eyes, relaxing for the first time in days.

The water lapped quietly against the side of the large red bell, and the rocking motion started to make Candace drowsy faster than she thought possible.

"_Candace!"_

The mermaid bolted upright at the sound of Perry's frantic chatter, smacking her head off of the bell with a loud _CLANG _that sounded across the water. She grumbled and rubbed her head, looking up at Perry in irritation, ready to snap at him for interrupting him.

The words drained from her mouth, forgotten, when she saw the look of utter fear on Perry's normally placid face. He was pale under his fur and, as he landed his jetpack on the buoy, she could see that he was trembling.

"What happened?" Candace demanded, rubbing her fedora charm anxiously.

Perry opened and closed his bill, looking like he was struggling to speak. Finally, after a solid thirty seconds, he managed to sputter out, _"It's Phineas."_

Candace slipped into the water, turning to face Perry, her eyes hardening and her stomach dissolving into a pit of nervous butterflies. "What happened to Phineas?" she asked, already starting to paddle to shore.

Perry ditched his jetpack and dove in next to her, swimming alongside the mermaid with firm strokes. _"He and the others were racing go-carts, and Phineas' spun out of control. He…he's hurt pretty badly. Candace, you're the only person we know with O negative blood."_

Candace flinched, knowing that it must be really bad if Phineas needed a blood transfusion. She reached over, grabbed Perry by the wrist, and yanked him onto her back, twisting her hands around her waist so that the sea curved around her, hurtling them towards the beach.

Perry clung on for dear life, his fingers digging into Candace's shoulders. _"Jeremy's on the beach waiting for us. He's going to take us over to the hospital."_

Candace faltered for just a second, having almost forgotten that Jeremy knew of Perry's double life. She shook it off and slowed the rush of water as she neared the sand.

Jeremy spotted them coming and splashed into the waves, gathering Candace into his arms before she had come to a full stop. He forged his way back onto firm ground, Perry clinging precariously to Candace's tail.

The teens face was set in a grim line, worry showing in his pale blue eyes. Candace wrapped her arms around his neck as he lowered her into the passenger seat of the car. Perry leapt into the back as Jeremy darted to the driver's side, slid the key into the ignition, and floored it out of the lot.

"He lost a lot of blood," Jeremy said softly, his eyes cutting over to look at his girlfriend. "He's not quite stable, and they don't have enough O negative blood on hand to give him some immediately."

Candace nodded slowly, pushing the water off of her tail. As her tail turned back to legs, a thought sprang to life in her brain. "Shit," she muttered.

Jeremy whipped his head over to look at her, almost immediately returning his eyes to the road. "What?"

"Jeremy, what's in my blood?"

The boy frowned, his eyebrows furrowing as he searched for an answer. He shook his head slowly, at a loss.

Candace rolled her eyes and gestured to a scratch on Jeremy's arm. She rested her fingers lightly on it, careful to not distract his driving, and seconds later the cut had healed. Jeremy grimaced. "The flower. Crap."

The half mermaid nodded, burying her head in her hands. "Jeremy, what if they study my blood closely? There's got to be some kind of evidence in my blood stream that I have healing abilities."

Jeremy gave a thin smile. "Hopefully if they do that, we can keep the results away from them. Dr. Hirano is over there now, seeing to Phineas."

Candace relaxed enormously, relieved that her brother was in the hands of a woman she had trusted with her life on multiple occasions. "Thank god. If she handles the transfusion, we should be safe."

"_Would Phineas get the flower's healing powers?" _Perry questioned softly, popping his head up between the seats as Jeremy rounded the corner to the hospital.

Candace shook her head. "I…I don't know," she admitted. "It wouldn't matter if he did, as long as he's okay."

Her voice caught a little and Jeremy reached over, grasping her hand in his and rubbing a soothing thumb over her knuckles. "He'll be okay, Candace," he murmured, pulling into the hospital's valet parking area.

Perry yanked off his hat and leapt into Candace's arms. The teens scrambled from the car, Jeremy tossed the keys to the valet, and took Perry from Candace as they sprinted inside to the reception desk.

"I'm here for Phineas Flynn?" Candace gasped slightly.

The receptionist jumped to her feet. "Are you Candace? The one with the O negative blood he needs?"

"That's her," Dr. Hirano said, striding from the back of the Emergency Room. She winked slightly at Candace. "I'll handle this, Charlotte. Send Jeremy and Perry back to the waiting room where everyone else is."

Jeremy kissed Candace lightly on the cheek and vanished into the waiting room. The orange haired girl followed Dr. Hirano at a quick pace back through the doors. "Were you just swimming?" the doctor asked abruptly.

Candace nodded and the woman chewed on her lip. "Does that effect your hydration at all?"

Tilting her head thoughtfully, Candace pondered the question. "I don't think so. Dr. Hirano, with the blood transfusion…would Phineas….I mean, my powers…?"

Dr. Hirano pursed her lips and shrugged, leading Candace into a room and shutting the door, pulling out the equipment needed for pulling the blood from her body. "I'm not sure. It may be that at first he has the powers and then as his blood replenishes his body, the powers die out."

Candace nodded, sticking her arm out and wincing as Dr. Hirano firmly tied the rubber band around Candace's upper arm. The woman set up the rest of her equipment and held up the syringe, raising an eyebrow. "You good?"

Candace flexed her fingers and squeezed the stress ball in her hands. "Do it."

* * *

The family paced the hallway anxiously, waiting with anticipation to see if Phineas would be okay. Jeremy had taken Perry, Buford, Baljeet, and Isabella back to the Garcia-Shapiro household, leaving only the Flynn-Fletchers in the hospital.

Only Ferb and Candace sat still, each slumped in the hard plastic chairs every hospital in the world seemed to be equipped with.

Candace flicked the plastic with a finger, her arm stinging slightly as the bandage pulled on the sensitive arm hairs. "You'd think a hospital could afford better seating for people waiting," she joked softly.

Ferb didn't even smirk. He merely clamped his hands together more tightly and bowed his head further, hiding his eyes from his sister. Candace frowned and turned sideways in the chair so that her left knee was propped against the chair back. "Ferb?"

The Brit glanced at her ever so slightly, enough for Candace to see how red his eyes were. He resembled a bad Christmas advertisement. The girl grimaced and wrapped her arms gently around Ferb, sighing softly as she felt him start shaking.

"Hey," she murmured, pushing him back slightly and leaning over to look into his eyes. "Phineas will be okay. He's too annoying to leave," she laughed softly.

Ferb snorted slightly, turning his head away from her. Candace pulled him back into a hug, resting her chin on his scalp. It was from this position that she caught sight of the doctor coming out of the room.

Candace jumped from her chair, Ferb still clutched in her arms, and the two moved towards their parents quickly to hear what Dr. Hirano had to say.

She smiled lightly, her eyes bright. "Phineas is fine. He's asleep right now, and he's broken several bones, but he'll be okay. He cracked his head open when he hit the pavement, which is what about half of the blood loss was from. If he hadn't been wearing his helmet, it would have been much worse than it was."

Linda broke into a grin and pulled her friend into a hug. Lawrence kissed Dr. Hirano lightly on the cheek and tilted his head. "May we go see him?" the man asked, his voice hoarse as he intertwined his fingers with Linda's.

Dr. Hirano nodded. "Only two at a time. Ferb and Candace will have to wait here. Five minutes," she warned them.

The adults nodded and darted into the room and Dr. Hirano turned to Candace, who had her hands lightly on Ferb's shoulders. He leaned back against his sister's torso heavily, struggling not to cry.

Dr. Hirano knelt and placed a gentle kiss on Ferb's forehead. "Honey, Phineas is fine. You did the right thing, calling 911 and then getting ahold of me here. I'm very proud of you."

Ferb nodded quietly, a smile twitching at his lips, and Dr. Hirano rose, looking at Candace. "As far as I can tell, the powers pulled from your bloodstream were faint enough that he won't be able to actually use them. He may heal a bit faster, but not by much. If I were you, I wouldn't even hint at the possibility. He would just exert an excessive amount of energy attempting to utilize the powers."

Candace nodded slowly, hugging Ferb to her lightly. Dr. Hirano smiled at the two and glanced at her watch. "I have an appointment in about five minutes. Tell Phineas I'll stop by and see him later, all right kids?"

The duo nodded and Dr. Hirano strode off towards the elevator. Candace knelt next to Ferb and hugged him tightly, before pulling back and studying him for a moment.

"Are you okay with this?" she asked.

Ferb tilted his head in bewilderment, giving her a funny look. Candace shook her head. "I mean, with Phineas having some of my powers."

The Brit snorted and leaned his cheek on Candace's shoulder, his worried gaze fixed on his brother's room. "I don't care. As long as he's safe."

* * *

**I actually really enjoyed this prompt. Thanks for this!**

**Review if you want to. **


	26. AmyNChan: Action

**AmyNChan's 3****rd**** request, Ferb: action**

**Irresistible Cookie: Consider it done! **

**Ryan: Well, we all know that no matter how smart the boys, vehicles are tricky. One wrong move, one glimpse away from the road, can be deadly. Their inventions have malfunctioned slightly before; it shows that the kids aren't invincible. You actually gave me the inspiration for this chapter, so thanks!**

**xXEVILFEARXx: Phineas doesn't have any of the major mermaid powers; he'll merely heal a little bit faster than normal for a while. He can't heal anyone on purpose. **

**AgentDog-Fan: They are requests put in by readers, but I'm honestly not sure what you're asking me to write. I'm not a huge Ferbnessa fan, either. If I'm honest, my Ferb pairings are Ferb/Holly or Ferb/Mabel. Sorry!**

**Midnight27: I need to rewatch the Spiderman movies….I hate stories where they're super ooc, so before I post, I take a look at what I wrote and think, "is this something this character would say/do?" If it's not, I provide a disclaimer about slight ooc-ness in the author's notes. **

**Speaking of authors notes I have a slightly…..erm weird question at the bottom. If y'all could take just a second to read it that'd be great. If you're uncomfortable you don't have to answer, but I want to know what yinz guys think. **

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb. This chapter corresponds with the last chapter, Transfusion.**

* * *

GENERAL POV

* * *

No one could deny it: Ferb Thomas Fletcher was known as a man of action.

What that meant varied from day to day, obviously. Some days, it meant that Ferb was fifteen hundred feet in the air with an oxygen tank and blow torching metal together. Other days, it meant he ran to the store for pieces that weren't able to be delivered to the backyard for their insane projects. On still others, he was found with his friends and family at various protests for equal rights.

But never before had Ferb found himself in the position of having the action defining the man.

He sprinted to his brother's side, skidding to a halt on his knees, and yanked his phone from his pocket as he pressed his shaking fingers to Phineas' wrist.

The man in the truck had screeched to a halt three seconds to late, and now he pushed himself out of the door and knelt on the other side of Phineas, his face pale under his dark brown skin.

Ferb took one look at the driver and spun around to face Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet, who were standing behind them in shock. "Isabella," he snapped, his stoic manner gone. "Get this gentlemen to the sidewalk. Buford, run back to my house and get Mum, Dad, and a bottle of water. Baljeet, call Jeremy and tell him to pick Candace up at the beach. Tell him to bring Perry"

As his trembling fingers dialed 911, he reached into Phineas' pocket and pulled out his brother's cell phone, tossing it to Baljeet. "His number is on there," he said, ignoring Baljeet's questions about how on earth Perry would be of use in this situation.

Ferb tuned out all of his friends as the operator picked up. "Hello, 911, what's your emergency?"

The Brit shook a little, brushing his fingers tenderly over Phineas' forehead and moving his hair out of his bruised face. "My brother and I were racing go-carts and his lost control as a gentlemen rounded the corner of Maple Drive and Pine Street. He got hit badly," the boy whispered, his voice cracking.

He felt pressure on his shoulder and glanced to the side to see Isabella next to him, rubbing his shoulder soothingly as tears rolled down her cheeks. Baljeet was with the man who had been in the truck, talking to him softly.

"Young man, are there obvious injuries? I'm sending an ambulance to your location now, and specifics would be helpful."

Ferb bit his lip, forcing himself to speak. "Um…he's unconscious," he whispered, "and his head is bleeding a lot. It looks as though he broke some bones, too."

He felt the lump grow in his throat and he pulled his hand from Phineas' forehead and bit down hard on his thumb to keep from crying. "May I hang up?" he asked, starting to shake harder.

The woman on the other end of the line spoke soothingly. "Of course honey. Don't move your brother, and make sure to call your parents."

Ferb nodded slowly. "Of course. Thank you."

He shut the phone off and took a deep breath, shuddering as he released it, leaning down and pressing his fingers to Phineas' chest. Ferb forced himself not to sob as he felt the stuttering heartbeat beneath the orange and white striped shirt.

"Ferb?" Isabella murmured, her voice cracking. "Are you okay?"

The boy gulped and sat back, reaching his left hand back and placing it lightly on hers in comfort, squeezing her fingers. "No. But I have to be," he said softly.

He glanced back at Isabella and gave a grim smile for a moment, before footsteps rounded the corner.

Buford was huffing and puffing, but he managed to deposit the water bottle into the truck driver's hand before collapsing on the pavement next to Baljeet. Linda and Lawrence both let out cries and darted to Phineas' side.

Ferb stood up and forced himself to move to the pavement with Isabella, sinking onto the curb and burying his head in his hands, his shoulders quivering.

The trio of friends looked at one another in worry. Ferb never broke down. He was always the calm one, always the one to step up first and take action.

_Maybe, _Isabella thought, sitting down next to him and wrapping a friendly arm around his shoulders, letting him lean on her like he had let her do so many times, _maybe this time it was the wrong kind of action that broke him. _

"Young man?" said the trucker softly, having downed half the water bottle. His cheeks were slightly more flushed, but his eyes were watery as Ferb looked up. "I'm so very sorry. I had no idea he was there when I turned the corner. I wish I could have stopped sooner."

Ferb shook his head, straightening his back and sitting up, though he left his hand in the comfort of Isabella's. "It isn't your fault, sir. His go-cart's functions weren't put together properly, and the wheel spun out of control."

The man sighed and rubbed a hand lightly over the dark stubble on his chin, his warm, coffee brown eyes sparking with sadness. "That doesn't mean I don't feel terrible."

The kids fell silent and Buford and Baljeet joined Ferb and Isabella on the curb as the ambulance squealed around the corner, the small group huddling together as the medics leapt out.

A police car followed just behind them and as one medic came over to examine the driver, two police officers came over, faces stern.

"Is this the man who hit your brother?" one asked with a nasty hint in his voice.

Ferb froze at the tone of the cop's voice and studied him slowly. His lack of response kept the other kids quiet, and each tween scanned the officers in front of them, the small group recognizing the disgust in the one cop's eyes as blatant racism.

"My brother spun out of control and directly into this gentlemen's path," Ferb finally said, his eyes narrowing ever so slightly. "He had no time to stop."

The cop clenched his jaw and turned to the man, who was assuring the medic that he was all right and to go help with Phineas. "Sir, we're going to have to take you in for questioning."

Ferb immediately got to his feet, knowing that this was something he could comfortably take action for. "With all due respect, officer," the Brit said, his voice icy cold, "this man did nothing wrong and is in shock. If he had kept driving, it would be another matter, but he is still here with us. I have to ask you not to take him in. My parents won't press charges."

The officer narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms, his partner looking slightly torn at whose side to take. "Young man, you have no authority to go around telling me what the decisions of your par-"

"We won't be pressing charges," Lawrence said coldly, stepping up next to his son and the driver, laying a gentle hand on Ferb's shoulder. "Or did my son not tell you that? Now let this gentleman go home. He feels badly enough for something that was not his fault."

The officer's jaw locked and he took a slight step forward, only to be grabbed around the wrist by his partner, who shook his head. "Come on, man," the second officer murmured. "Don't cause any more trouble."

The cop nodded firmly and tilted his head at Lawrence. "Good day sir."

Lawrence quirked an eyebrow. "It might have been, had you not showed up."

The officer's eyes blazed with fury, but he said nothing as his partner led him away. Ferb relaxed and turned to the trucker behind him. "I'm terribly sorry, sir."

The truckers lips broke into a grin, his dark eyes sparkling. "No, thank you son. That's the first time anyone has ever stood up to the police for me."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a card, handing it to Lawrence. "Please, give me a call when he gets better. I'd love to stop by and apologize to him personally."

Lawrence shook his hand and the man headed for his truck, stopping to talk to Linda briefly before driving home.

Ferb sighed in relief and his father clamped a hand on his shoulder, kneeling to face him. "I'm proud of you, Ferb. You have been very brave, taking action like that."

Ferb gave a wobbly smile as his father stepped back to the medics, who were now lifting Phineas into the back of the ambulance. Isabella, Buford and Baljeet stepped over to their friend and surrounded him, Isabella grabbing his left hand and squeezing it reassuringly.

The Brit smiled at the three of them. "To be perfectly honest, I was terrified."

Buford punched his shoulder lightly. "I'd be worried if you hadn't been, man."

Baljeet nodded in agreement. "Yes. Your brother had just been hit by a truck and then a racist cop decided to make the day much harder," he stated, hissing the word 'racist' with such anger that the other three children took a small step back.

Isabella squeezed his hand once more and the foursome headed back to the house so that they could go to the hospital with Lawrence, who would be following the ambulance. She laughed slightly.

"We don't call you the man of action for nothing."

* * *

**So yeah, that was a prequel to the last chapter, in which Phineas was injured and Ferb was indeed the man of action. **

**Yes, I inferred racism. What I detailed above happens way more often than you might think. **

**Okay. So….awkward question that I referred to at the top. Soooooooo I know I keep my writing as clean as possible for younger readers, but last night I had a massive urge to write good old fashioned smut….how badly would you guys think of me if I posted it? (Under M, of course). You don't have to answer if you aren't comfortable, but I want to make sure everyone is okay with me as an author if I begin to post more adult stories. I am almost 19, after all. If it makes a difference, it's college age Ferbel (Ferb/Mabel).**

**Review please!**


	27. Jeana Star: Vacant

**Jeana Star's request: Vacant. **

**Thiningirl99: I literally already wrote the entire thing. I love that prompt and I scrambled to finish all of my other requests so that I could write that one.**

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb.**

* * *

GENERAL POV

* * *

She turned in a slow circle, one heel pressed into the sand as she looked around.

Trees grew along the coastline, marching one by one into the ocean and creating a natural wall of green that separated the empty beach from the crowded one.

Muck surrounded the tree roots, which explained the vacant area. After all, no one went to the beach to get dirty.

Candace pulled her phone out and pressed speed dial #2. "Stacy? Yeah. I found the perfect spot to swim."

She smiled, hung up, and dove into the ocean to share her discovery with her brothers.

* * *

**So yeah, just a drabble. But I thought it was cute ^^**

**So it looks like people are either comfortable with a little Ferbel lemon, or don't really care either way. I'll probably post that later today, so fair warning. Also, I just received a request from Tumblr to do Phinferb and like….I know it's not what I usually write **_**at all, **_**but I'm going to try to really branch out in my writing.**

**Anyway…..yes. Review? I'll be posting more frequently, since I now have the next six chapters completely finished lol. Prompts!**


	28. AmyNChan: Where Loyalties Lie

**AmyNChan's last request, Perry: where loyalties lie. (Oh my god, that just made it sound like AmyNChan is about to die. Gah) Takes place in the future. The boys are 13. Check out her new story, Crazy! Inspired by (mermaid) Jordan's song of the same name!**

**LizzieFlynn200: Yup! That is the place!**

**Ryan: We're gonna hope it's not the apocalypse. Though I'm not sure it would matter either way. I'm still updating. (Omg what if during the apocalypse fanfiction writers embedded secret messages/sos calls in their stories?)**

**Du911: Maybe? I don't think I could write well for any of those characters though. Also, each of them was completely eliminated. It'd be hard to fathom a reason they would return. **

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb.**

* * *

GENERAL POV (THREE YEARS IN THE FUTURE)

* * *

Perry glared at Major Monogram, his aging eyes staring daggers into the man, who was currently holding Perry by the wrist.

"_Let go of me," _he growled angrily.

Monogram didn't need Candace's powers to interpret the statement, and he shook his head. "Agent P, you can't blow your cover. I'm sorry. You have to let Lyla and Candace take care of this. Rodney won't do anything to harm the Flynn-Fletchers and the others, not while he still has those two as a threat and you at large. I repeat, you can't blow your cover."

Perry ripped his arm away and spun to Carl, face pleading with the boy to tell him, to tell Monogram what he couldn't, what only the (now paid) employee knew, had known since the boys turned 11.

Carl cleared his throat, brushing at the stubble on his chin anxiously. "Um, sir?"

Francis whipped around to face the boy, eyes narrowed. "What?"

The 23 year old pursed his lips slightly, clutching his tablet to his chest. "Sir, Ferb Fletcher, Jeremy Johnson, and Stacy Hirano all know of Agent P's status. They've kept the secret for the last three years. I believe that the rest of the family would as well."

Monogram's face turned beet red and he spun on Perry, who merely tossed a small contraption that Ferb had designed two years ago at the man.

Shaped like a Bluetooth, it was a fairly simple translating device, needed only to translate what Perry said. Anything else said by any other animals Perry was able to translate for Ferb himself (plus, the Brit hadn't wanted to make Candace's power obsolete).

The Major's jaw clenched and he inserted the device in his ear, noting with slight fury that Carl already had one in. "Agent P, you have thirty seconds to explain before you're sent away from the Flynn-Fletchers forever."

Perry's gaze darkened and Carl flinched slightly. _"Sir. Stacy found out on her own, after Doofenshmirtz crashed into her home. I agreed to let her keep her memories because she is technically not a part of the Flynn-Fletcher family. The same applies to Jeremy. He discovered because I chose to save Phineas from drowning," _he spat out, his eyes narrowing with every second that passed.

He looked downright terrifying and Carl was really glad he was on the monotreme's good side. _"Ferb discovered after he was kidnapped during his debate camp. I was blinded by his competitor and he made a machine to keep me from staying blind. These kids, these adults, can keep this secret better than even you."_

Major Monogram furrowed his brow and crossed his arms. "I have a hard time believing that. And the fact is, they know about you and they aren't supposed to."

Perry threw his arms out in exasperation. _"If they're so bad at keeping the secret, WHY DIDN'T YOU CATCH THEM?!"_

Monogram fell silent, his face darkening. "Agent P. You have to choose here."

Carl flinched. "Sir, please. He just wants to save the Flynn-Fletchers and their friends. Professor Rodenstein has them tied up and Candace was at gun point last time she-"

"Carl."

The young adult shut his mouth, but slowly put down his tablet and yanked off his badge. "Sir…I quit. If you aren't going to let Perry save his family just because of some dumb ass secret that doesn't even matter, then I can't work here. I quit, and I'll go save them myself. Lyla can't infiltrate the security system without me, and I'd rather be anywhere working with anyone than here working with you. Rodney already knows the Flynn-Fletchers are Perry's owners; they aren't innocent civilians in his eyes anymore."

Perry held up a hand at Carl, a grateful spark in his eyes. He turned to face Monogram and slid his old and worn hat off, chucking it at the man's feet and, staring him in the eye, stomping on it.

"_You asked me to choose. Sir, my loyalties lie with my family, who has been there for me every step of the way. Not with you, who has ridiculed, threatened, and demeaned my family for the last six years in the hopes of getting your way. I quit, Francis. I know Pinky will too, with the knowledge that you wouldn't let me go help the kids even though Wanda permitted it immediately."_

Monogram jumped slightly at the mention of his colleague. "She…she approved Agent Pinky's request to go help them?"

Perry gave him a slow, deadly nod. _"Sorry, Major. I'm done with you and your needs. I'm focusing on my priorities now."_

He pulled Carl to his hover jet and revved the engine, staring down at Monogram with such hatred that the man flinched.

"_My loyalties lie with those people who are about to get killed. They always have, and always will."_

* * *

**I think sometimes I'm too harsh to Monogram. Meh. **

**My new story (the *gasp* M rated one) is up, if anyone would care to take a look at it. It's called Fahrenheit 451. (It's M for a reason, folks)**

**Review. If you want. **


	29. LizzieFlynn200: At the Car Wash

**LizzieFlynn200's request: At the Carwash.**

**Ryan: I had forgotten that, actually. Good point! Also, in response to your review of Arachnophobia, that was the exact point in the series in which I started shipping the two of them together. They're just so opposite, but they have so much in common and work so well together!**

**This one is gonna be interesting, because at this point in the series only Ferb and Isabella knew about Candace. Relatively quick, because it happens during the song. **

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb.**

* * *

GENERAL POV

* * *

"All right you dweebs, what's going on here?" Candace shouted, ignoring the weird music seemingly coming from nowhere as she stalked to the middle of the yard. "I don't have time for this! I've got a huge date in-"

She was cut off as the ground under her moved and pushed her into the massive carwash in the yard. She screamed loudly and then froze as water sprayed at her from all sides, drenching her completely.

_Oh shit. Oh god no. No no no no no. _

As she continued down the conveyor belt, her legs beginning to tingle, Isabella caught sight of her and the girl's smile vanished and was replaced with a look of terror. As Candace rolled up to her and Gretchen, she leaned over and hissed in her ear while swiping at her with a soapy sponge.

"Take the left, not the right!"

Not having time to ask questions, Candace nodded and was pushed along. Her legs vanished just as she came to a crossroads and she lunged for the left side, scraping her stomach badly on the treads in the wash.

Isabella, meanwhile, wrenched out her phone and called Ferb, who answered wordlessly. "Ferb! Candace is _in the carwash!_"

Ferb nearly spit out his gum and tapped rapidly on the surveillance camera footage. Sure enough, there was Candace, as a mermaid, being spun around by the rotors.

"She went to the left tunnel," the Brit gasped.

Isabella nodded, swiping effortlessly at another car. "Yeah, she's safe for now, but Adyson is manning the spinny thingy that's around the bend."

Ferb was already moving. "Not for long," he muttered, shoving his phone in his pocket and sliding over to where Adyson was waiting. "Adyson! My turn!" he yelped, not even waiting for an answer.

Though confused, the Fireside Girl obliged and Ferb got into the seat as the girl left, just in time to see Candace round the bend, her stomach bleeding and her hair soaked. Her tail laid uselessly behind her and Ferb winced.

"There's a pool, and then you're dry!" he yelled as she slipped down the ramp. "But there's one more rinse before you get out and then vacuums!"

"WHAT?!" Candace screamed before being dunked into a massive pool. She tried to swim away, but the motion of the conveyor belt was too strong and she was pulled up, clutching desperately at the moving sidewalk as she was blow dried.

Her tail vanished just in time for a waxing and she looked up anxiously, remembering what Ferb had said. As the first drips of water started, she dropped to her knees, biting down on her tongue as the grips gouged nice holes into them, and let herself get drenched.

The next thing she knew, she resembled Princess Leah and she was getting yanked on by a vacuum which, luckily, managed to get her dry once more.

As she reached the end, Candace leapt off the belt and to the edge of the car wash, sinking down and burying her head in her hands as she leaned against a wall.

Footsteps pounded and Ferb and Isabella darted up, Isabella with a first aid kit. She knelt and gently pulled Candace's shirt up, wincing at the bleeding abrasions.

"I'm so sorry," Ferb whispered in horror as Isabella began bandaging the half mermaid. "If I had known you were on the conveyor belt…"

Candace held up her hand and shook her head, wincing. "It's okay. You didn't know. I'll be okay."

Isabella moved to Candace's knees and Ferb glanced outside. "Jeremy is waiting for you," he said, spotting the guitar players car in the crowd.

Candace nodded to Isabella and pushed to her feet. "Thanks, guys, for warning me about everything. And thanks for the first aid, Is."

She stumbled towards Jeremy, and just as she climbed into the car, she looked back and yelled, "You're still super busted!"

* * *

**Whoop. I always like having just Ferb and Isabella knowing. It was more fun to write. Those are three characters that rarely bond on the show, and I like having them share a secret.**

**Check out my new Magic School Bus one-shot (don't judge me!) Arachnophobia! The MSB fandom needs love. It is freaking awesome, after all. **

**Review!**


	30. Ryan: Fedora

**Ryan's request: Fedora.**

**So, this isn't Rebecca, this is her friend Maggie. She isn't feeling up to posting right now but doesn't want to disappoint people so I'm posting for her and will attempt to answer the reviews based on what she told me. Anything underlined I've written.**

**To du911, she says maybe. She'll think about it, but she isn't sure. **

**Ryan: she said thanks for all your support, and thanks for reading her other stories she's been posting. She told me to tell you to get an account lol**

**Ajustice90, Rebecca says that would end up being a completely different series and she doesn't want to do that.**

**And finally, LizzieFlynn200. Shes putting it in her prompt requests. **

**Becca will still take requests, though for now writing for this particular story isn't helping a lot (which is why she has been writing a shit ton of Magic School bus stories that she says to go read). She still gets the emails for reviews, so she will send me her responses to you. **

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb.**

* * *

GENERAL POV

* * *

It wasn't much.

Just a fedora, lying in the rubble of the building that had stood in downtown Danville for years.

It was dusty, battered, and Phineas wasn't sure why he was drawn to it. He leaned over and plucked the fabric from the remains of the building, which had gone up in flames.

He twisted the hat in his hands and glanced inside, tugging on the tag out of pure curiosity.

Delicate writing.

A twisting swirl on the letter 'y.'

The hat fluttered from Phineas' shaking hands, the words _Perry the Platypus _glaring up at him from the pavement.

* * *

**Review, please.**


	31. IrresistibleCookie: Doof, Never

**IrresistibleCookie's request: Doof, never. I fricking loved writing this one. I loooovvvvvvve Dr. Doofenshmirtz. **

**(still Maggie) Apparently she liked this one. She couldn't stop telling me to be nice when I put it up. Here are the review thingys (she wrote them this time. Apparently I didn't do the format right)**

**Ryan: I'd like it if you get an account. A lot of people have them not because they write, but because they can easily save stories or favorite authors to go back and look at them later.**

**Yeah, that was it. She was really disappointed about the response to the last chapter and thinks she should stop with this story after this one. Just to warn you. **

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb.**

* * *

GENERAL POV

* * *

He knew.

Oh, he knew.

He knew about the family. Knew about the teenage girl. Knew that he had accidentally hit her with the mermaid-inator last summer. Knew that she worked for Monogram at times.

The amnesia-inator had massive flaws in its design. Or at least, enough of a flaw that when he had made a memory-return-inator to remember where his keys were, the effects of the amnesia-inator had proved useless.

Most evil scientists would jump at the knowledge. Would kidnap her, hold her hostage and demand the agency relinquish their power, demand that they control the Tri-State Area. Most would attempt to use her, force her to help them take over the world with her powers.

He shook his head, disgusted at the thought. At the thought that anyone could call themselves a man when they had to use a teenage girl to get control of the world. At the thought of the girl's brothers and friends being held as hostages to get her to do his bidding.

He wasn't even certain the female scientists wouldn't use her. Some that he could think of would be as repulsed at the idea as he was; after all, they had become evil for certain reasons that would make them protective over any female.

His throat bobbed as he swallowed, shuddering at the thought.

He would never.

Leaning heavily against his balcony, he turned deep brown eyes towards the suburbs. He would never use her against the platypus. Would never even tell him that he knew unless absolutely necessary.

Perry deserved that comfort. Deserved to think that the doctor was clueless about Candace and the rest of his family. He wasn't about to take that comfort away from him.

Doofenshmirtz was a lot of things.

He was a mad scientist, an evil "genius," a villain on a good day.

But Doofenshmirtz would never take advantage of any child, ever. Not when he had one of his own. Not when he worried about her every second of the day, worried that she'd be kidnapped, assaulted, or even worse.

He wouldn't put parents through that kind of horror. Even he wasn't that evil.

Doofenshmirtz knew. But he would never tell.

* * *

**Omg I loooovvveedd this. ****(What did I tell you?)**

**Review, please. **


	32. Quick Author's Note

**So, this is Rebecca. Thanks to Maggie, for uploading stuff the last few days. **

**I love the requests I've been getting guys, I do. But I've had a very hard time lately writing just happy, fluffy things. I can do Candace or Perry on missions, I can do one word prompts pretty well, can handle episode prompts, anything that's deep and has meaning (like Thinkingirl99's prompt, racism.)**

**But some prompts just aren't coming to me. Du911, I'm really, **_**really **_**sorry, but I have been wracking my brain for the last week and cannot write out a plot for your prompt. I'll keep it on my list, in case I ever get inspiration, but right now nothing is hitting me. **

**Thinkingirl99, I already have yours done and will probably post it within the next hour. I honestly love topics that make me think and do research. I like learning through my stories, whether about racism, homosexuality, or anything else. It makes me a more educated, and thus more intelligent, person and makes my writing better. I actually had to look up racist stereotypes for the Indian culture, because I couldn't think of any. So thanks. **

**I'm going to start posting my stories myself again. Also, I apologize profusely for my sudden interest in the Magic School Bus. I discovered it on Netflix and have marathoned the entire series. I forgot how adorable it was, and that there is a very small connection between it and Phineas and Ferb (the voice actor for Mr. McClean plays Grandpa Fletcher). I hope you guys decide you'd like to read/watch them. **

**Also, I've been writing a Phineas and Ferb story, M rated (but for really dark scenes, not sexual things) and am thinking about posting it. I hope you guys take a look at those, too. **

**Keep an eye out, I'll be posting the next chapter soon. Sorry again to Du911, and thanks for all of your support guys. **


	33. Thinkingirl99: Racism

**Thinkingirl99's request: Racism. I literally wrote five requests in one night so that I could get to this one, because I love the prompt so damn much. Ahhhhhhhhh! **

**Be careful, as there are some harsh words said (not that I don't normally write "bad words," but somehow they're worse when being used to discriminate)**

**Thinkingirl99: No way in the seven seas I wouldn't write this prompt. **

**Ryan: I'm not sure, but thank you. Seriously, bro. Get an account so it can be easier for me to thank you. **

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb.**

* * *

GENERAL POV

* * *

Candace adjusted the shopping basket over her arm as she stood on tiptoe, grabbing for the box of crackers that just absolutely had to be on the top shelf. Her fingers just barely brushed the cardboard and she scowled slightly before jumping up and smacking the box to the ground.

Rolling her eyes, the girl leaned over and picked up the now slightly bruised box, setting it gently into the basket with the box of popcorn and the glass jar of pesto sauce her mom had asked her to grab for dinner that night.

Thank god _that _hadn't been on the top shelf.

Candace rubbed her forehead wearily and glanced at her watch, noting that she was due to meet Stacy outside in less than half an hour for the watching of _The Grievance Two: Return of the Oil. _

She had to run home and deliver the pesto to her mother, so the girl rounded up the rest of the things she needed (namely, drinks and a box of markers for Phineas and Ferb) before making her way towards the front of the store.

The girl had gotten back to the aisle where she had found the pesto, only about 100 feet from the registers, when she heard a thump and a familiar accent in the next aisle over.

"Would you please just leave me alone?"

Eyebrows furrowed, Candace stepped over to a shelf and peered through the slats into the dried pasta aisle, momentarily stunned to find Baljeet standing there, holding a box of macaroni and surrounded by about three nasty looking guys and one girl, one of which had just pushed him against the shelf, hard.

The tallest one sneered, his nostrils flaring and his hazel eyes flashing wickedly. "What? What did you say? I can't understand you with your stupid fucking accent. Go back to your own country!"

Candace narrowed her eyes slowly, hands clenching into fists. She cast a glance towards Baljeet and, seeing that the boy had turned away and had his eyes on the pasta box in his hand, held back for a second.

"Hey," said the tall boy again, nudging at Baljeet with a sneaker clad foot. The small boy flinched slightly, which set off a round of jeering in the group. "Hey, asshole. I was talking to you. What, do the cows that run around your country rub off on your intelligence?"

Baljeet's grip tightened on the macaroni box and Candace could see that his shoulders had started shaking.

She quickly slipped down her aisle and moved into the next, staying at the end and casting a look towards her brothers' friend, keeping her back towards the bullies.

The girl took over now, popping a piece of gum loudly and pursing her bright purple lips. "What? You too stupid to answer us? Guess that's what you get, coming from a shit hole like that. How the hell do you afford that stuff?"

With that, she slapped the box of macaroni from Baljeet's fingers. The box split on impact with the floor, spilling the dried noodles all down the aisle.

Candace felt immense hatred building in her gut as she watched Baljeet kneel and start scooping the pasta back into the box, his eyes watering and his fingers trembling. Still, he said nothing.

Another guy, this one about Candace's height and wearing basketball shorts and a tank top, kicked the box from Baljeet's hand, causing the boy to yelp and clutch his palm to his chest, tears finally spilling down his cheeks.

"Where's your snake, buddy?" the guy asked, getting to the floor and sneering in Baljeet's face, knowing very well that his question had two different meanings in America. "Where's your snake? I want to see you control it for me. Or…wait, guys, he's not smart enough to do that. That's why he isn't answering. He's a dumb fuck."

The teenagers laughed as the guy got to his feet, and Baljeet turned his head away from them, shaking violently and his cheeks bright red with embarrassment.

Candace moved just enough so that her motion caught the boy's attention, and he raised his eyes to look at her, his face pleading. She scowled at the kids, her hands clenching to fists, but Baljeet shook his head and moved his lips quickly, forming one phrase over and over again.

_Water fountain._

The teens noticed this and the third guy, who had remained quiet, now kicked at Baljeet's stomach. The nerd jumped just in time so that the boot only grazed his torso, but that was the last straw for Candace.

"What are you doing? Praying to your stupid gods? Which one?" the boy cackled, as if the insult were clever.

Candace ignored the taunt, her eyes scanning the walls and landing on the drinking fountain in the corner of the store, mere feet from where she was standing. Baljeet's voice brought her back to the confrontation in front of her.

"Actually, yes. I am praying. But not to a god," the boy said firmly, pushing to his feet.

"Oh my gosh, it can talk!" the girl mock squealed, her grin evil and calculating.

Baljeet crossed his arms, still shaking, but he tilted his head slightly towards Candace. "I do not need the gods of the old religions. I have someone better."

For some reason, this sentence sent the group into uncontrollable laughter. Candace took the distraction and moved to Baljeet's side quickly, laying a firm but gentle hand on his shoulder. She felt him relax under her touch and she smiled wickedly at the teenagers as they stopped laughing.

"Oh no!" cried the tall boy with fake despair. "You got your little girly friend to help you? What's she gonna do, you little fuck? Give us makeup tips?"

Candace tilted her head, her eyes glinting in anger. "Actually, I think you're using too much makeup," she advised him, twisting her hand at her side. "You could do with a shower."

She thrust her hand forward and water shot from the fountain, smacking each teen in the face with a power Candace didn't know she possessed. With a flick of her fingers, the water twisted around them, pulling them together until they were one writhing bundle tied up by water.

Candace let go of Baljeet's shoulder and stepped forward, her smile terrifying to the cowering group in front of her. She pressed the fingers of her left hand against the water gently, sending the smallest shock through it, one that wouldn't harm them but startle them.

All four yelped slightly and Candace squeezed her right hand into a fist so that the water coiled around them in a form almost as solid as rock. She pulled her arm towards her and the group was forced to move forward until Candace was nose to nose with the tall guy.

"Don't you _ever _mess with him again," she hissed, her eyes flashing with a deep fury. The teenager wilted under her gaze and he nodded furiously.

"N-n-no miss. Never again. We won't mess with him again."

Candace heard the underlying meaning in the words and she sent another small shock through the water, leaning forward even more. "Don't ever mess with _anyone _again," she growled. "Or I will find you."

The bullies nodded rapidly and Candace stepped back, thrusting her hand out. The water dropped the teens to the ground and flowed back to the fountain. Each of the four leapt to their feet and ran from the store screaming.

Candace found that she was incredibly lightheaded and dizzy, and she dropped to her knees, rubbing her hands against her temples. Baljeet laid a light hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him.

His eyes were watery and a smile twitched on his cheeks before he jumped at her and wrapped his arms around the girl tightly, crying quietly into her shoulder.

Candace flinched and returned the hug, rubbing his back soothingly for a moment before he pulled away and went back to cleaning up the spilled macaroni. "Thank you," he whispered, so softly that she almost didn't hear him.

The half mermaid began scooping up the dried pasta with him, nodding. "Of course, Baljeet. Do they…has that happened before?"

Baljeet gulped and nodded quietly, his eyes downcast. Candace felt her heart shatter and she sat back on her knees, watching him. "Have you told anyone?" she asked, already guessing the answer.

Sure enough, the boy shook his head. "Just my mother," he whispered.

Candace felt herself deflate and she watched as Baljeet picked up the last piece of pasta and tossed it into the box. "Why didn't you say anything?"

He gave a faint smile. "It is not something I like to speak about," he finally answered, shutting the box and staring at it in annoyance, as if he could will the torn pieces to seal again.

"You know that Buford would have killed them, right?" Candace said, throwing a laugh into her words even though she knew it was a true statement.

Baljeet nodded, keeping his eyes downcast. "Thank you," he murmured again, glancing at her sideways. "I um…I am glad you happened to be here and that you were willing to help."

He raised his head and glanced at the fountain, a half smile on his lips. "Though I did not believe it would be so forceful."

Candace chuckled and got to her feet, swaying a little. "Hey, anything for you guys."

Baljeet frowned and got up, plucking a new box of macaroni from the shelf. "Are you okay?"

Waving her hand dismissively, Candace picked up her basket. "Yeah, I'm okay. A bit dizzy, but I'll be fine."

She took one step and her knees gave out, sending her back to the floor. Baljeet knelt next to her and frowned sadly. "You exerted too much energy helping me," he said softly.

Candace's head shot up and she glared at him. "Do _not _feel guilty. I knew how much power I was using, and I'd do the same thing all over again if I had to. Those guys were being assholes and I'm lucky I stopped when I did."

Baljeet gulped a little and nodded, helping Candace back to her feet and taking her basket from her. Together they walked to the register, remaining silent.

After paying for their things, Candace insisting that she pay for the broken box of pasta, the two stood outside while Candace waited for Stacy to come and Baljeet for Buford, whose mom was taking them back to the Van-Stomm house for dinner.

They sat quietly at the bench, each lost in their own thoughts, until Candace finally looked over at him. "Look, if that ever happens again, tell someone. That was….that was awful," she whispered, her voice cracking.

Baljeet winced and nodded, rubbing his arm gently. Candace frowned and pulled his fingers away, noting the bruise that had formed on his light brown skin. She scowled and rested her fingertips on it, focusing.

The Indian boy sighed in relief as he felt the coldness from her fingers sweep across the area, healing the bruise in seconds. "Thank you," he said again, looking down.

Stacy pulled up, honking the horn. "Hey! Come on! If we want to finish the movie by dinner, we have to give the stuff to your mom first!"

Candace held up a finger and stood, turning back to Baljeet and putting a hand on his shoulder. "Hey. Listen. Our family cares about you. Don't ever feel like you have to hide something like this from us. I'm serious."

He looked up and smiled brightly. "I know. Thank you, Candace. For stopping."

She ruffled his hair fondly and waved at Mrs. Van-Stomm and Buford as their car pulled up. She slid into the passenger seat and buckled up as Stacy pulled out of the parking lot, heading for Maple Drive.

"You ran into Baljeet, huh?" Stacy said thoughtfully, knowing of the crush her sister had on the boy. "That's cool. What were you guys talking about?"

Candace leaned her arm on the window and gave a thin smile. "It's a long story."

* * *

**So seriously, I love deep prompts like this one. I'm willing to write almost anything (you should all know that by now), so if you want to give deeper prompts….**

**Review?**


	34. Jeana Star: Destroyed

**I don't think I can write this anymore. **

**I'm really sorry to everyone who still has requests that I said I would do, but I don't think I can handle writing anything upbeat for a while. **

**Um...I feel really horrible about this. I know I made a promise when i first started writing that I would never stop writing in the middle of a story but I didn't think things would get this bad. **

**Consider this completed until I can figure out this piece of shit that I call life. If you leave a review as a guest, sorry I can't respond. If you leave one as an author...I can't promise I'll respond. Not like you'd care either way. **

**I did manage one more prompt. But only because it's basically the only somewhat decent shit I can type out anymore.**

**So...Jeana Star. Destroyed. **

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb. **

* * *

GENERAL POV

* * *

Everything smoldered. Ash clung to the tree stumps and the melted mailboxes, littering the hollowed out shells of houses and cars.

Even her bright orange hair hadn't gone unattacked. Pulled back into a still damp ponytail, it rained ashes every time she turned her head, searching for some kind of sign that someone had survived.

It had only been one swim. One morning.

She came to a halt at the end of Maple Drive, her heart beating too fast, too loudly for any normal human being. This couldn't happen. Not again.

The house, the one that had held so many memories, so many un-busted schemes.

It was blackened, burned to the ground, no sign of life anywhere.

She hoped. Oh, God she hoped. Hoped that maybe it was some dream, that she would wake up screaming at any second. That maybe it was a sick joke, that people would pull the green screen away and announce the practical joke.

Her eyes watered as she stepped among the rubble, pulling out a very tattered, very charred book. Gold letters, now melting and grotesque, swirled across the binding, but she knew what they said, who the pages belonged to. She knew that if she opened the crumbling pages, she would see the pictures from summers past. See the familiar, dainty handwriting that she could recognize faster than the voice the words came from.

She clutched the binding to her chest and sank to her knees, ignoring the grime and the heat and the death that permeated the air.

The teen shuddered and looked up towards the gray, cloud scattered sky. She gulped and stood back up, black dust clinging to her clothing. She pulled a handkerchief from inside the book, the previous knowledge that it was there lost in some forgotten memory, and pushed her hair away, tying the dark orange strands back with the dirty cloth.

She shook her head and grabbed a fallen beam from the ground, clamping it in her free hand and striding away from her home, destroyed once more, the few things that kept her happy gone this time, stolen from her when they hadn't been at first.

Her feet took her to the house across the street, now more of a lump than a home, and she yanked on the lever by the mailbox, relishing in the familiarity of the falling ground under her.

She landed in a crouch, pressing the coveted book to her torso to keep it from falling, and looked around the dark lair, her eyes desperately trying to pick out familiar shapes.

Three lone figures walked up to her, their faces ashen with both grief and dust. Their eyes were cold and hard once more, and she handed over the book to the tallest, fighting back the urge to crush his figure to hers and cry.

The singular female among the three handed over a pair of sunglasses and sighed. "Anyone?"

Donning the glasses, she shook her head and gritted her teeth. "Not that I saw."

The most brutish of the trio grunted and cracked his knuckles, his eyes stone cold and filled with anger. "Any idea who?" he growled, his husky voice hiding the utter despair in his words.

She gave in to her instincts and wrapped a single arm around the tall, green haired one, fighting the lump in her throat. "I have some ideas. But any evidence there might be is most likely destroyed."

Eyes flashing, the younger female stepped to the monitor in the room, her black hair tangled and spilling with dust and small pieces of rubble. "I didn't think we'd have to do this again," the hardened veteran said, her soft voice punctuated by irritation and fear as she switched on the computer screen.

The eldest of the foursome trotted over to the monitor and set her makeshift staff aside, entering in the vital information that she needed as the leader to get into the system. "I didn't either, soldier. I especially didn't think there would be...so few of us left to fight if we did have to."

Her voice cracked, hard, and she coughed, brushing her bright hair away from her cheeks. She turned around and stared at the trio, noting that her singular family member and their neighbor were clutching hands, that the bully was standing firm and ready to take orders. "But if you're with me, we can solve this. We can get help and figure out how to make this right again."

Utter silence filled the room and she waited with her breath held, not certain she would get a positive response.

"With your powers, and our willingness to help," broke the voice least often heard by the group, the foreign lilt soothing yet hard, "we can fix this mess. We can rebuild what was destroyed."

Her eyes twinkled at her brother and she looked to the other two, who nodded immediately. She smiled, wicked and cold. "Perfect. We aren't giving in."

She turned back to the monitor, slid her glasses up her nose, cracked her knuckles, and began typing rapidly, sending out a message to every contact she had, in the hopes that someone would respond.

"Not this time."

* * *

**I don't know. 2nd dimension shit, not original dimension. **

**Whatever. **

**I just...writing happy things isn't coming to me anymore. Happy endings (kind of) I can write, but only with a shit ton of angst and death and crap before it. I don't know anymore. **

**Sorry guys. **


End file.
